La Gran Mentira de Nuestras Vidas
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Tras muchos años de separados, Hyoga y Shun, vuelven a encontrarse, después de haber formado cada uno su vida por separado. Pero por motivos del destino se verán obligados a enfrentar los asusntos pendientes del pasado...
1. Una Nueva Oferta

Capítulo 01 

**Una Nueva Oferta**

Hyoga era un hombre fuerte.

Un ser que había logrado salir adelante a través de los años. Arquitecto profesional, de más de seis años de estudio y múltiples postgrados realizados. Hijo único y orgullo de Padre y Madre o en general de toda su familia. Mayor soporte o casi único de su hogar y el de sus progenitores. Fiel cristiano y cumplidor de las normas. Ejemplo de menores, e incluso mayores. Con gran promedio de coeficiente intelectual. Adulto saludable y de atractiva apariencia. Dueño de su propio hogar de lujo y de algunas cuantas parcelas para vacacionar. Querido amigo de varios vecinos. Esposo atento y detallista con su mujer, Cristina. Y también, padre incondicional para ese que era los ojos de su vida: su hijo, Damián. Sencillo, humilde y trabajador...

...pero no feliz...

Cada despertar significaba una nueva oportunidad de encontrar ese 'algo' que aún le faltaba y el cuál aún no se resignaba a no tener (si, como ven también era optimista). Se levantaba cepillaba sus dientes, iba a la habitación de Damián y le avisaba que ya tenía que levantarse o llegaría tarde a la universidad. Bajaba y entraba a la cocina, daba un beso en los labios a su esposa quien preparaba el desayuno, tomaba una taza de café que ya se encontraba sobre la mesa y por lo general luego se encerraba en su estudio, a continuar algún boceto comenzado que aún tenía que continuar.

A veces, tenía la sensación de que no debía sentirse infeliz, sería ser malagradecido con la vida. Y se prohibía constantemente el profundizar a veces en sus pensamientos...

...él sabía... si, si sabía el por qué de todas sus preguntas, pero a veces, nosotros mismos no nos queremos responder y ese era su caso, pero eso, si no lo sabía... aún...

Pero una de esas tantas mañanas, y por otra de las tantas ofertas de trabajo, no se encerró en el estudio a continuar con algún boceto, pues no había, todos estaban terminados y era hora de buscar algún nuevo proyecto que no había tardado mucho en ofrecerse. Era famoso en el campo laboral debido a su buen desempeño en trabajos anteriores, llegó a ser el idealista de inmensas catedrales y grandes centros comerciales. Algunos compañeros incluso bromeaban con él después de ver sus trabajos, diciéndole que él debía ser quien ideó las pirámides de Egipto. Solía reír y sonrojarse ante esa hipérbole, pero realmente trataba de nunca creerse lo bueno que era.

En fin...

Ese día tuvo que salir. Lo habían llamado la noche anterior, y le habían ofrecido un trabajo muy bien pagado pero algo urgente; Alguien había metido la pata. Habían comenzado a construir los edificios de un conjunto residencial sin tomar en cuenta algunas variables topográficas. Todo un gravísimo error para alguien que decía llamarse profesional en arquitectura el cual había sido despedido de inmediato. Para eso lo habían contactado, para corregir el error y supervisar durante el resto de la construcción. Un poco sencillo para Hyoga, acostumbrado a trabajos mas grandes y que requerían de un mayor esfuerzo de su parte, pero no se quejó para nada. Y sin dudarlo aceptó.

- Muy bien. Entonces llamaré ya mismo al chofer, quiero que veas personalmente lo que llevamos... –

Había hablado el jefe.  
Él asintió pues desde ese mismo día, esperaba ponerse a trabajar.

Su nuevo jefe le invitó a un almuerzo que sintió descortés rechazar y después de comer hasta llenarse y charlar un poco no solo de su vida profesional, sino incluso rozar lo personal en uno de los mas caros restaurantes de la ciudad, partieron hacia el lugar del trabajo. En el carro continuaron la charla...

Su nuevo jefe era uno de esos hombres que parecía tomar rápido la confianza. No demasiado formal, incluso dejó salir alguna que otra grosería mientras hablaba sin darse cuenta. Pero a esto también estaba Hyoga acostumbrado, ese era el modo coloquial de hablar por esos lugares donde vivían, no era raro salir a la calle y escuchar groserías por doquier. Finalmente se bajaron del vehículo e Hyoga pudo visualizar lo que apenas eran las bases del trabajo con detalle. Uno de los ingenieros se acercó y se ofreció gustoso a enseñar al nuevo compañero de trabajo 'lo que llevaban'.

- Gracias Shiryu... acompañe al señor y explíquele lo que llevan. Yo lo esperaré en el coche para llevarlo a su casa cuando terminen... –

Talvez piensen, que era algo flojo el jefe y puede que en parte si, pero no era tan simple el motivo por el cual decidía quedarse. Hyoga le calculaba aproximadamente unos 20 o 25 años mayor que él, su piel ya estaba bien arrugada, sus ojos azules y su voz ronca dejaban sentir el cansancio, además de unos muchos años de fiel matrimonio con el cigarrillo. Mientras charlaban Hyoga pudo darse cuenta también de sus fallas al escuchar y por algunos momentos también sintió haber sido llenado de esa sensación de pesadez que no solo la obesidad del señor transmitía, sino también su modo lento y arrastrado de caminar y hablar, o en general: de ser.

- Como usted mande señor Emilio... – respondió Shiryu algo bromista, pues sabía no era necesario tanto formalismo para con el jefe.

No tardaron demasiado en recorrer y observar las bases construidas, además de analizar el terreno aún vacío. Ni tampoco fue difícil hallar las fallas presentes. Era lamentable pero había que volver a iniciar con algunos de los trabajos, mas no todos. Hyoga fue informado de todos los objetivos a realizar y las capitales y presupuestos disponibles. Mas que suficiente...El Señor Emilio era una persona adinerada.

Finalizó la tarde y la visita al lugar, volvió a montarse en el coche junto al señor Emilio, a quien dio vergüenza despertar cuando entró. Simplemente se dirigió al chofer y le indicó su dirección, dejándolo en las puertas de su casa. Antes de bajarse del carro el señor Emilio lo tomó del brazo, había abierto los ojos. Se disculpó por quedarse dormido pero Hyoga sonrió y le informó que no había problema alguno y cuadraron para volver a la zona de trabajo dentro de tres días...

- ...Estoy seguro que el Ingeniero Kido sabrá explicarte mejor la situación y estará gustoso de darte unas vueltas y presentarte a los demás trabajadores del proyecto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo te fue esta tarde?.

- Bien. Parece que solo tendré que hacer algunas modificaciones en los planos y mandar a remover algunas de las bases. Pero eso ya es trabajo de los ingenieros.

- Me alegra...

La mujer cortó la conversación dándole un beso a su esposo. Quien tuvo que mover de momento la mirada del libro que se encontraba leyendo antes de conversar para que esta se pudiese acercar. Luego, ella volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, acostada recta boca arriba sobre la cama, mientras Hyoga permanecía sentado apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama. Hyoga perdió su mirada en el libro concentrado en la historia de un pastor, mientras Cristina perdió la mirada en la pared indecisa en realizar un comentario...

- Mi amor... – se decidió. – quiero decirte algo...

Ese tono era inusual, mas no alarmante, sin embargo bastó para que Hyoga bajase el libro un momento y voltease a observarla.

- Damián me pidió que no te contase, pero hoy tuvo una pelea en el colegio. Por eso se acostó a dormir antes de que llegaras...

Hyoga arrugó el rostro.

- ¿Y no te dijo por qué se peleó?.

- No... parece ser que fue con uno de esos muchachos buscadores de pleitos, porque él no es de los que busca problemas.

- Si, lo sé. Pero por algún motivo deben haberlo golpeado...

- Hmm... tu sabes como son esos muchachos con los otros que son menos... 'problemáticos' y mas tranquilos. Tan solo porque no les gusta su forma de ser...

Hyoga se mojó los labios y volvió a subir el libro.

- Entonces iré mañana a la universidad, no puedo permitir que tales bándalos se acerquen de nuevo a Damián.

- He ahí el detalle... – insistió la madre. – él no quiere que vayamos para allá...

El hombre rubio y de ojos azules, volvió a bajar el libro. Esto parecía agravar el asunto.

- Me dijo que ellos no lo han amenazado. – dijo su mujer casi robándole el pensamiento. – Simplemente que no quiere que nos metamos, el prefiere resolver solo sus problemas.

- ¿Y no será que él fue quien inicio la pelea?

- Tampoco. Me ha dicho que no. Y sabes que el no es un mentiroso...

Hyoga se sintió confuso, la verdad no sabía que pensar. Ciertamente su hijo no era dado a las mentiras, todo lo contrario. Aunque tampoco era un buscador de peleas, ni siquiera lo imaginaba repartiendo un golpe. Pero Damián era un chico inteligente y si había decidido que ellos no se incumbieran en sus asuntos debía ser porque él mismo lo podía y quería resolver. Hyoga tampoco quería invadir su espacio, prefirió respetar sus asuntos personales, al menos que volviese a llegar con otro ojo morado, o con algún diente menos, de cómo imaginaba debía de haber llegado ese día.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante esos tres días fue realmente poco lo que pudo hacer. Aún requería de ciertos detalles, exigencias que no correspondían al ingeniero que conoció aquella vez. Sino que pertenecían a ese Ingeniero Kido que le presentarían el día pautado y le pondría al tanto de todo lo que aún le faltase por saber.

Las cosas en la casa seguían un rumbo aparentemente normal. Cristina seguía estando en la casa y saliendo con sus amigas de vez en cuando, pero Damián por otro lado casi no gustaba dejarse ver por su papá. Hyoga notó que se debía haber echado algo en el rostro para que no se notase los morados que supuso debía tener. Pero respetando la confianza de su esposa, prefirió no decirle nada al chico, mas que lanzar alguna que otra indirecta no respondida.

- Te ves mas blanco de lo normal. ¿Estás tratando de ocultar una espinilla acaso? Jajaja...

Damián no se reía. Simplemente se alejaba e iba a su habitación. A Hyoga esto le preocupaba pero sabía que Cristina debía estar mas al tanto de lo que le ocurría y si llegase a necesitar de él, se lo diría.

El Señor Emilio pasó recogiendo a Hyoga el día pautado después del almuerzo. Al llegar allá el jefe dejó a Hyoga con Shiryu quien lo acompañó y guió por el futuro conjunto residencial ya algo conocido.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Ahí está!. Desde lejos creí que era Seiya, pero ese es.

La verdad es que aún no estaban muy cerca, pero si lo suficiente como para que Shiryu reconociese la cabellera del nombrado Señor Kido.

- ¡Shun!. – Habló Shiryu llamando al hombre que permanecía de espaldas. – Acá está el nuevo arquitecto que contrató el señor Emilio.

El hombre de cabellos y ojos verdosos, volteó en lo que para Hyoga fue cámara lenta...

Su apellido no le había dicho nada, era muy común y por tanto ni siquiera se había acordado de él cuando mencionaron "Kido" y por tal razón ahora que lo veía de nuevo frente a frente y después de tanto tiempo le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Misma situación del otro señor...

- ...Él es quien nos comentaba sobre las malas bases de algunas edificaciones, Hyoga el es Shun y Shun el es Hyoga... – Comentó Shiryu esperando que se diesen las manos o le dijesen algo. Pero de momento se sintió extrañamente incómodo ante tal silencio y tal falta de... ¿cordialidad?, que parecían tener los dos. - ¿Se... conocen? – preguntó más tratando recordarles que el estaba ahí que preguntar. Por algún momento le pareció que debían ser enemigos y que él había metido la pata al 'presentarlos' pero ese comentario pareció sacar al rubio de su ensimismamiento quien se apuró a responder, algo tartamudo y falto de pensamiento.

- Eh...eh, si, si nos conocemos de...

- Desde hace mucho tiempo. – Completó el Señor Kido, haciendo que tanto Shiryu como Hyoga volteasen hacia él. – Digamos que el señor y yo fuimos... grandes amigos...

La mirada de Shun se posó en los ojos serios de Hyoga los cuales permanecían estáticos en los de ojos verdes. Shiryu por otro lado en medio de los dos sudando la gota gorda, pero ligeramente mas relajado.

- Ahh me alegra entonces, por un momento llegué a pensar que... había cometido un error en presentarlos jaja...

Ahora esa duda, la tenían los otros dos, pero de igual forma el silencio se mantenía. Y sin tardar mucho la incomodidad de Shiryu quien en cierto modo se sentía sobrante y a la vez inmerso en la situación comenzó de nuevo a reflejarse en una charla sin fin y sin fondo. Comenzando a hablar hasta del "tierrero" que había en la construcción...

Pasó rato largo así. Hablando hasta por los codos, paseando por los alrededores y sintiéndose como el amigo intermediario de otros dos que por alguna estupidez habían discutido y ya no se hablaban. Pues ambos, buscaban hablar casi exclusivamente con él, como si no mostrasen interés en conocer al otro que les acompañaba. Finalmente Shiryu decidió que no podía alargar mas la charla fuera de lo profesional y de que ya lo mejor era que hablasen directamente del trabajo, así no habría mas retrasos y el... se saldría de esa situación tan incomodaba que llevaba rato embargándole.

- Los dejo... tengo trabajo... – fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse sin recibir despido alguno de parte de los otros dos. Quienes ya habían asumido la idea de tener que quedarse solos... una vez más...

Shun estiró un brazo y empujó la puerta frente a la cual se habían detenido.

- Sígueme...

- ¿a dónde iremos?

- A enseñarte los planos del anterior arquitecto.

Estrictamente lo necesario, al menos por parte de Shun, quien era el principal interesado en acortar la conversación de la mejor manera posible.

- No sabía que... te habías graduado de ingeniero... – se le ocurrió a Hyoga comentar mientras Shun buscaba los planos entre un montón de papeles en gavetas y estantes. El rubio no recibió respuesta. – Pensé que querías estudiar otras cosa...

- Aquí están los planos. – le interrumpió Shun colocándolos sobre la mesa y expandiéndolos para que el rubio pudiese verlos mejor. Hyoga apenas bajó la mirada hacia la mesa donde Shun mantenía abierto el plano y la volvió a subir hacia su rostro. Como si nada mas hubiese visto por cortesía.

- Si ya...en otra oportunidad me los mostraron, gracias... – dijo también algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido. Shun tan solo se molestó en volver a doblar el plano y colocarlo en su lugar. Hyoga respiró hondo y volvió a hablar cuando el silencio y la soledad con ese señor le volvió a incomodar. – Y...¿qué ha sido de tu vida?.

Preguntó no solo por romper el silencio, sino por matar la curiosidad que ya en varias noches se le había presentado. Shun apenas guardó el plano y sin parar se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de nuevo.

- Bien gracias. – Se limitó a decir antes de salir. Pero Hyoga lo tomó del brazo y lo haló de regreso adentro de la oficina.

- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?, ¿Acaso no eres un profesional?, ¿Por qué tienes esa carota desde que llegué?. Yo no necesito este trabajo tanto como para tener que calarme seguidamente con caprichitos.

Shun se soltó el brazo sacudiéndolo con fuerza y mirándolo severamente...

...Sin rastro de dulzura...

- Me limito a solo cumplir con mi trabajo. – dijo muy lento y sin quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio de ojos azules.

- Pues si no pones de tu parte, dudo mucho que este trabajo se llegue a terminar. – Dijo Hyoga de la misma forma.

El silencio volvió y las miradas permanecieron clavadas.

- Simplemente cumplo... con lo que prometo... – esto fue aún mas lento. Mucho mas lento, mucho mas bajo. Mucho mas cohibido. Por ese motivo, fue Hyoga quien se mantuvo intimidado unos instantes, incrédulo de oír lo que oía pero en parte, nomás confirmando algo que ya sabía o que sospechaba, el por qué de su comportamiento, la razón verdadera pero oculta, por el señor Kido y por él mismo.

- No sé a que te refieres... – mintió Hyoga.

- A lo que te dé la gana Hyoga, es tu problema si prefieres hacerte el loco. – Contestó Shun en seco. – Yo solamente quiero salir de esto lo más rápido posible.

La mente de Hyoga había traducido esas palabras muy bien:

"Yo solamente quiero salir de TI lo más rápido posible" 

- No puedo creer que seas tan rencoroso...

La figura de Shun se detuvo frente a la puerta sosteniéndola para escuchar ese último comentario. De cual se mofó por lo bajo en un chisteo con dejes de ironía.

- ...Rencor...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitivamente ya no estaba tan animado con ese trabajo.

Pero no quería darle gusto a nadie, no señor, él no era persona de rendirse, él era persona de adaptarse a los cambios y seguir, de seguir adelante mientras veía a los otros desistir, eso era Hyoga. Y no le daría gusto a un hombre o mucho menos, le daría tanta importancia como para ser el motivo de que dejase o continuase con algún trabajo, con ningún hombre ni mujer fuese quien fuese, ni su padre, ni...Shun...

Se volteó de medio lado en la cama viendo a su mujer quien dormitaba a su lado. El cuarto en oscuridad y ellos arropados hasta la mitad del cuerpo. Dormía tranquila. Del otro lado el reloj que marcaba las 2 AM, era impresionante como había pasado la noche mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sin poder conciliar el sueño.

"Que desgracia" 

Se sintió muy molesto e impotente al no poder parar de pensar. Y pasada media hora más, decidió levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche caliente que le ayudase a dormir.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras, observó en el pasillo la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Damián. Se acercó en silencio y se asomó por la corta apertura y pudo ver su figura bajo las sábanas respirando tranquilamente...

¿Qué pensaría su hijo?... ¿Qué pensaría su hijo si...?

- No...

Ese pensamiento se lo tuvo que prohibir con la boca.

No eran alturas como para permitirse pensar en eso, mucho menos titubear. Debía cuidar su pensamiento porque sus pensamientos se convertirían en palabras, las palabras en hechos y los hechos en su futuro, el suyo y el de su familia...

Se sobresaltó el mismo por unos instantes temiendo haberse mandado a callar muy alto y haber despertado a su hijo pero no fue así y seguidamente y con suavidad cerró la puerta. Para bajar a la cocina a tomar ese vaso de leche de caliente.

Ese... Señor, parecía seguir trayéndole problemas...

Definitivamente ese mundo, solo traía eso...


	2. Con La Preocupación de No Poder Callar

Capítulo 02 Con la Preocupación de No Poder Callar

Damián era un muchacho bastante tranquilo.  
Ni muy alto ni muy bajo, justo en el promedio. De cabellos dorados y ojos celestes. Hombros, torso y pecho bien formados, y con un gesto o un rostro que aparentaba mas edad de la que tenía. Justo como su padre en su juventud.  
Podía presumir de nunca haber sido un chico problemático pero para nada, ese tampoco era su estilo. Además de que si en algún momento debía sacar ese trapo al sol sería en un momento especial que planeaba ya desde hace mucho.  
Además, él no tenía de qué quejarse. Su madre siempre le había brindado las mejores atenciones, incluyendo algún regaño bien merecido y que ahora solía admitir estuvieron "a tiempo", pues tampoco se consideraba malcriado, ni lo era de hecho.

Era un chico simpático de unos 17 años, que ahora estudiaba letras en la universidad, gustaba de tocar el piano y la flauta en una escuela de música y en sus tiempos libres, gustaba salir con sus amigos. O mejor dicho sus amigas, a excepción de Seiya. Y Digo amigas porque Seiya fue el primer amigo hombre que tuvo, desde primaria siempre se había ajuntado con muchachas y eso no variaba mucho hasta ahora que estaba en la universidad, con la diferencia de que en ese nuevo grupo con el que se la pasaba se encontraba Seiya, un chico de tez morena clara, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, un poco mas bajo que él, al cual no solía dar mucha importancia, pero le aceptaba y trataba como uno mas del grupo y eso ya era bastante.

Esa mañana después de mandar un mensaje de texto, dejó su celular en el suelo al lado del bolso junto a las pertenencias de los demás de su grupo, mientras juntos ensayaban una obra que esperaban presentar pronto. Ya que aparte de todo lo mencionado, asistían a las clases extracurriculares de teatro. Esa vez, cierto 'compañero de clases' se encontraba con ellos, no ensayando tan solo viendo... tan solo sentado al lado de esas pertenencias...  
El muchacho volteó hacia un lado cuando escuchó que la alarma de un celular sonó, debía haber llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto. Tomó el celular y reconoció de quien era.  
-Damián, creo que te llegó un mensaje.  
Pero el rubio no lo escuchó, además el chico no se había esforzado en decirlo muy duro, ellos estaban concentrados en su trabajo.

Mejor entonces no interrumpirlos

Pensó el chico sin dar mucha importancia y por pura curiosidad natural o por travesura se dispuso a revisar por él mismo el mensaje.  
-Mister-K: Nos vemos luego entonces precioso te quiero mucho... –  
-... ¿?... Ayy papá...

Ese mensaje no sonaba ni de primos, ni de tíos, ni siquiera de un padre así que no le iba a venir con que se lo había enviado algún familiar. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba Damián aún concentrado en su ensayo con las muchachas. No se daría cuenta.  
Se alejó del lugar y se fue con el celular 'un momento' donde sus amigos, acababa de hacer un descubrimiento... muy entretenido...

Al terminar el ensayo todos se disponían a tomar sus pertenencias y regresas a sus casas, mientras comentaban los resultados obtenidos de sus prácticas.  
-No sé. Hay algo que todavía no me convence.  
-¡Vamos Damián!. ¡Te lo digo en serio, lo estás haciendo muy bien! – le respondió Seiya.  
-No... – negó Damián con el rostro. – A pesar de ser una obra tan clásica y tan repetida, no me sale Romeo como a los demás.  
-Claro¡es que tu tienes tu estilo propio y eso es normal!. – Damián alzó una ceja, Seiya le sonrió. – Vamos créeme... – bajó un poco mas la voz. – arrancarás... mas de un suspiro.  
Eso, el mismo Seiya ya había tenido la dicha de confirmarlo por si mismo, pero Damián pareció no captar el mensaje.  
-Bueno seguiré tratando ni modo... – Dijo resignado ya y entre sus pertenencias comenzó a buscar su celular, esperando ver si Mister-K le habría mandado otro mensaje, en eso sintió como alguien se detuvo, dos personas de hecho, dos chicos observándole en la salida.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el salón del ensayo.  
-¿Gabriel?. ¿Qué haces con mi celular? – Le dijo con una obvia molestia, pero con un muy bien disimulado espanto. El otro chico era el amigo mas cercano (y adulador) a Gabriel. Ojalá no les hubiese dado por leer nada.  
-Te llegó un mensaje.  
-... –  
Damián se acercó a él de lo mas normal y buscó arrebatarle el celular de la mano pero el chico no se dejó.  
-Dame acá Gabriel.  
-Te escribió Mister-K, que se veían después... precioso.  
El chico rubio se quedó mirando muy molesto a Gabriel, directo a los ojos. Y estuvo apunto de darle un golpe en la cara pero se contuvo, se contuvo porque no quería demostrar que había un motivo por el cual debía molestarse además del de violación a su privacidad. Pues claro está, que el que se pica es porque ají come.  
-¿Y tú que haces leyendo eso?. ¡Eso no es problema tuyo!... –  
-Nada... yo solo quería charlar. – decía Gabriel con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Damián estaba asustado, no quería imaginar lo que ese chico podía planear hacer, humillarlo, correr el chisme por toda la universidad, quien sabe si la universidad, quien sabe si hasta sus padres, eso no le agradaba nada. NADA. El aún no estaba listo para admitirles nada.  
-¡Estás malinterpretando todo!. – fue la escapatoria, pero realmente no tenía ninguna historia, o ninguna ocurrencia ahora para decirle así que lo mejor era darse un tiempo y prolongarse. Por eso decidió soltar otro comentario. - ¡Pero igualmente yo no tengo nada que charlar contigo.  
-Anda rubiecito... – dijo Gabriel acercándosele burlón. – dime que no te gustaría abrirte para mí como una zorrita.¡Ahí si no se contuvo.  
ZAM!... Gabriel cayó de golpe al suelo, por un puño bien propinado en la cara. Damián se colocó sobre él, le quitó el celular y le miró al rostro. Esa palabra ningún hombre se la hubiese dejado decir con tal seriedad sin regalar un buen moretón en la cara de su emisor.  
-No te confundas conmigo Gabriel. Yo no soy de "esos"...como tú pareces... –  
Enseguida sintió por detrás unos brazos que lo sujetaban levantándolo y supuso era Seiya.  
Pero supuso mal...

Al levantarse un nuevo puño en la cara le esperó, se lo había propinado el amigo de Gabriel, quien ahora lo veía con una sonrisa estúpida, iba a darle otro golpe pero Seiya de colocó en el medio.  
-¡Váyanse!. – les dijo amenazante.  
Gabriel se levantó con la misma sonrisa idiota.  
-Te salió perro guardián... ¿es tu novio?  
-¡No pe!  
-¡PUES TAN NOVIO COMO TU Y TU AMIGUITO QUE NO SABEN PELEAR COMO HOMBRES!. ¡COBARDES.  
Seiya había interrumpido en un grito a Damián. Y al parecer estaba verdaderamente molesto. Y pues, reflejaba bien su interior.  
Gabriel iba a contestar de nuevo cuando una de las muchachas, una de las amigas del ensayo habló, se había devuelto desde la salida hasta el salón al ver que los muchachos aún no salían y escuchar unos gritos desde afuera.  
-¿Qué pasa acá?...

El silencio inundó el salón.  
Nadie habló... no se supo, o si se supo por qué... pero nadie habló.  
La chica alzó una ceja, era obvio que algunos acá se habían peleado, tenían la cara roja. Sabía que sus amigos no eran busca pleitos y también sabía lo contrario de los otros dos, a quienes por la misma razón no trataba.  
Entendiendo que mientras ella estuviese ahí era que reinaba la paz tomó a Damián y a Seiya de las manos.  
-Vámonos... – fue todo lo que les dijo aún insegura de qué pudo haber pasado, pero con muchas suposiciones en la cabeza.  
De salida, Damián volteó una vez más molesto hacia Gabriel y su amigo, quienes los seguían con la mirada y esa sonrisa cínica en el rostro, Gabriel le guiñó un ojo burlón.

Hasta en la noche se mantuvo muy asustado, esperando que de algún momento a otro Gabriel se apareciera por su casa o llamase por teléfono solo para molestarlo o decirle a sus padres o chantajearlo con eso. Pero había algo que le tranquilizaba y era algo que Seiya le había dicho (quien conocía su secreto)  
-No sabemos por qué, pero ellos no tuvieron por qué quedarse callados y sin embargo lo hicieron¿por qué ahora sería diferente.  
Esas palabras tenían algo de sentido y la verdad, Damián no quería analizar mucho otras posibilidades sino creerse ese argumento y punto. Nada ganaba con mortificarse, si las cosas se iban a dar se daban con o sin preocupación, la diferencia la tenía él.  
Mas sin embargo era difícil no pensar en el tema. ¿Por qué no habrían dicho nada.  
¿Talvez porque sabían que habían violado su privacidad y por eso incluso hasta se puede demandar a alguien?... no, eso no sonaba convincente, talvez por no armar escándalo, pero tampoco ellos se la pasaban armándolos, talvez porque se dieron cuenta que lo que hacían estaba mal pero... ¡ese tenía menos sentido que los demás!. Talvez, les daba pena decir esas cosas con otras personas en frente pero... ¿entonces por qué no lo agarraron en un momento en que no estuviese Seiya?... Nada parecía tenerle sentido pero Damián se obligó a tratar de olvidar eso...

Sonó la PC con el sonido típico de un nuevo mensaje en el messenger.  
-Mister-K dice¿Te pasa algo bebé?, estás muy calladito.  
Era verdad, Damián sacudió la cabeza procurando olvidar todo y hablar rápido, mejor sería que se acostase a dormir.  
-Damián (próximamente romeo) dice: No... es solo lo del problema que te conté en la universidad. Me tiene algo nervioso, pero creo ya me estoy calmando.  
-Mister-K dice: de verdad no hallo como personas de 26 años andan haciendo semejantes inmadureces... porque... ¿ellos tienen tu edad verdad.  
Damián suspiró, al leer en el monitor su propia mentira devuelta en palabras de aquel hombre especial. Pero seguramente si le hubiese dicho su verdadera edad no estarían hablando ahora, no le querría tanto, no serían novios y se sentiría muy solo en ese momento.  
-Damián (próximamente romeo) dice: Si así es... 26 igual que yo. Oye amor, te tengo que dejar, quiero irme a acostar.  
-Mister-K dice: Bueno precioso, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo y discúlpame de verdad por mandar ese otro mensaje de haber sabido no hubiese respondido. Que descanses.  
-Damián (próximamente romeo) dice: Te quiero mucho.  
-Mister-K dice: yo también te quiero.

Sin más que decir Damián apagó la computadora y se acostó en su cama suspirando, ojalá su madre cumpliese su palabra y no le estuviese contando nada a su papá. A ella no se lo había podido ocultar, ni por el moretón que le había salido en la cara ni por el estado de ánimo con el que le llegó. Simplemente ella le cacharía si le mentía, como siempre lo hacía. Se limitó a respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos, aunque no sería sino después de pasado un largo rato, que lograse dormirse...

Para su fortuna, los chicos no dijeron nada. Talvez se hubiesen conscientizado de lo grande que era el asunto, del problema que podía significar o de lo metiches que estaban siendo. Damián seguía sin saber el por qué, pero daba gracias a Dios porque fuese así.

-No dormiste casi ¿verdad? – le preguntó Seiya algo preocupado mientras Damián retiraba sus cuadernos de un estante de la universidad.  
-No... como dormir estando tan intranquilo. Pero espero poder hacerlo hoy, ya han pasado dos días y ellos no han dicho, supongo no debería de preocuparme.  
-Así es... – comentó Seiya por lo bajo para luego quedar en silencio. Observando como Damián sacaba sus cuadernos del estante, con algo de obstinación, o talvez impaciencia.  
Impaciencia por... verse con él... por... estar con su novio.  
Eso le dolía.  
-Pero quiero que sepas, que pasase lo que pasase puedes contar conmigo. – dijo Seiya muy lentamente interrumpiéndose sus propios pensamientos, limitándoselos. Damián volteó hacia el chico de cabellos castaños analizando sus palabras, cerró el estante y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias... –  
No era algo que no supiese, Seiya se encargaba de recordárselo constantemente. Por eso Damián lo apreciaba, por estar en todo momento bueno o malo, porque a veces podía casi palpar el cariño que Seiya le transmitía, su compresión en todos los sentidos, su apoyo e incluso su protección.  
...Pero no se daba cuenta de cómo era observado. Del pronóstico que todos esos síntomas podían indicarle. Pero claro, Damián ni consideraba porque el estaba convencido de que a Seiya solo le gustaban las chicas. E incluso el mismo Seiya pensaba así.  
Hasta que lo conoció a él.  
A veces una sola cosa le da un giro de 180ª grados a nuestra vida. Y sin querer Seiya anhelaba que un día Damián le viese de la forma que él le estaba viendo y que reconociese que esos ojos deseaban algo mucho mas profundo que la amistad. 


	3. Caprichos de Sordo, Caprichos de Ciego

**Capítulo 03**  
**Caprichos de sordo, Caprichos de ciego.**

Shun era un hombre resignado.  
Resignado y acostumbrado a ceder ya en muchos sentidos. A veces creía ser un hombre cansado de la vida, de la ilusión y la desilusión, de la volátil felicidad y la tristeza plena y profunda. Con un vacío y una rabia llena en el alma, ambas por la misma razón. En otras palabras, Shun no era ni el rastro de lo que había sido en otro tiempo.  
Ahora por ejemplo, ya podía sentir de nuevo la desilusión con este nuevo trabajo en el cual estaba particularmente interesado. Incluso pensó en renunciar al proyecto, pero ya había firmado un contrato, además que comprendía ya habían sido suficientes reemplazos con la metida de pata del anterior arquitecto. Y por sobre todo eso, la razón que más peso debía tener para él: ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Se molestó consigo mismo por sentirse y mostrarse como estuvo. Por flaquearle las piernas, por el regreso de ese nudo en la garganta, por la furia que desde hace años parecía transcurrir en sus venas y el vacío que de igual manera se hacía profundo en su alma.  
Se acostó en la cama boca abajo, con el rostro y la boca arrugados prohibiéndose por ningún motivo dejar salir siquiera un rastro de llanto, aunque sus ojos implorasen por lo contrario.  
- ...¿por qué tenías que regresar?...  
La verdad era que ni siquiera estaba seguro del tono con el que se había formulado esa pregunta. Pues aunque detestase sentirse mal sabía que algo dentro de si, algo en su pecho, había dado un brinco de alegría en cuanto lo vio, como si la esperanza y la oportunidad perdida hace mucho en el mar, se apareciese de nuevo con el arrastrar de una suave ola que había llegado a sus orillas. Apretó mas el rostro conteniendo las lágrimas, aferrándose a la almohada al percatarse de que era verdad, de que su cuerpo y su alma se habían alegrado de verlo.  
- ¡NO!.  
Se levantó y se sentó de golpe derecho en la cama. Calmó el gesto del rostro a uno completamente distinto, un semblante molesto y un porte firme. A fin de cuentas, ya el era todo un hombre mayor. No un niñito llorón. Se obligó a tragarse ese nudo en la garganta.   
- ...Tú estás muerto. Tú no eres nada para mí. Han pasado muchos años y yo, ya lo superé...   
Sabía que era mentira, pero... ¿recuerdan el caso de cuando sabemos las cosas y no las queremos admitir?.  
Sip... este era el mismo caso...

Buscó rápidamente algo con qué entretenerse y casi como si lo hubiese invocado, su celular emitió el sonido de un mensaje. Así debía mantenerse, ocupado...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Y ocupado buscó mantenerse al día siguiente en el trabajo. Pero en algunas ocasiones era irremediable el tener que comunicarse. Mas Hyoga no parecía tan interesado en preguntas como el día anterior, talvez al fin hubiese entendido que Shun no estaba para darse el lujo de tratarlo como un amigo, aunque eso le crease cierta impotencia el señor Kido. Pues se suponía que ese otro señor ya no tenía ninguna relevancia en su vida.  
- Hay que demolerlo. –  
- No considero que haya que hacerlo, sería un gasto innecesario.  
- Las cosas se hacen bien hechas o no se hacen.  
- Eso no está mal hecho.  
- Pero podría estar mejor...  
La verdad era que no hacía falta indicarle a Shun que había que ser perfeccionista, pues él como buen Virgo lo era. Mas sin embargo algo en su interior quería a toda costa el llevarle la contraria, el demostrarse a si mismo que podía llevárselo por encima y no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo.  
- Simplemente es un gasto innecesario. – Continuó Shun. – Además de que se habrá perdido el trabajo que ya hemos iniciado. No colaboraré si destruyen esas bases.  
En parte consiguió su objetivo: exasperar al señor Hyoga.

Pero éste no quería repetir el discurso del día anterior y decidió medir sus palabras antes de soltarle que nuevamente estaba siendo un caprichoso malcriado.  
- Pues hablaré...yo mismo... con el señor Emilio, para que se encargue de buscar un ingeniero que SI esté dispuesto a trabajar correctamente.   
... le devolvió esa bola de fuego, objetivo también encontrado: Irritar al señor Kido.  
- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?. –  
- No, no estoy tratando de decir nada, LO ESTOY DICIENDO. Deseo alguien que en verdad esté dispuesto a trabajar sin malcriadeces. – Oops, se le salió.   
- Yo estoy velando por el buen uso de los recursos que se nos han suministrado. Cosa que USTED no está cumpliendo del todo.  
Le sabía a mierda si no tenía razón pero no se iba a dejar joder por Hyoga. (Perdonen las expresiones yo solo escribo el pensamiento de Shun).

Hyoga se levantó de la silla mirándole fijamente al rostro, Shun se levantó de igual manera molesto viéndolo fijo a los ojos, ambos con las manos sobre la mesa de madera, sobre la cual reposaban varios planos.  
- ... No estamos discutiendo por el trabajo... – Comentó Hyoga muy lentamente pudiendo leer en los ojos de Shun.  
...pudiendo aún leer los ojos de Shun. Entender su silencio. Hablarse sin palabras, o con las palabras equivocadas...  
- Tú simplemente me odias... – completó luego de una larga pausa.  
El comentario no fue respondido y el silencio otorgó. O al menos el mismo Shun creyó que otorgaba dando respuestas que salían de su boca para afuera, o deseos de su mente, mas no realidades de su alma.  
- Aún sigues siendo totalmente predecible Shun. – Comentó Hyoga. – Pero yo respeté tú decisión de ser... – No terminó la oración. No quería pronunciar ninguna palabra que siquiera rodease al tema. Se lo había prohibido. No quería recordar momentos. No quería nada que tuviese que ver con el señor Kido. - ...tú respeta mi decisión... – completó al cabo de unos instantes y el silencio volvió a inundar de nuevo la oficina.  
Shun se mantenía observándole a los ojos escuchándole.   
Rió con ironía...  
- ¿Seguro que la respetas?, ¿por eso te pesa tanto decir una palabra?... –   
Los silencios se hacían tradición en estas conversaciones casi mudas, pero íntimamente profundas.  
- Y te equivocas Hyoga. El Shun predecible ya no existe. Tú a mí no me conoces, soy otra persona. Pasó ya demasiado tiempo y no creas que soy tan estúpido como para todavía dejarme desvivir... –  
Parte de lo que decía era verdad, parte no.  
Shun ya no era un chico dulce, alegre y energético, no. Ahora era un señor serio, directo e irónico, como se le mostraba. Incluso quería creerse rencoroso, pero por dentro seguía siendo completamente lo contrario.  
- Así que... te agradezco, no ligues lo personal con lo profesional. – Comentó Shun.  
- Cachicamo diciéndole al morrocoy conchudo. –  
Shun volvió a reír.  
- Jaja... pero que crees Hyoga. ¿Que tú vales tanto la pena?. ¿Qué tantos años han sido apenas días para mí?. ¿Qué mi vida depende de ti?, jajaja... te has vuelto mas ridículo que nunca.  
- No mas que tú muchachito. Porque eso sigues siendo... un muchachito, que aún no ha alcanzado la madurez y que no acepta aún cuando ha tomado decisiones equivocadas. No más mírate... ¿qué eres tú?. Solo un infeliz chico, solo eres eso...  
Esta era la conversación del espejo, donde cada cual parecía hablarle a su reflejo.  
- Reprimido.  
- MARICO.

El silencio sepulcral volvió a la oficina. Esa última palabra había sido no hablada sino escupida por Hyoga. Y parecía haberse clavado como un palillo muy delgado y con un punta bien afilada en el pecho de Shun, atravesándole. Odió sentir de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta, pero para su fortuna sus ojos esta vez no se aguaron, se volvió a reír actuadamente y solo le susurró.  
- Jódete... – Antes de salir de nuevo de la oficina.  
La puerta se trancó e Hyoga quien le había seguido con la mirada le pegó con el puño a la mesa molesto. Respirando hondo. Los hombros tensos y el corazón acelerado. Molesto más por la cercanos que habían estado al tema, que por las palabras de Shun en si.  
...era obvio que mentía...  
Al menos para Hyoga. Apenas se había percatado del nudo en la garganta con su última ofensa pero, aún sin eso, él estaba seguro de que le afectaba. De que sentía. No sabía exactamente por qué pero... ese silencio que había compartido con él fue íntimo. Aunque esta vez no fue precisamente el amor y la calma lo que le hubiese servido de base...   
_ ...Aún puedo leer en tus ojos Shun... _   
Nació el pensamiento en su mente, el cual trató de despejar rápidamente moviendo su rostro de lado a lado. Se le apretó el pecho con molestia, con molestia porque aún compartían ese silencio... porque aún existía ese lazo, que creía haber roto hace demasiado tiempo. Y mas molesto aún, porque había estado todo el día anterior y ese con el mismo ánimo, por haberle vuelto a ver, por recordar de nuevo, por tenerle cerca. Por tentarle una vez más... 

Tomó las llaves de su carro y se devolvió hacia su casa. Hoy no tenía ganas de trabajar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se cerró.  
Shun se mordía su dedo índice con fuerza, con los ojos apretadas y las mejillas rojas. Estaba en uno de los baños móviles que habían en la construcción. Cerró con seguro. Sintiendo tremendamente herido, tremendamente impotente y tremendamente frustrado.  
Ese desgraciado... aún tenía las bolas de echarle en cara su infelicidad, sabiendo que él era precisamente el motivo de ella. Ahora si las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Había aprendido a manejarlas, a retenerlas hasta encontrar su soledad... 

Shun aún tenía dudas, ¿había tomado la decisión correcta?.  
Pues ciertamente no era feliz... ¿Hyoga si lo era?.

No sabía que pensar... ¡No era cuestión de una decisión!. ¡Él no había decido ser como era, EL ERA Y YA!. Esa decisión no le había correspondido. Él no controlaba sus gustos, sus deseos. Él simplemente seguía su instinto... pues aunque algunos dijesen que estaba errado ese era su verdadero instinto. ¡Su verdadera naturaleza!. Él no iba en contra de nadie. ¡Todos iban en contra de él!...

Se dejó arrastrar apoyado en la puerta hasta el piso sosteniéndose la cara.

_ No puede ser... no puede ser... ¡¿POR QUÉ JUSTO AHORA TENÍAS QUE VOLVER?!. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE PERDISTE PARA SIEMPRE COMO DEBISTE HACERLO?!...  
No debo... ¡No debo estar así!. Yo no soy un muchachito ya para estar llorando de una manera tan humillante como esta. Yo soy UN HOMBRE, independientemente de mis tendencias sexuales YO SOY UN HOMBRE y eso siempre lo he tenido bien claro. No debo llorar, no debo... ¡y no voy a hacerlo!.  
Me limpio las lágrimas Hyoga. No quiero llorar más nunca por ti. MIL VECES, me lo he propuesto y he pecado al no tener palabra, pero esta fue la última vez. Así me reviente por dentro y los ojos se me hinchen o me ardan no voy a botar una sola lágrima mas por ti. Por ti NI POR NADIE. Te Odio... ¡Te Odio con todas mis fuerzas!  
Y no te daré el gusto de verme renunciar a mi trabajo... primero te vas tú que yo. Primero desistirás tú que yo. Primero caerás tú que yo. Como siempre ha sido Hyoga, como buen cobarde que eres... _


	4. ¿La Edad Interfiere?

**Capítulo 04**  
**¿La edad interfiere?**

Cristina era una mujer complicada.  
Ese día, ella vio salir a Hyoga con un ánimo diferente al acostumbrado pero no dijo nada, talvez era solo uno de esos días en los que uno se despierta sin ganas de nada. Apenas Hyoga le dio el beso y salió del lugar, Damián bajó las escaleras rascándose la cabellera rubia aún con cara de sueño.  
- Bendición.   
- Dios lo bendiga. – Contestó Cristina como todas las mañanas. – Ahí tienes el desayuno.  
El desayuno de este día era un Sándwich la verdad era que en parte por eso Cristina entendía que Hyoga saliera con ese ánimo, ella había amanecido igual: sin ganas de cocinar. Además que no había dormido tan profundamente como le hubiese gustado, Hyoga se había movido a cada rato sobre el colchón e incluso se había levantado en la madrugada y la despertó cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación la vez que se asomó al cuarto de Damián. Pero no importaba, eso ella lo entendía.  
Después de "cocinados y comidos" (como ella solía decirle a la hora del desayuno), se estuvo un rato viendo televisión e incluso tomó una siesta que aunque no duró demasiado le sirvió para reparar el sueño de la noche anterior. Cuando se levantó ya Damián debía haberse marchado a la universidad.  
Suspiró.   
La universidad. La verdad que como a toda madre se le hacía increíble que su hijo ya casi fuese totalmente independiente, resignarse a que pronto les volaría del nido no era tarea fácil. Por eso en parte había entendido su petición de no interferir en el problema que había tenido con los muchachos, él estaba en proceso de independizarse y ella respetaba eso. No quería que después de adultos él los necesitase tanto. Pero igual, se le hacía muy rápido...   
17 años ya tenía su hijo, casi el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba de casada, 20 años.  
- 20 años...  
Se volvió a repetir de nuevo ella con otro suspiro como si con ellos tratase de quitarse el peso de esas palabras. Diecisiete años siendo madre, veinte años de feliz matrimonio con Hyoga y quien sabe cuantos años mas de graduada.

Y Con este aire melancólico y de recuerdos que traía Cristina ese día, se dispuso a revisar los viejos álbumes de fotos. Encontrándose las propias de su matrimonio, Damián de bebé, la familia, fiestas, carnaval y en otro álbum mucho mas viejito fotos de su graduación.  
Otro suspiro más.  
- Tantos años de estudio, para nada. – se comentó a si misma, algo irritada al darse cuenta o mejor dicho, recordarse la verdad. Se había calado desde preescolar hasta el último semestre de la universidad para no ejercer su carrera, ¿para no ser ingeniero?. Estaba seguro que junto a su esposo a ella tampoco le faltaría trabajo pero, por distintas razones de distintos momentos ella siempre había dejado el trabajo de lado, hasta que finalmente se acostumbró a ser 'una mujer casera'.  
Primero el embarazo. Luego, el tiempo de cuidado con el bebé que estaba en sus primeros meses y necesitaba leche, luego que aprendía a caminar, a hablar. ¡Que aprendía a todo y ella no quería perder ningún momento!.  
Y Bueno... el bebé se volvió el primer plano en toda su vida. Y ahí acababa de salir para la universidad dejándola sola en la casa. Ya llevaba muchos años divorciada de sus estudios y el trabajo.  
- Como son las cosas...   
Sin decir más cerró el álbum y se dispuso a salir como hacía después del mediodía. A casa de su madre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿Qué te vas a qué?!... –  
- A Casar hija, a casar...  
- ¡Mamá!. ¡¿Cómo que a casar?! – le preguntó Cristina incrédula. Su madre ya casi alcanzaba los setenta años como es posible que estuviese hablándole de matrimonio.  
- A Casarse pues, eso sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer...  
- ¡Mamá!. ¡Tú tienes casi setenta años!. –  
- ¡Y Sigo viva! ¡Ja ja!... ¿Eso no es lo que importa?  
- ¡No mamá!. Ya tu... tu no estás para...  
- ¿Para qué mija, para ser felíz?. – Le preguntó la señora y Cristina se calló durante un momento. Por mayor que fuese aún respetaba su madre. - ¿Eso es lo tu quieres para tu madre?. ¿Eterna soledad?. ¿Qué me encierre en esta casa y me siente en una silla a esperar a que la muerte me lleve?  
- Ay... no digas eso mamá. Tú no estás sola, sabes que me tienes a mí, a Damián y a mis herma...  
- ¡Pero ustedes tienen sus familias!. – La interrumpió. - ¿Qué hay de mí?. ¿Yo no tengo el mismo derecho que ustedes solo porque estoy mas vieja?. ¿Solo porque cometí el grandísimo error de entregarle mi juventud al hombre incorrecto?.

Esas palabras cayeron pesadas, como casi todas las verdades. Por primera vez Cristina consideraba la situación desde esa perspectiva. Ciertamente, ella no había tenido padre, o al menos no más que el biológico. Un hombre que había abandonado a su madre, con dos niñas y una barriga...  
...Pero una madre que para nada había hecho lo mismo abandonándolos, al contrario, una madre que tuve que sacrificarse y hacerlo que fuese para salir adelante y mantener a esos tres hijos. Una madre que tuvo que entregar esa juventud al trabajo y a la responsabilidad. Y a pesar de todo, una madre triunfadora, porque ahí estaban ellos o al menos ella en ese momento su mayor prueba, su mejor certificado.   
- Tienes razón... – comentó Cristina bajando la cabeza.  
Entonces su madre, la señora Crisol se permitió quitarle la mirada de encima también.  
- Y... ¿quién es?...  
- Es un señor que conocí en la iglesia. Tiene mas o menos mi edad... – comentó algo bajo la señora. Cristina tuvo las ganas de preguntar que significa "mas o menos", debido a que conocía esos términos de su madre que resultaban siendo una gran diferencia. No se imaginaba a su madre con un señor de la edad de Hyoga pero tampoco quería verla con uno que le llevase 10 o mas años. Pero se tuvo casi morder la lengua y no dijo nada, ya luego lo conocería. 

-------------------------------------

Lo que son las casualidades de la vida, uno no las cree hasta que las tiene en frente y entiende que suceden, por eso a veces dejamos pasar las oportunidades. Pero por esta vez, Cristina no se permitiría que fuese igual...

Iba caminando con unas bolsas del mercado que acababa de hacer y había decidido cambiar la ruta que siempre hacía, no quería empatronarse además de dar un paseo distinto al acostumbrado. Y en su camino había encontrado algo particular, un terreno completamente vacío, con un único... cuarto, lugar, oficina, no sabía como llamarlo pues se veía pequeño, en su interior. Y al lado un cartel muy grande en colores azules claro que decía:   
_"Próximamente, Iglesia de la Divina Pastora, se solicita personal calificado para construcción"._

Abajo los teléfonos.  
¡Era su oportunidad!. Sacó de su cartera un bolígrafo y anotó en la bolsa del pan los números llamaría desde su casa cuando se deshiciera de tantas bolsas. Ahora si tenía tiempo para trabajar, para al fin ejercer su carrera. Se acordó por un momento de donde venía y lo que acababa de hacer, había renegado a su madre el hecho de hacer algo por su edad y ahora, ella hacía algo muy similar. Subió la mirada y volvió a ver el cartel algo dudosa, de si ya no era muy tarde... volvió a ver los números y se dirigió a su casa. Ahora con la duda de tomar o no tomar la oportunidad. No quería parecer una persona que decía algo y hacía otra cosa...

----------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu era un hombre trabajador, humilde, amable y amistoso.  
No era muy difícil el hablar con él, era una persona bastante vivaz y simpática. Además de que era un romántico por naturaleza (como buen libra jojo). Con muchas mujeres había tenido el gusto de estar pero lamentablemente ninguna le había logrado acompañar hasta esas alturas de su vida.  
¡Mas sin embargo él era feliz!.  
El no era de echarse a rendir. Para nada y ahí estaba, buscando un próximo trabajo para cuando apenas terminase la construcción y el contrato con el señor Emilio. Salía de esa pequeña oficina que había en el terreno de la futura iglesia, había dejado su currículo y estaba casi seguro de recibir una llamada en los próximos días. No por creído sino porque tenía fe.  
La misma fe que le mantenía de pie todavía, aunque le pesase levantarse todos los días con un vacío al otro lado de la cama, con tanto silencio en un hogar de soltero algo desordenado. Y con la ausencia extrañada de un buen plato que comer, pues aunque sabía cocinar sentía que le faltaba algo. Talvez solo le faltaba una cosa, pero a la vez esa cosa, hacía que le faltara todo. Salió de esa oficina de cualquier modo con la cabeza en alto y sonriente en dirección a su casa. Almorzaría y luego se dirigiría a su actual trabajo, el del contrato con el señor Emilio. 

Mas durante el camino le entró un aire melancólico que ciertamente si hubiese estado acompañado no hubiese sentido por venir distraído, pero como no fue así no puedo evitarlo, al ver niños. Mujeres. Familias. Gente no sola como él. Un padre compartiendo un helado con su hijo y luego regalándole un suave pero corto y lleno beso a su esposa.   
...Parece que la felicidad de unos es la tristeza de otros...   
Shiryu se obligó a voltear la mirada y apurar el paso, ya sabía como él mismo se ponía cuando veía esas escenas así que prefirió mejor omitirlas. A veces consideraba que era mal hecho el hecho de "comer" frente a los "pobres" (como él) pero luego analizaba y e encontraba con que él haría lo mismo. Y Todo pensamiento quedaba en nada de nuevo.  
Definitivamente mejor omitir...

Sonó su celular.  
- ¿Aló?...  
- Shiryu.  
- Ajá, dígame señor Emilio.  
- ¿Ya estás en el trabajo?  
- No señor, hoy entro después de almuerzo.  
- ¿Después del almuerzo jeje, pues temprano quiero salir contigo y algunos empleados a una cena.  
- ¿Una cena? – Shiryu se puso a recordar. - ¡Cierto!. 1 de Mayo.  
- Ahhh ya te acordaste que hoy no les toca trabajar jaja, creo podemos celebrar y resolver unos cuantos asuntitos. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Quisiera adelantar un poco los trabajos, por eso disfrute los días tan sueltos como éste. Yo ya llamaré a los demás empleados, ¿Algún problema con visitar el mismo restaurante donde charlamos cuando te di el empleo?.  
- Ninguno señor.  
- Bien entonces ahí será, hasta luego.  
- Hasta luego Señor Emilio y... Gracias.

Colgó.  
_ Que tonto soy _   
Se dijo Shiryu para sus adentros sonriendo, gozando de llevarse la sorpresa de que hoy tenía el día libre. Colgó su celular del pantalón como lo traía antes de que sonara y continuó en el camino, el cual no había dejado de seguir incluso mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿Qué tal señor Shiryu?  
Volteó hacia quien le saludaba del lado dentro de una casa, detrás del portón. Un chico de cabellos castaños, joven, con una larga cadena en la mano con la cual sujetaba y se disponía a sacar a pasear a un gigantesco perro Rock Wilder.  
- ¿Qué tal Seiya, como estás? – Se detuvo.  
- ¿Bien gracias como está usted? –  
- Bien también. ¿Tus padres?. ¿Todo bien?  
- Si todo bien, andan trabajando.  
- Ahh está bien. ¿Los estudios bien también?. Ya era hora de que sacaras a Roco ese no para de ladrar para que lo saquen.  
- Si, se vuelve obstinante la verdad... bueno, nos vemos luego. Buenos días...  
- Buenos días Seiya.

Esa había sido una conversación casi protocolar, básica y realmente mas por cortesía que por propio interés. Cada quien estaba en su mundo, mas sin embargo ambos dos se llevaban muy bien, como buenos vecinos que eran.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Seiya era un muchacho paciente, noble y calmado.  
Un chico con mucha compresión debido a la inmensa necesidad que tenía de ser comprendido. Sus padres sabían su secreto: le gustaban los chicos. Y como pocos casos lo aceptaron tal y cual era. Además Seiya suponía que el hecho de no ser hijo único sino el menor de 3 hermanos les había ayudado en mucho.

Roco era su fiel amigo desde la infancia. Habían crecido juntos lo cual en su momento había causado mucha controversia, ya que un perro de esa raza no es precisamente el mejor amigo de un niño. Se decía que esos perros tenían la fuerza y resistencia para quedarse guindados de algo sujeto en el techo con la mandíbula por una hora. Además de que su "perrito" tenía unos colmillos gigantescos que espantaban a cualquier persona menor o mayor que pasase cerca del portón. Ladraba mucho... pero la verdad era realmente inofensivo.

Desde hace ya un tiempito había un tema en específico que traía distraído y algo melancólico a Seiya, y ese tema tenía nombre: Damián.

Muchas veces sentía las inmensas ganas de serle mas directo y no solo revelarle su secreto que al fin y al cabo entendería perfectamente, sino el admitirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Los ojos con que le veía, el futuro con el que soñaba y que no se limitaba precisamente a los de una muy bonita amistad. Un día había estado apunto de decírselo pero ese día fue cuando Damián le comentó de ese otro "hombre", con el cual había comenzado una relación y al parecer estaba muy feliz. Haberle dicho en ese momento talvez habría significado separarlo como amigo, él seguro decidiría tomar distancia.  
...Después de todo, Seiya no era su tipo.  
A Damián le gustaban los chicos mayores, o mejor dicho los hombres mayores. Seiya no compartía para nada su gusto pero lo respetaba, aunque le costase aceptarlo. Pues él era menos que Damián por meses pero era menor y mas pequeño. Eso en parte le hacía sentir impotente el no tener un mínimo de chance con él. Le daba rabia escuchar comentarios de Damián sobre como sería el chico que mas le gustase y que ninguna de las características concordara con la suya, era deprimente.

¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego y no darse cuenta de que estaba hiriendo a Seiya?, ¡Él le buscaba el tema siempre!. ¡Él le animaba o incluso adulaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad!. Él camuflajeaba con otras palabras un "te amo" un "me gustas" o un "te quiero para mí".

...pero no había caso. Él no se daba cuenta y Seiya no se atrevía a decir nada. Intentaría aceptar perder toda oportunidad de tener algo con él, pero no de ser su amigo.


	5. Necesito Ayuda

**Capítulo 05**  
**Necesito Ayuda**

Ahí estaban.  
Jefe y empleados.  
Reunidos..."celebrando" el día del trabajador.

Ni el Señor Hyoga, ni el Señor Shun se habían dejado acomplejar por la presencia del otro, muchos menos faltar a la cena, si se podían calar en el trabajo podrían soportar unas pocas horas junto a los demás aún con la presencia del otro en un lujoso restaurante.  
El Señor Emilio en una esquina, en el puesto de "honor". A su lado izquierdo el primero de sus contratados, el señor Shiryu, al lado de este el rubio, Hyoga. Por la izquierda del señor Emilio, Shun Kido a sus lados otros empleados.

Después de largo rato les habían servido la cena, habían charlado básicamente del proyecto, de cómo iban las cosas y del hecho que habría que "meterle combustible a la cuestión". Ya que el señor Emilio se tomaría unas largas vacaciones de "luna de miel" pero antes de largarse quería ver completada su obra.  
...Caprichos de millonario la verdad, pues iban muy atrasados y aún habían muchas cuestiones 'en discusión' y 'por resolver' de las cuales el mismo señor Emilio y la gran mayoría de los empleados no estaban conscientes, pero que de uno u otro modo les alentaban el paso.

- ¿Cómo está tu esposa Hyoga?  
El hombre rubio se tardó un poco en responder, en parte porque tenía la comida en la boca y por otro lado, le incomodó el que hablase de su vida frente a todos. O no, específicamente frente a "aquel". No estaba del todo seguro de querer que el otro se enterase de su vida, pero al parecer no se había inmutado en lo mas mínimo pues seguía comiendo con normalidad.  
- Está bien, se ha quedado en la casa.  
- ¿Con tu hijo?  
Otro detallito de su vida... DETALLOTE  
- Si... con mi hijo...  
- Mmm... me alegra... – dijo el Señor Emilio limpiándose la boca y de momento volteándose hacia Shun. - ¡Así es como deben ser las cosas!. Yo le he dicho a este muchacho que se vaya por el mismo camino pero no me hace caso...  
Ya eso si iba muy directo como para no inmutarse.  
El Señor Kido ya estaba acostumbrado a las imprudencias poco corteses de su jefe. A los comentarios que no solo venían de él sino de gran parte a su alrededor. Y a los cuales finalmente se había resignado y acostumbrado a tener que vivir con ellos. Pero solamente paró de comer por unos instantes respiró y buscó perder la mirada de nuevo en el plato.  
- El es homosexual... – dijo el señor Emilio bajando la voz, como si Shun no hubiese oído el comentario anterior o como si solo le interesase que los de la mesa de al lado se enteraran.  
Hyoga se hizo el recién enterado y también busco perder la mirada en el plato.  
- ¡Yo no le hallo pies ni cabeza!. Uno debe tener mujer, hijos...¡Familia!. – Se metió un pedazo de bistec a la boca pero igualmente continuó hablando mientras masticaba. – Pensará que ya está muy viejo para la gracia pero No, ¡Mírame a mí!. ¡Que ahorita me voy a casar jeje! – Eructó. – Disculpen...  
Shiryu veía la cara de algunos empleados, la de Shun, la de Hyoga y la del señor Emilio, sintiendo vergüenza ajena, no era primicia para él saber sobre la vida de Shun ya lo conocía de algún tiempo, pero lo respetaba, eran amigos. Y aunque sea de esa forma, uno acompañaba al otro en la soledad. Mas no se atrevía a decir algo en contra de esos comentarios, simplemente trató de cambiar el tema.  
- ¿Y Cómo se llama tu hijo Hyoga?  
- Da...  
- Disculpen.  
Shun se había levantado de la silla y retirado de la mesa sin más excusa que esta última. Interrumpiendo a Hyoga quien por un momento se asustó ante la idea de que Shun pudiese haberse ofendido y en un impulso quisiese soltar la lengua mas de lo debido. Shiryu siguió a Shun con la mirada hasta el baño.  
- Te lo digo muchacho... – le comentaba el señor Emilio a Hyoga por lo bajito. – Es que ese mundo lo tiene mal...  
- Con permiso. Ya terminé... – dijo Shiryu levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño de igual forma.

...Ese mundo...  
Hyoga persiguió con la vista también al hombre de largos cabellos negros que iba tras el señor Kido. Por un momento extrañado, confuso, ¿sería... sería que ese hombre tenía algo con Shun?. Seguramente el señor Emilio ya le habría dicho pero... ¿y que tal si Shiryu aún no admitía nada?. ¿Si era un "enclosetado" como dicen?.  
...¿Si es que eran pareja y por eso lo había perseguido hasta el baño a consolarlo?...

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía de nuevo pensando en eso?.   
¿A él que le importaba?. ¡Que hicieran lo que se les viniese en gana en ese asqueroso baño!. ¡Que se revolcaran si les daba la gana!.  
- ...  
¿Llegarían a tanto?. Volvió a sacudir el rostro.  
Pero igualmente sintió ganas de ir al baño y no precisamente porque quisiese orinar.

---------------------------------------------------

El Señor Kido se veía en el espejo con el rostro mojado con el agua del lavamanos. Con gesto serio.  
- Tú...estás acostumbrado...a esto... – le dijo a su reflejo.  
- ¿Shun?   
El Señor Kido volteó hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba Shiryu observándolo algo temeroso aún de pasar, como si ese no fuese un lugar tan suyo como de él.  
- Dime – respondió Shun con el mismo gesto serio, tratando de mostrar que no sucedía nada.  
- No... no estoy de acuerdo con los comentarios que hace el señor Emilio.  
Shun subió un poco los hombros en un gesto de poca importancia.  
- Ya estoy acostumbrado a comentarios peores y con menos argumentos...  
Se volteó de nuevo hacia el lavamanos y continuó con la labor de disimular que se mojaba el rostro "supuestamente grasiento" y se acomodaba los cabellos viéndose en el espejo.  
- Si pero... supongo que entre tantas gotas, alguna ha de llenar el vaso. Por algo te paraste...¿no?.  
- Supongo. – se limitó a contestar Shun con tono casual. – Pero vine fue a lavarme las manos y el rostro, ya terminé, ya vuelvo de nuevo para allá.  
Buscó pasarle por un lado a Shiryu pero este posó una mano en su hombro y lo hizo detener.  
- Tú y yo sabemos que no es así. – comentó Shiryu. – Pensé que nosotros habíamos alcanzado un mínimo nivel de confianza Shun.  
Ninguno de los dos se veía la cara, ya que Shiryu le había tomado del hombro justo cuando pasado por su lado, de modo que sus vistas apuntaban en direcciones opuestas, para fortuna de Shun quien en ese momento no ocultaba un gesto de culpa en su rostro. Suspiró profundamente.  
- Estas no son cosas que... que pueda hablar con... alguien como tú...   
Y Sabía por qué lo decía, no buscaba hablar del tema con Shiryu porque no quería se le malinterpretase. Todos o muchos de los hombres heterosexuales creían al enterarse que él no lo era, que correría a echárseles encima como si fuese un león hambriento. Y no quería que Shiryu pensase que él buscaba corromperlo o nada por estilo. Pero ese era uno de los lados por los que no conocía a su amigo.  
- No te gusta que generalicen con los hombres como tú y tú ya estás generalizando con los hombres como yo. – dijo Shiryu con tono de consejo dándose media vuelta y volteando a Shun para quedar se frente. – Sube la cara. – le ordenó a este, quien se sintió apenado y rápidamente la subió. – Creo... que las personas valoran mas las cosas cuando no las tienen... o cuando las pierden, quizás por eso yo valoro tanto el amor Shun y yo... yo no puedo comprender como hay personas que se encargan de vetar el amor, de vetar la felicidad de los otros. Por eso, creo entender como te has de sentir ahora.  
Shun ladeó la cabeza a un lado, a pesar de que Shiryu intentase o dijese esas palabras en ese momento, él no debía entenderle, al menos no por completo, él no debía saber todo lo que esto implicaba, no simplemente ser vetado. Ya antes había escuchado palabras como esa, y se las había llevado el viento.   
- ...y sé que es difícil que yo entienda todo por eso yo quería proponerte algo...  
Eso definitivamente no sonó como palabras que Shun hubiese escuchado antes y el tono en que había sido pronunciadas hizo que volviese su mirada de nuevo hacia Shiryu sorprendido.  
- Me gustaría... intentar algo...contigo... si me lo permites...

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba y por consecuente tampoco supo qué palabras decir o usar por los próximos segundos. Todos o casi todos los hombres que le gustaban los otros hombres buscaban al menos en algún momento que les gustasen las mujeres pero, no al revés... Un hombre de sexualidad "derecha" (Straight como les dicen) jamás... jamás buscaba intentar con un hombre. ¡No le hacia falta!.  
...Pero la excepción, estaba parada frente a él...   
- No... – le dijo Shun bajando la cabeza avergonzado. – Tú no tienes por qué hacer esto...  
- No solo lo hago por ti Shun. – le interrumpió Shiryu esta vez levantándole el rostro con su mano y no solo con palabras u ordenes. – Lo hago por mí. Dame la oportunidad, que ninguna mujer me ha querido dar...  
Aunque no gritaba, este hombre sonaba desesperado.  
- Tu no mereces esto...- comentó Shun separándose un poco aún con la cabeza baja pero tratando de decir sus palabras de la manera mas concisa posible. – Además... yo estoy saliendo con alguien.

La mirada de Shiryu pareció perder un brillo temporal que había aparecido en ellos. Por un momento Shun sintió tristeza, pero comprendía que esta nada tenía que ver con su persona, aunque le diese la oportunidad sabía que tarde o temprano Shiryu se daría cuenta, de que ellos no podían estar juntos.  
...Tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que nosotros no podríamos estar juntos...   
Esa frase resonó en su memoria y le revolvió el estómago. Pero esta vez, no lloró. Ni lo haría buscó continuar la conversación de algún modo con Shiryu o perderse en otro pensamiento.  
- Créeme que, no te hace falta vivir en las sombras. – Sonrió Shun humildemente, pujando ese gesto. Shiryu hizo un gesto extraño y fue ahora él quien bajo la cabeza. – Ven... vamos de regreso de una vez o ya han de pensar mal allá en la mesa. De cualquier forma, gracias por venir a verme, amigo...

---------------------------------------------------------

No quería. No quería pero la curiosidad le estaba matando.   
La mirada se le iba sola, y las palabras imparables del Señor Emilio le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, Hyoga simplemente sonreía y asentía cuando este se le quedaba mirando. De repente, vio a Shun salir con una mano en la espalda de Shiryu y movió rápidamente su mirada de lugar de nuevo hacia el señor Emilio.  
- ...Entonces ella dijo "qué irá a decir mi hija"... Ahhh hasta que al fin volvieron. – se interrumpió a si mismo cuando los vio a los dos volver y sentarse en la mesa. – Ya estaba pensando mal de Shiryu también ja ja ja...  
Otro comentario del cual casi todos los empleados sintieron vergüenza.  
- Ese es otro que me tiene preocupado, aún no le hemos conseguido una novia. Mejor que no se junte mucho con Shun porque sino... jajaja –  
- ¿Sino qué Señor? – dijo Shiryu algo imprudente rayando en los límites hacia la descortesía.  
- Bueno... – se cohibió un poco el señor Emilio al notar que su broma no fue muy bien recibida. – Me refiero a que... a que no vayas a cambiar de gustos pues... ¿verdad eh... Hyoga? – Buscó apoyo en el rubio quien aún no le prestaba del todo atención y lo que hizo fue asentir.  
- Si, si señor... –  
- Pues prefiero cambiar de gustos a pasar una vida infeliz, triste y solitaria. –  
Hubo un momento de tensión en la mesa.  
Ese comentario hizo molestar muchísimo a Hyoga. Seguramente Shun debía haber contado toda una historia malversada sobre él a ese señor de cabellos negros y ese comentario no era mas que una punta con la que estaba buscando hacerle explotar.  
El Señor Emilio, sintió el pecho oprimirse y sus dientes morder con rabia, estaba apunto de mascullar entre su boca que no permitiría que ningún empleado se meta con su vida o su forma de vivir (ya que todos estos años había permanecido soltero). Shun miraba con los ojos explayados a Shiryu cuando este terminó de hacer su comentario justo antes de que alguien más se le adelantase.  
- ...como la he llevado hasta ahora. –  
Ese silencio entre las dos frases había tenido un muy claro doble sentido para con el señor Emilio. Pero este mas bien al ver terminada la frase de Shiryu sintió que había sido él quien había malinterpretado todo, y se alegró de no haber interrumpido en ese silencio pues le avergonzaría hablar de su pasado como soltero, en el cual si bien había regado varios hijos pero nunca se había casado ni se le había conocido pareja estable.

Hyoga por otro lado, aún no desacostumbrado a los mensajes con trasfondo y al mundo entre secretos, estaba hirviendo debajo de su rostro inexpresivo. Muy molesto porque Shun hubiese abierto la bocota, y le hubiese inventado a Shiryu que Hyoga era un reprimido triste que hacía el papel de esposo, cuando realmente era un fracasado infeliz.  
...y bueno, comprenderá que, la verdad duele.

Shun por otro lado, imaginó que el rubio debía haber interpretado las cosas tal y como lo hizo, por alguna razón toda su atención durante la noche había estado enfocada en él, y se había preocupado por imaginar primero que había pensado Hyoga de esas palabras que el propio señor Emilio. Y de momento sintió pena, pero después sacudió la cabeza y se auto castigó, de todos modos se tenía bien merecida esa indirecta Hyoga. Además, él no la había dicho, y que pensase lo que le diera la gana, que él había sido un soplón o lo que sea, con tal ya él no significaba nada en la vida de Shun, nada...  
Según...

------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana había salido mas malhumorado que de costumbre. Y esta vez a diferencia de la anterior Cristina le preguntó el por qué, lamentablemente ese no se podía responder con la verdad (al menos eso concluyó Hyoga) quien tan solo se le ocurrió decir que tenía mucho trabajo ahora que les habían adelantado todo. Pero esto no pareció convencer a Cristina, quien nunca había visto molestarse a su esposo aunque esta misma razón (apuro) perdurase en casi todos sus arduos trabajos. Simplemente él no querría decirle ahora porque estaba en plena... "furia" (por decirlo de esa manera), ella esperaría a que el mal genio se le pasara para insistir nuevamente con la pregunta. Se despidió de él con el beso acostumbrado esa mañana y lo vio partir algo mas acelerado de lo normal, como si llegando mas temprano allá también saldría mas temprano.

Shun parecía bastante animado e indiferente en el trabajo, se había propuesto a si mismo no dejarse influencias mas por cierta presencia y por primera vez creía estarlo cumpliendo, llenándose de trabajo por todos lados e incluso mostrándose mientras podía radiante. Esto por muy lejos de contagiar a Hyoga le hacía enfurecer, pensando que su ánimo se debía al comentario que no pudo responder la noche pasada, a esa indirecta a esa punta que le había lanzado y que no sabía por qué motivo le había afectado.

Claro... el debía estar muy feliz, por tener a Shiryu que lo defendía. Era un cobarde, un débil que no podía defenderse por si solo, sino que buscaba con juegos infantiles y a través de otra persona lanzarle indirectas. Diciéndole triste, infeliz y solitario cuando él era quien tenía que encerrarse en el baño de un restaurante para revolcarse con el otro idiota.   
...Ahora también sentía rabia hacia Shiryu.

Por ser marioneta de Shun...  
No. ¡Por prestarse a un juego tan bajo!..  
Tampoco... ¡por haberle lanzado la indirecta!.   
¡Pero tampoco!. Le costó un tiempo y algunos trabajos vueltos a comenzar por falta de concentración darse cuenta de que, el motivo porque el que estaba furioso con Shiryu, era por haberse parado al baño tras Shun.  
...Desde ese momento, es que le había caído mal.

Hyoga se llevó las manos a la cabeza algo desesperado en un gesto de pausa y un intento de autocontrol. Observó los papeles regados y arrugados sobre su escritorio, nunca habían estado así, hacia tiempo que un problema personal no afectaba su rendimiento.

- Debo ir con el doctor... –  
Se comentó a si mismo con voz muy baja en la mañana.

Pero fue en la tarde que fue hasta donde había planeado, esa mañana lo había llamado para cuadrar una cita. Y por pura casualidad, suerte u obra y gracia del espíritu santo, el doctor se encontraba libre a las ocho de la noche y él podría visitarlo para hablar con él. No era un doctor cualquiera, era un psiquiatra. Un psiquiatra conocido desde hace tiempo por Hyoga y junto a quien ahora le tocaría volver.

- Buenas noches... –  
Le comentó al hombre mayor mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio. Vestido con una bata blanca, un hombre de cara arrugada y con gesto molesto le veía fijamente, la luz blanca proveniente del techo brillaba sobre la calva del hombre mayor.  
- Cuéntame Hyoga. ¿Cómo has estado?  
- Bien... – comentó sin permitirse dudar de esta respuesta. – Pero últimamente he tenido un problema.  
- Escucho...  
- Yo... eh... he estado preocupado por...  
- ¿Tiene que ver con las visitas que antes me hacías?  
Hyoga alzó una ceja extrañado, no porque el hombre adivinase porque constantemente solía hacerlo, sino por el hecho de pensar que hombres como él fuesen igual a visitarlo después de tanto tiempo.  
- Si señor.  
- Es normal. El ser humano siempre tiene dudas...  
Eso, de cierto modo le hizo respirar aliviado.  
- Pero cuéntame que ha sucedido.  
- Es Shun... – comentó Hyoga, por lo bajo y al no recibir ningún comentario asumió que el doctor no recordaba ese nombre. – El chico de hace años, con quien yo...  
- Con el que estuviste cierto, cierto. – Comentó el hombre asintiendo y dándose una vueltas en la sien, apretando la mirada como si así lograse recordar todo lo respectivo al asunto.  
- Verá, yo ya estoy casado, tengo un hijo ya en la universidad y no puedo permitirme ninguna clase de titubeos, sin embargo ayer... hubo una cena con mi jefe y algunos empleados, entre esos empleados estaba él. En un momento mi jefe hizo un comentario que le ofendió y... y él se levantó hacia el baño algo incómodo, detrás de él se fue otro de los empleados y... por un momento yo...  
- Sentiste celos... – completó el doctor por él. Hyoga no se atrevió ni a asentir aún estaba dudoso de eso y mantenía la mirada baja con vergüenza hacia el doctor. Hubo un silencio algo largo y mas incómodo para Hyoga que para el doctor quien parecía lucir pensativo pero al notar la incomodidad de Hyoga se apresuró a contestar. – No es nada de que preocuparnos, creo que con repetir un poco mas el tratamiento bastará.  
Hyoga suspiró.  
- ¿Recuerdas los pasos?  
Ciertamente el rubio recordaba algunos de esos ejercicios para 'enderezarse', entre uno de ellos estaba el crear una lista con todas las cosas desfavorables que 'ese mundo' le traía y repetírsela constantemente hasta hacerla rutina. Según muchos psiquiatras y psicólogos, después de hacer algo 30 veces esto se volvía rutina. Hyoga asintió.  
- Bien... ahora, acuéstate y recuérdame la historia con ese muchacho. Si vas a seguir viniendo, debo de recordar todo detalle de nuevo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

La diferencia era de 10 años.  
Hyoga tenía 28 mientras que Shun 18, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ningún problema con ello. A pesar de que una década de vida no es tan sencillo de olvidar ellos no sentían que la diferencia de edad fuera tan larga, simplemente se creían sumamente compatibles, tanto en pensamiento, como en madurez, en todo. Por algo habían durado poco mas de un año, muy felices, aunque a hurtadillas. 

...Si sus padres se enteraran el cuento no sería tan feliz.  
Un día casualmente hablaban de ese tema.

- Yo te quiero más.  
- No, yo te quiero más.  
Le contestó Hyoga al segundo mientras ambos reían tumbados en la parte mas alta de un cerro desolado que habían conseguido ir al mediodía, al menos podrían estar tranquilos de que era lo suficientemente lejos como para que algún conocido los fuese a encontrar juntos y comprometidamente allá. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde podían estar tranquilos. 

- No sabes lo que dices... – comentaba Shun aún entre risas. – Yo sería capaz de hacer todo por ti.  
- ¿Y Quien dice que yo no?  
- Jaja.. – se rió Shun y pudo sonreír algo orgulloso aunque a la vez con ganas de sonrojarse halagado. Hubo un silencio profundo mientras ambos se miraban los ojos. Hyoga tirado sobre el piso acostado y Shun acostado solo con el tronco elevado sobre la tierra apoyándose con el codo igualmente viéndole los ojos y esa sonrisa tan hermosa. – Hyoga si apareciese otro muchacho...  
- No aparecerá.  
- ¿Pero como estás tan seguro si...?  
- No aparecerá. – contestó este con una sonrisa sencilla con la intención de hacer a Shun resignar de que eso simplemente, no era posible. – No hay nadie que me guste mas que tú...  
Eso talvez era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Shun lo miró de reojo, este le respondió con una sonrisa y Shun finalmente decidió a resignarse de que era afortunado. ¡Muy afortunado!. Y a creerle porque después de todo, el tampoco creía poder conseguir alguien mejor que Hyoga.

- Yo tampoco te dejaría. – se acercó a sus labios y lo besó suave. – porque te amo. Te amo... y ni aunque mis padres se enterasen no te dejaría, porque ahora tu eres la mayor parte de mi vida Hyoga.  
- Yo tampoco te dejaría Shun, dijesen lo que dijesen.

Las palabras de jóvenes a veces son tan volátiles. Tan extremistas en pronunciación pero tan poco llenas en contenido. Pero claro está, que es malo generalizar, a veces hay quienes dicen las palabras con sincero significado y otros que salen de la boca para afuera.

Fue lamentable que por un despiste la diferencia en el contenido de estas palabras se reflejase por un simple despiste de los chicos. Hyoga se encontraba visitando a "su amigo" Shun en su casa, su madre se había ofrecido en ir a buscarlo a pesar de que este ya fuese mayor y no necesitase esto de nadie, pero casualidades pues ella estaba cerca en casa de una amiga y ¿por qué no?.  
Ellos se encontraban en uno de los cuartos del piso de abajo, uno de los cuartos con ventana hacia el frente de la casa, en donde mas allá estaba una cerca con otro ventanal de rejas y mas allá, era donde estaba la calle. Quizá por esto se confiaron, además del hecho de que la cortina que cubría el cuarto era de color oscuro, pero en medio de esa ceguera que da el amor no contaron con la variante del bombillo prendido de dicho cuarto.

Al llegar la madre de Hyoga en su carro tocó corneta parada en frente de uno de los ventanales. Y una onda fría bajó su cuerpo ante la sorpresa de ver dos siluetas para nada parecidas a las de los padres de Shun que se abrazaban y juntaban sus cabezas en un gesto que era totalmente reconocible como un beso y que además de esto, al ella tocar corneta escuchar claramente proviniendo de ese cuarto un "Ya voy" de la muy reconocible voz de su hijo quien minutos después salió junto a "su amigo" Shun quien vino a abrirle.

...Simple y de momento no supo que decir. Y extrañamente, mostró sus habilidades como actriz que años después heredaría su nieto Damián y simuló ser una noche normal al despedirse de Shun y ver a Hyoga hacerlo de igual forma estrechándose la mano y ahorrándose el comentario para una vez que habían arrancado en el carro.  
- Que sea la última vez. Que te vea besándote, con otro muchacho...

Por supuesto que durante el viaje al carro Hyoga no admitió nada, haría hasta el último esfuerzo por negar con toda su intención lo que su madre había visto, pero la verdad es que no había mucho que hacer. Ella había visto todo y ahora que habían llegado a la casa fuera de los ojos de cualquier otro, se mostró aún más molesta. Hyoga temió le fuese a contar a su padre, pero había algo que él también tenía muy claro respecto a su madre, ella no querría contar nada porque ella misma no quería admitir que tenía un hijo... "así"...

Finalmente, Hyoga tuvo que admitírselo a su madre. Pero incluso luego de eso pidió que no contase nada a los padres de Shun, desde luego la mamá de Hyoga no pretendía hacerlo, allá ellos si tenían un hijo que iba por mal camino y trataba de corromper a los demás, pero ella no admitiría nada con su hijo porque él no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto.

- De aquí a Noviembre quiero que estés cambiado. – ordenó la mamá sin conocer o considerar dificultad alguna. – Irás a un psiquiatra si es necesario, pero en mi familia no hay "raritos". 

Eso había sido la discusión de toda la noche. Y aunque Hyoga no esperaba que se prolongase tanto... la de casi toda una vida...  
Había hecho una promesa, luego hizo otra ahora tenía que hablar.

- Lo siento Shun... llegamos hasta aquí... –

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Aja... algo más...  
- No... nada más... – contestó Hyoga mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto algo infantil, sin percatarse de la acuosidad de sus ojos ni lo tapado de su nariz.  
- Creo que basta por ahora, creo que no es nada de que preocuparse. Sigue repitiendo tu ejercicio de la lista y ejercicios de visualización con tu mujer. A medida que lo vayas haciendo el estrés irá disminuyendo y siéntete afortunado de que al menos tú estás en esta silla recibiendo atención, mientras que ese pobre Señor está condenado a la infelicidad... hasta luego, Hyoga.


	6. Antojado

**Capítulo 06**  
**Antojado**

Ya había hecho esto antes, cuando por primera vez le había tocado cambiar. Esa pequeña lista que ahora estaba en su mano le ayudaba a reforzar su "ánimo" por mantenerse. Cada una con su respectiva viñeta, las muchas desventajas que ese mundo traía. Con la familia, con la sociedad, con la religión, e incluso muchas que aunque sabía eran creadas por la misma sociedad y los tabúes de calle igual trataba de creérselas para asegurarse de cualquier manera que no tenía nada que buscar del otro lado, en el otro bando, nada.

La sostenía en su mano y sin saber por qué sintió de repente miedo por leerla, porque recordaba que las primeras veces que lo había hecho hace muchos años, habían sido dolorosas. Claro, iba en contra de lo que era, pero finalmente se acostumbró.  
O bueno, debía haberse acostumbrado...

Comenzó a leer por lo bajito...  
- No pueden tener hijos...  
- Papá.  
Se asustó cuando vio que Damián aparecía por el marco de la puerta. Vestido con ropa cómoda y el cabello mojado, acababa de salir de bañarse.  
- ¿Estás muy ocupado?. Quería saber si podrías llevarme a la universidad nos vamos a reunir ahora en la tarde para ensayar la obra, vamos atrasados. –

La obra... su hijo ciertamente le había comentado pero antes no había pensado lo que ahora así. En estos momentos desconfiaba del mundo artístico, estaba muy asociado con ese otro mundo que no le agradaba, o al menos eso creía. Cantantes, actores, bailarines, modelos... de repente sentía desconfianza de darle el permiso a su hijo de hacer esas actividades, pero ¿como decirle que no de golpe?.   
- Está bien. – comentó sacando las llaves del carro. – Estoy libre, ¿tu estás listo?  
Guardó la lista en su bolsillo, tendría que agarrar valor en otro momento y volverla a leer, ni modo, prefería dedicarle un tiempo a su hijo y aprovechar su tiempo a solas en el carro, para tocar ciertos temas como las drogas y el alcohol, y aquel tema en especial del cual nunca le había hablado pero que ya creía era hora. Era hora se sacarlo de esa burbuja y mostrarle que "ese mundo" también existía y debía tener cuidado de no caer en él.  
Damián le asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, camino a la universidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Shiryu que haces aquí?.  
- No me rindo tan fácilmente... – comentó primero, razón que no convenció mucho al señor Kido. – Además no tengo trabajos por hacer. ¿Puedo pasar?  
Shun se hizo a un lado y terminó de abrirle la puerta.  
- No sé como insistes con el tema, yo no merezco alguien como tú. – comentó Shun por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
- Oh... tan poca cosa soy... – comentó Shiryu malinterpretando obviamente el comentario de Shun y riéndose. Shun solo le reprochó diciéndole "tonto".  
Caminaron hasta la cocina. Y Shun le sirvió un vaso de jugo (petición del mismo Shiryu quien no quiso nada más que eso).  
- ¿Y... llevas mucho tiempo saliendo con... esa persona? – preguntó Shiryu algo inseguro. Shun aún no se sentía del todo cómodo tocando el tema con el señor de largos cabellos negros, se limitó a decir "meses" y volver a tomar de su vaso como si quisiera esconder la cabeza en él.  
- Ya... – dijo Shiryu asintiendo mientras veía el piso haciéndose el entendido. – Pero... si terminaras con él... ¿crees que tendría alguna oportunidad?.  
Shun clavó de nuevo sus ojos en Shiryu, estaba incómodo con esas propuestas, sabía que ese no era el estilo de Shiryu. Que ellos no eran las personas indicadas para el otro y que ambos se estarían aceptando solo por despecho y el mero hecho de no estar solos.  
- Shiryu estás siendo injusto contigo mismo. – comentó Shun. - ¿Por qué no está acá el señor que siempre va al trabajo con una sonrisa?. – Shiryu bajó la mirada. – ¿El hombre optimista que se para y que siempre tienes esperanzas de que este día será mejor que el anterior...?  
- Shun... – Shiryu le interrumpió aún dudoso por hablar. Tomó aire y continuó. – Recuerdas... ayer cuando te conté... que una gota, ha de derramar el vaso...¿recuerdas?.  
Shun asintió buscando sus ojos con la mirada y pudiendo leer lo siguiente que vendría antes de que fuera dicho.  
- Lo decía porque es mi propio caso...  
Y al decirlo su voz sonó mas derrotada que nunca.  
- Estoy cansado de... de no encontrar a la mujer ideal. A la persona con quien quiero estar, que todo termine siendo un fraude o que me manden a volar. O de buscar y no encontrar y esperar sin que nada llegue... – Shiryu subió su mirada y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Shun. – Si quiero intentar contigo no es más sino porque quiero darme esa oportunidad. Pero veo que ni tú tampoco puedes dármela... Eso fue una daga. Shiryu sabía que no era tan simple el por qué de su respuesta negativa. Shiryu volvió a bajar la mirada y sintió como Shun tomaba de su mano, tan solo por este gesto Shiryu subió la mirada esperanzado.  
- Yo... creo... que encontrarás a la mujer indicada... – le comentó y la mirada de Shiryu perdió esa esperanza repentina. – Así como espero... que yo también encuentre a la persona indicada. – Agregó igual de desanimado. – Pero... la verdad dudo, que sea entre nosotros... lo lamento Shiryu.

Talvez simplemente no era el momento.  
Shiryu se mordió el labio inferior, como buen hombre también se aguantaría las ganas de llorar, y resignado a que tendría que volver a intentar en otra oportunidad. Buscó cambiar el tema.  
- Tú y Hyoga se conocen desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?...  
- ...   
Muy brusca manera de cambiar el tema. Al menos eso se notó en la mirada de Shun quien pareció de repente decepcionarse de habérselo mencionado y voltear fastidiado en busca de otro vaso de jugo.  
- Por lo que veo si... – comentó Shiryu al ver ese gesto.  
- Lamentablemente... si. – corrigió Shun sirviendo mas en su vaso y ofreciéndole a Shiryu más alzando la jarra a lo que este dijo no.  
- ¿Sucede algo con él?. ¿Se ha metido contigo?. ¿Ha hecho comentarios como los del señor Emilio?.  
- No... – negó Shun por un momento dudando pues había cierta palabrita ofensiva que le había soltado el día de la oficina pero la cual ciertamente, no podía contradecir. – Mi problema con él viene... desde hace mucho, mucho rato – dijo con un suspiro y llevándose el vaso a la boca.  
Shiryu no comprendía del todo.  
Era obvio que estos dos se llevaban mal, lo supo desde el día que "los presentó" y que él mismo sintió la incomodidad en el ambiente. Y de momento algo pareció encenderse en la mente de Shiryu quien la lanzó a atinar.

- ¿Tuviste algo con él?...   
Shun se tardó en responder, perdiendo su mirada en la pared y en parte sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Mil veces se había el mismo vetado el tema, y simplemente olvidarlo, no le gustaba pensar demasiado sobre eso, pero acá estaba Shiryu siendo directo.  
- Así es... – dijo Shun asintiendo suavemente. Shiryu bajó el rostro sin comprender del todo.  
- Pero... el tiene esposa... –  
- Si bueno... por algún motivo hubo que terminar... –  
Shun había terminado su vaso de dos tragos más y lo colocaba en el lavaplatos.  
El señor Kido no quería continuar con el tema pero el señor Shiryu continuó tratando de deducir y sin terminar de notar la completa incomodidad del cabellos verdes.  
- ¿Te dejó... por ella? –  
- No exactamente... – comentó Shun suspirando y lo vio. – Me dejó porque quería cambiar.  
- ¿Cambiar? – después de pensarlo unos instantes Shiryu cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería, en verdad debía ser pesado estar en su posición. - ¿Y lo logró?  
Shun alzó los hombros y arrugó la boca, la verdad era que no sabía y con ese gesto quedó mas que explicado.  
- Hay gente que no puede cambiar... – comentó refiriéndose a si mismo. – Pero hay otros que talvez si. – dijo con rabia y en cierto punto, envidia. Shiryu parecía incluso algo mas enredado, Hyoga era un señor con hijos y esposa ya, no debía de titubear ni nada entonces. Suspiró también y tomó el último trago de su desatendido jugo.  
- Es extraño enterarse de estas cosas... –  
- Supongo. – comentó Shun apoyado de espaldas a la pared de la cocina.  
- ¿Y por eso no le hablas?.  
El punto incómodo y muy extenso, demasiado tedioso de explicar, a ver como Shun se las arreglaba para resumir.  
- No es que yo no le hable Shiryu. Es que es lo mejor para los dos, él ya su hizo su vida, yo ya hice la mía. Es una cuestión de respeto... –  
- ¿Pero entonces por qué lo odias?  
- ¡Yo no lo odio!. – Gritó Shun alterándose y dándose cuenta de que parecía obvio. Shiryu alzó una ceja obviamente cuestionándolo.   
- Vamos Shun... pensé que nos teníamos confianza. –   
- ...  
Hubo otro prolongado silencio, por mas de una razón Shun no quería narrar esa historia, era larga, fastidiosa, repetida y por otro lado... dolorosa...  
- Simplemente él... él me hizo mucho daño... – las palabras fueron fluyendo mas lento. – y... hay recuerdos que... por más que he tratado, me cuestan... me cuestan mucho olvidarlos. – En ese mismo momento Shun estaba realizando un ejercicio de confrontación, porque varias de esas palabras eran las que no se había querido admitir desde hace tiempo. Admitir que le costaba... olvidarlo.  
Shiryu lo notó al instante y fue cuando comprendió de que había tocado terreno profundo.  
- Oh... bien... bien supongo, que... podemos dejar el tema, para otra ocasión... – sugirió y Shun lo agradeció bastante. – Ven... salgamos un rato, te invito a unos tragos y así, sacudimos nuestras penas y nos recordamos cuan desdichados somos. – sonrió. Shun lo hizo de igual manera ante tal humor negro.   
Eso era lo que quedaba, reírse de sus propias desgracias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cerró la puerta detrás de si suspirando. Guindó las llaves del carro en el llavero junto a las llaves de la casa. Tomó un vaso de agua y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la lista de nuevo cuando...  
TIC TIC TINNN TIC TIC TINN!

Era el celular...  
Contestó antes de tomar la lista.  
- ¿Aló?... ah... hola como está... Señor Emilio...  
¡Que antojado era!. Pero ni modo en cuanto le colgara volvería a agarrar ánimo y leería la lista unas cuantas veces.  
- ¿Qué?. ¡¿Ahora?!... – exclamó algo mas alto de lo normal. - ¿Fallas?. ¿Cómo que mas fallas?... Ahhh quiere estar seguro... me asustó. – siguió oyendo. - ¿Pero tiene que ser ahora?. Tengo los planos acá pero... – se calló el señor Emilio debía haberlo interrumpido del otro lado del celular. Hyoga terminó con un suspiro. – Si, si ya mismo... los tengo acá cerca... – comentó con desgano volviendo a guardar la lista en el bolsillo.

Caminó al comedor y vio los 16 planos, de los cuales 14 estaban enrollados en forma de pergamino aún sobre la mesa. Volvió a suspirar.  
- Si bueno... aclaremos juntos... – comentó revisando el primero que estaba abierto ya sobre la mesa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Damián. ¿Qué te pasa?. No lo estás haciendo con verdadera intención.  
El rubio chisteó.   
- Es que últimamente pareciera que muchas cosas se han encargado de desanimarme, de no dejarme hacer nada con entusiasmo. – comentó.  
- ¿Pero qué...?. ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?. – Insistió Seiya imaginando que esta vez la cuestión iba para rato.  
- No nada... sino que... hoy precisamente, mi papá se vino a antojar de tocar "el tema", nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. ¡De hecho yo pensaba que el sería el primero que lo aceptaría!. Pero ya veo que no... – comentó bajando el tono de nuevo. – Mas bien, me consideraría como un drogadicto o un "enfermo"... términos así fue los que usó para con la "gente así".  
Seiya asintió entendiendo, eso debía doler, mas aún viniendo de un ser querido.  
- Entiendo... –   
- Por eso es que no puedo hacer nada. Y ahora que han decidido hacer una parodia... ¡Menos!. – Dijo molesto, pues él mismo había sido quien había propuesto la idea de la parodia al ver o sentir que un Romeo demasiado serio no le salían tan bien como esperaba. – Que antojado vale... – comentó Damián muy molesto de que ese preciso día su papá se antojase de hacer comentarios como ese y arruinárselo. Seiya apenas dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.  
- ¿Quieres que... volvamos a hacer la obra un drama?  
- ¡No!. – comentó en seco Damián. - ¡No podemos estar en esto en un vaivén!. ¡Esto es un trabajo serio!. Y yo mas bien ya me he dado el lujo de malograrlo mucho... Simplemente hoy no es mi día pero igualmente debemos ensayar. Ya vamos muy atrasados.

Seiya lo vio levantarse a su lado y sintió tristeza ajena.  
Que habilidad tenía Damián para transmitirle cada uno de los sentimientos que sentía. ¿O sería él quien tenía la habilidad para recibirlos?. Daba igual, el punto era que ya él tampoco estaba tan animado en el ensayo, pero por no desanimar más a Damián buscó seguirle la corriente y junto a los demás continuaron haciendo los ensayos, entre tropezones, burlas, chistes, risas y algunas otras cuestiones agregadas.

Así hasta que anocheciera y cada uno comenzase a retirarse. Damián tenía vocación para esto y aunque últimamente no le estuviese saliendo como quería sabía que era así. Por algo era el director de ese pequeño grupo de jóvenes, el que mas bien cuadraba los ensayos, modificaba los libretos, hacia los cambios, incentivaba, hacia todo, TODO. (Claro contando con la ayuda de Seiya, quien tenía mas o menos el papel de productor). Continuaron los ensayos, hasta que solo quedaron tres y una última amiga salió despidiéndose de Seiya y Damián. Éste último no se preguntaba si quiera por qué Seiya siempre era el último en irse, siempre que él se quedaba Seiya también lo hacía solo "para acompañarlo" la verdadera razón era "para cuidarlo" pero esta aún no se le pasaba por la mente a Damián, simplemente estaba agradecido porque siempre estuviese ahí. 

Damián había desdoblado su celular para llamar a su padre desde afuera (donde había mejor cobertura) cuando dos chicos se pararon frente a el. Tal cual antes... pero esta vez, mucho menos amistosos.

Damián dobló el celular cambiando el gesto, obviamente estos dos no venían con buenas intenciones.  
- ¿Qué quieres Gabriel? – fue directo al grano. Si se había quedado ahí parado viéndolo no era porque no quería nada. Estaban en la salida del salón del ensayo, Seiya aún recogía algunas cosas mientras Damián se le había adelantado.   
- ¡Calma!. La otra vez ni me dejaste hablar... –  
Damián sintió que no era verdad y tenía rabia, pero en parte tenía miedo, miedo de incitarle y que esta vez si fuese a alzar la lengua. Los muy desgraciados... seguro querían vengarse y por eso habían esperado a que todo el mundo se fuera.  
- ¿Por qué no entramos un momento y charlamos? – Dijeron los chicos dando unos pasos adelante como si buscasen entrar.  
- Lo que quieran decirme, me lo pueden decir desde ahí. – Los detuvo Damián sin dar paso atrás.   
El amigo de Gabriel se detuvo, pero el otro no, al contrario se acercó al chico rubio que aún lo veía con ira conteniéndose.  
- Chico no hay por qué ser tan receloso. Ya nosotros sabemos tu secreto. Y no hemos dicho nada... ya mas bien deberías tenernos confianza. –  
Pero eso era lo último que Damián les tenía en ese momento, viendo como ese chico poco mas alto que él se le acercaba con esa sonrisa creída en el rostro.  
- ¿No te has preguntado por qué no hemos dicho nada ah? – Dijo con una ceja alzada y manteniendo la sonrisa. El silencio de Damián les dio a entender que si, pero era una pregunta que ya ellos suponían, al igual que suponían que en ese momento debía tener miedo a que fuesen hablar.  
...Al igual que suponía, que Damián haría todo porque se mantuvieran callados...  
Todo...

Damián pareció captar un rápido brillo en los ojos de Gabriel.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió esta vez mas alto, mas directo y mas recio.  
- Nada... – contestó el otro en un susurrito. Colocándosele al lado y colocando suavemente una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo con lentitud hacia el interior del salón. – Solo que nos hagas... unos favorcitos...  
Eso fue completamente y bien captado por el cerebro de Damián el cual cambió rápidamente su gesto. Eso quería decir...   
...¡¿Qué ellos también...?!...

- ¡Damián!. – Se escuchó una voz y todos voltearon a la entrada del salón. Seiya bajaba al piso el bolso donde traía las cosas, obviamente poniéndose cómodo. Para el caso... de una posible riña...  
- Vaya... salió tu novio... – comentó Gabriel de modo que solo el rubio le escuchase. – Debían estarse divirtiendo solos en ese salón. ¿No podemos unirnos?  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó Seiya empujando por el pecho a Gabriel. Separándolo de Damián. Enseñándole a tomar distancia...  
- Algo que NO les vamos a dar. – comentó Damián viendo fijamente a los ojos a Gabriel molesto, aunque en parte podía sentirse mas tranquilo porque sintió que ellos estando en su misma posición debían de respetar su secreto, pero luego reaccionó unas personas que ofrecían tal chantaje no debían ser dignas de confianza. Pero igualmente no los complacería... en primer lugar porque Seiya no se merecía eso, a él ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos. Y en segundo lugar porque el no se dejaría rebajar, por muy guapo que fuese Gabriel.  
- Vamos... pero si lo van a disfrutar... – comentó Gabriel acercándose.  
- ¡Que No te dijo! – comentó Seiya. Notando cierta "rareza" en sus palabras. – Dijimos... – Corrigió.  
El semblante y el gesto en Gabriel entonces cambió al parecer asumiendo la posición para el plan B.  
- Entonces vete haciendo la idea de que ya no vas a tener mas "secreto" . –   
Con solo mencionar esto Damián sintió una onda fría bajándole por el cuerpo pero ahí se mantuvo de pie. Sin mostrar titubeos.  
- Y Ustedes tampoco. – comentó, los otros dos se rieron.  
- Poco nos importa. –  
Y seguramente era así ellos dos parecían venir de familias no muy preocupadas por ellos. Gente como ellos eran los que hacían pensar mal de los homosexuales. Hombres como ellos que se acostaban con cualquiera, que se la pasan en la calle. Y que a criterio de Damián, quien sabe que más harían (aparte de chantajear).  
- ¡Ustedes dicen algo y...!  
- ¿Y Que gran Idiota? –  
- ¡Seiya No!.  
Muy tarde, Seiya se le lanzó encima a Gabriel y le dio dos golpes seguidos en la cara. Este le pateó a traición por el estómago. En seguida el amigo de Gabriel se acercó con rapidez para luchar con Damián también.

- ¡Desgraciado!.   
- ¡Imbécil!  
Seiya volvió a golpear a Gabriel en la cara y luego lo tomó del cuello molesto con fuerza elevándolo aunque fuese mas alto que si mismo. Gabriel lo tomó por abajo, por la unión de sus piernas y le apretó con fuerza obligando a que Seiya lo soltase y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Tonto...–

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...  
El Señor Hyoga suspiró hondamente. Cansado doblando el celular y colocándolo a un lado de la mesa, sobre todo ese montón de planos desenrollados, los cuales ahora no tenía para nada ganas de volver a doblar. Se echó para atrás en la silla y se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes tratando de disminuir el estrés y algo de dolor de cabeza que habían aumentado en su cuerpo. Volvió a suspirar...

Abrió la palma de su mano y vio ahí la pequeña lista en un papel pequeño, pero también con letra pequeña. Acomodó su postura y se dispuso una vez más... a tratar de leer...  
- ...  
Diablos, otra vez el celular.  
Dudó por unos instantes entre contestar o no. Mirando la lista y el celular...  
Debía ser de nuevo el señor Emilio que debía haber olvidado algo. Así como debía haber olvidado que esas horas revisando los planos no estaban dentro de su horario y por tanto dentro de su pago. Luego se arreglaría de acordarle eso...  
¿Sería muy pronto para hacerse el dormido y no contestar?.  
Bueno, mejor no contestaría y luego le diría que se le había quedado el celular sobre la mesa, eso haría.

Pero para su sorpresa no tuvo que inventarse nada porque no era el señor Emilio quien llamaba.  
- ¿Aló?  
- Papá... ¿puedes venirme a buscar?.  
- ¿Damián?. ¿Qué pasó por qué estás hablando así?  
- Me... me robaron papá. – mintió Damián. No admitiría en si el por qué estaba golpeado mientras menos su papa supiera de Gabriel mejor, así no tendría a quien reclamarle, mejor que no hubiese contacto entre ellos. - Por favor venme a buscar estoy de nuevo en el salón de la universidad.  
- ¡Claro, Claro, ya mismo voy saliendo para allá!. ¡Ten cuidado!. ¡Métete adentro de un lugar!  
- Si... si tranquilo, estoy bien... estoy bien.  
- Salgo para allá... –

Sin mas colgó.  
Damián lo oyó colgar del otro lado. Y volvió a doblar su celular.  
Estaba sentado junto a Seiya en las escaleras del frente de la salida del salón donde ensayaban. Tenía un cachete inflamado y rojo al igual que un ojo así. Le dolía y no sabía por qué presentía que le iba a dar dolor de cabeza. Seiya aún se sujetaba el estomago (y mas abajo) aún algo privado por el dolor.  
- Esos desgraciados... ¡Como los odio!. –  
Damián se sentía apenado, si Seiya no se hubiese empeñado en estar con él hasta el último él no hubiese sido lastimado.  
- Gracias por... estar de mi lado... – le dijo Damián por lo bajo. Seiya le miró algo incrédulo.   
- ¿Cómo no iba a estar de tu lado? – dijo casi como una protesto. – Somos... ¡Somos amigos, ¿no?!.  
- Claro... – dijo Damián en un intento por sonreír, el cual no duró mucho debido a que le dolía la cara. – Pero no cualquier amigo igual hace eso...  
- ¿Pelear a tu lado?  
- Pelear hasta quedarnos casi muertos diría yo... – dijo Damián molesto por haber sido ellos dos quienes quedaron derrotados en el suelo. Seiya suspiró tampoco agradado con los resultados pero movió la cabeza en signo de resignación.   
- Bueno... ¡Pero la próxima vez serán ellos quienes terminen en el suelo!. Para ser la primera vez que peleamos... creo que no lo hicimos tan mal..  
Buscó de igual forma volver a arrancarle ese intento de sonrisa a Damián, el cual volvió pero se desapareció de nuevo debido al dolor. Con eso bastaba, pensaba Seiya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron de noche a la casa.  
En el carro... Damián le pidió a su padre que no asustase a su mamá contándole lo del atraco después de todo ya había pasado no había por qué asustarle. Lo cual avivó aún más las sospechas de Hyoga de que eso no había sido un atraco. No le había creído el cuento de que no le habían robado el celular porque se lo había escondido en la ropa interior. Damián era malo mintiendo y haciendo peticiones como esa no hacía mas que delatarse. Pero Hyoga lo dejaría descansar por esa noche. Luego aclararían cuentas...  
Después de todo a Damián le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y esa migraña era insoportable. Lo dejó ir acostarse a la cama.

Hyoga se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, sumamente tenso, volviendo a suspirar y a tratar de relajarse.  
- Dios... ¡Que día!. ¡Que día! – reclamaba por lo bajo. Mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo para sacar de nuevo la lis...  
- Hyoga...  
- ¡¿QUÉ, COÑO?! – Respondió alterado a la voz que le había llamado. 

Su mujer le veía pasmada desde la puerta con los ojos abiertos. En ese momento Hyoga se dio cuenta de que se había excedido, había explotado...  
Que una gota había derramado el vaso.

- Quería saber... – comenzó a hablar su mujer muy lento ofendida. – Que le ha pasado a Damián que se encerró en su cuarto de una vez.  
Hyoga suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla tratando de que la rabia y la tensión salieran de su mente. Aunque aún recordase muchas razones para estarlo, incluyendo ese nuevo "Damián mentiroso".  
- Dice que lo atracaron. Pero no le creo. –   
Cristina pareció alarmarse por unos momentos tal cual Damián había predicho pero Hyoga habló antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.  
- Es más estoy seguro. Si no, no me hubiese pedido que no te contara. – completó y a Cristina pareció justificarle igual la razón. Pero de igual manera le extrañó, creía que Damián le contaba todo. - ¿Y por eso estás vuelto una fiera?.   
- ¡YO NO ESTOY VUELTO UNA FIE...! – Gritó el Señor Hyoga parándose de la silla con las manos en la mesa vuelto una fiera. – ¡URGGH! – Simplemente se alejó de ahí y buscó irse al cuarto de una vez. No sabía por qué pero Cristina era en ese momento la última persona con la que quería hablar. O Dar explicaciones... ¡Simplemente era una completa antojada que lo vino a agarrar en su peor momento!. ¡En uno de sus peores días!.  
- ¡¿Pero bueno que es lo que te pasa chico?! – reclamó molesta. Ella tampoco tenía por qué calarse su malhumor. - ¡Ve a gritarle a la mamá tuya si es que cre...!  
- Ahh déjame en paz Cristina, ¡Solo déjame en paz!. – Y se apresuró a correr el pasillo para luego subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto.   
Cristina lo siguió hasta donde pudo con la mirada muy molesta. Fúrica al igual que él pero sin intención de perseguirlo o adularlo por toda la casa. Que Va...  
Mas bien volteó en dirección contraria de nuevo hacia la cocina muy molesta. Rabiosa, con la mirada clavada sobre la mesa. Como si quisiese taladrarla... como si pudiese rayar su superficie o prenderle fuego, con todo y mantel, papelito, y demás cosas encima.  
- ...?  
Se acercó a la mesa curiosa, sin saber qué pensar aún del todo. Si su marido regresaba y la veía leyendo eso, ¿se molestaría?. Seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de que había dejado allí el papelito, lo había visto leyéndolo cuando ella llegó. Y casi podría afirmar que se había molestado era porque no le había dejado leerlo. Lo tomó en su mano y lo leyó lentamente en su pensamiento con una ceja en alto sin entender, en qué venía al caso. Al terminar de leer su gesto permanecía igual y su mirada clavada en la pared.

No entendía el por qué de enlistar un montón de desventajas obvias. De un tema que no tenía nada que ver con su familia...  
Seguramente era algún papelito de un volante que debían haberle dado en la calle a Hyoga y ahora lo leía. Y Se había equivocado al pensar que se había molestado por interrumpirlo, simplemente debía estar estresado. De cualquier forma, se encargó de guardar el papelito por otro lado, aún muy intrigada...


	7. Una Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 07  
Una visita inesperada**

- "Duramos mas de un año juntos y yo esperaba que durásemos mucho más. Recuerdo que fue él quien me buscó después de enterarse de que ambos compartíamos "el mismo gusto" jeje. Primero me regaló su firma en unos papeles, un muñeco de plastilina que le quedó muy bien y que era rubio y todo para que lo recordase a él. No hubo que esperar mucho para que él despertara mi curiosidad, de hecho, fui yo quien le propuse que fuésemos novios.

Aunque siempre era él el que parecía tener prisa, como si fuese el más seguro de ambos en cuanto a nuestra relación ¿sabes?. Por algo dicen que lo que fácil viene fácil se va...  
Aunque yo no consideraba para nada fácil el modo en que nos había tocado vivir, pero aún así yo estaba eternamente agradecido y profundamente feliz, simplemente era mi complemento. A veces me permitía creerle, después de todo el era mayor que yo y parecía tener mas experiencia, además de que me hablaba con una seguridad que yo admiraba y que anhelaba tener.  
- Tú no me quieres tanto como yo a ti – me decía.  
- No sabes lo que dices... – comentaba yo riéndome. – Yo sería capaz de hacer todo por ti.  
- ¿Y Quien dice que yo no? – respondía.  
Era eso. Era ese toque ese brillo, esa seguridad. Pero aún algo en mi mente me decía que aunque teníamos un año era muy pronto. Me había costado mucho tiempo el llegar a decirle un "te amo" sincero y con propiedad, pero al menos puedo estar orgulloso de no haberlo hecho cuando no lo sentía... cosa que él no...  
- Hyoga si apareciera otro muchacho...  
- No aparecerá.  
- ¿Pero como estás tan seguro si...?  
- No aparecerá. – Yo sabía que eso era hablar de más, porque uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el destino, pero por un momento, por ese momento tan bello y que yo creía nuestro, decidí creerle, aunque fuese demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
- Yo tampoco te dejaría. Porque te amo. Te amo... y ni aunque mis padres se enterasen no te dejaría, porque ahora tu eres la mayor parte de mi vida Hyoga. – Recuerdo que le dije dándole un beso en los labios. Yo me sentía feliz y el me decía también estarlo, decía que ponía el alma en cada uno de esos besos.  
- Yo tampoco te dejaría Shun, dijesen lo que dijesen.

Pero mi error fue creerle...y lo pagué caro.

Nosotros estuvimos juntos una vez en un curso de inglés, al cual de hecho yo lo convencí para que se inscribiera, la verdad le parábamos a medias al curso... estábamos mas pendientes el uno del otro que del mismo profesor. Él era un chico que difícilmente podía pasar desapercibido y yo podía sentir como la vista de muchas de las chicas del curso se posaban en él todas las clases. Como se ofrecían hacer todas las actividades con él. Como se le lanzaban descaradamente. Pero sabes... cuando se guarda un secreto no se puede decir nada y yo tenía que sellarme la boca. Y trataba de no preocuparme, pues a pesar de todo él me decía que no habría nadie más chico o chica... porque él era solo mío.  
Cristina... era una de esas chicas y de hecho la mas notoria.  
Me hacía poner muy celoso el verlo lanzándosele a Hyoga y yo sin poder decir nada, en parte a veces temía porque conocía que a Hyoga le gustaban algunas chicas y la verdad es que Cristina era muy bonita, aunque no era precisamente "simpática" a mi parecer.

Pasó algún tiempo y muchas cosas, muchas vivencias, recuerdo una vez que casi nos pilla su mamá besándonos. Yo mismo pasé un susto porque creí que ella nos podía haber visto detrás de la cortina. Pero él no me mencionó ese asunto después ni siquiera... la verdad es que yo me quedé con la fuerte necesidad de un por qué, pero en fin...

A partir de allí hubo momentos en los que no nos vimos, ya que él salió a unas vacaciones con su familia algo así como un mes, en el cual yo me retorcía de fastidio y tristeza en mi casa por su ausencia, pero ahí fue donde comencé a notar su falta de tacto. ¿El que quiere besar busca la boca no?... yo notaba que el no estaba haciendo nada por seguir en contacto conmigo. Es decir... yo no tenía donde llamarlo, pero el seguramente si podía llamarme a mí porque sabía el número de teléfono de mi casa, antes no habían esos celulares que ahora tiene todo el mundo.

Yo me quedé ahí... los 31 días de ese mes hasta tarde, esperando su llamada. ¿Si alguien te dice que TE AMA debía... debía necesitarte no?. Yo al menos lo necesitaba y mucho. Me dio dolor saber que regreso y que de igual manera no me buscaba. Y se lo pregunté apenas pude.

- ... Quería que el tiempo fuese el que pusiese fin.  
- ¿Qué...?, ¿qué quieres decir Hyoga...?  
- Que te mentí. – Esas tres palabras me resonaron como una puñalada. – No podemos continuar.

Mi mundo se bajó en ese instante porque, no era normal que alguien te dijese te amo y cambiase de opinión de repente. Teníamos mas de un año, solo un mes sin vernos. ¿Qué había pasado?.

- ¿Qué...?   
- Quiero que esta sea la última vez que hablemos del tema, cerrar este capítulo en mi vida. –  
Esas palabras eran frías. ¿Cómo él iba a hablar de cerrar así, así no más?. Tomó esa decisión y... ¿Y pretendía que yo hiciese lo mismo?.  
- No creo tener el valor para desilusionarlos... –  
Era obvio a quien se refería y por primera vez creí tener algo de base para entenderlo. Pero entonces por qué... ¿Por qué se había atrevido a decirme que haría lo contrario?. ¿Y Por qué me lo había repetido hasta que al fin le había creído?...  
...Pero de igual forma lo entendí. Con la cabeza baja, con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta pero lo entendí. Entendí que había llegado al final de... del juego mas hermoso y divertido de mi vida...  
- Entiendo que... decidas por tu familia antes que yo... y... supongo que debo estar, contento de... al menos saber que es... un buen motivo... – me costaba hablar o pensar realmente, llegué a perder un poco la noción de lo que le decía. – Pero... me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeses y no que esperases a que yo te preguntara, que no esperases a que "el tiempo" fuese el que pusiese fin... – Entendí que por eso no me había buscado, quería que yo me molestara, tener una pelea... una excusa para terminar...  
- Dilo todo, porque no quiero hablar mas de esto al respecto... –

Eso me pareció egoísta e increíble.  
¡¿EL LO HABIA OLVIDADO TODO EN UN SEGUNDO?!.  
¿Cómo el podía haber borrado todas esas imágenes hermosas que habíamos vivido?. ¿Cómo él tenía las agallas de decirme que me iba a olvidar así no más sin siquiera tenerme consideración?. No podía creer que fuera verdad.

- ¿Qué... qué puedo decir Hyoga?. ¿Qué te amo?... creo que eso ya lo sabes. Yo... yo no lo dije solo por decir. – Él se quedó callado. – Yo lo dije porque lo sentía. Porque cada una de mis palabras las sentí. Las viví... y no las... coloqué por "adornar" el momento o tener prisa... No, yo las dije porque me nacía, porque en verdad te quiero Hyoga...  
- Yo también creí... creí que eran ciertas pero, me di cuenta de que no es así... 

Rayos... ¡Eso también dolía!. ¡Como dolía que te dijeran eso!.  
¡Fueron meses que él me lo había dicho!. ¡Meses que el me había repetido lo contrario y que yo no me había dispuesto a creerle del todo porque era muy pronto!. ¡Pero justo cuando me había resignado a creerle, a aceptar lo afortunado que era, y lanzarme de lleno en ese precipicio el me hacía esto!...  
No era justo... no, no lo era...

Ahí si me molesté.  
- Pues es nuestra diferencia entonces. Yo no creí nada... yo estuve seguro de lo que dije. – Me volteé, porque ya no quería que me viese llorar. Nunca lo había hecho con él porque siempre había sido feliz pero ahora, igualmente no lo iba a hacer. Un nudo en la garganta me impidió decir nada más.   
- ¿No tienes nada más que decir?  
- ...  
- Entonces capítulo cerrado.

Que sencillo hacía ver todo...

Es que así fue que me terminé de dar cuenta que esos momentos conmigo no debían haberle significado absolutamente nada, porque después de ese momento se notó aún mas su falta de consideración. ¿Tú no tendrías consideración con alguien que amaste?. ¿O al menos con alguien que quieres como amigo?...

El comenzó a lanzársele de frente a Cristina, a echarle los perros, como se dice por acá. Del mismo modo como lo había hecho conmigo. Un regalo con su firma, un muñequito de plastilina, sonrisas, mensajitos en papel... todo... todo...  
De verdad estaba dispuesto a cambiar y yo eso lo respetaba. ¡Pero demonios!. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo frente a mí?. En el mismo curso, con la chica que más celos me había dado y con la cual más de una vez él me había negado que tendría nada.

Pero ahí estaban...   
Me salí del curso molesto, le agarré rabia al inglés.  
Le agarré rabia al amor, le agarré rabia a la vida a todo. De momentos me provocaba hacer lo mismo que Hyoga, dejar todo y poner mi esfuerzo por cambiar, mas que nada... porque no quería darme dos veces con la misma piedra, no quería que alguien me volviese a hacer lo mismo. Y para evitar eso debía salir de lleno de mis ideas...

Por eso dejé mi otro amor: el teatro.  
Que dirás que nada tenía que ver pero yo si lo veía así, no quería ser mas el chico... "artístico" no, busqué irme mas por el lado deportivo, rudo, calculador...

Por eso a la final decidí estudiar ingeniera, aún tenía mi... mi fiebre con él ¿sabías?. Inconscientemente, quería ser como él...

Traté de cambiar pero ... ¡Je!. Me di cuenta que eso era tiempo perdido, y creo que no soy el único que piensa igual, muchos sino todos mis amigos iguales que yo lo habían tratado, pero no lo consiguieron. "Árbol que nace doblado jamás su tronco endereza"...dicen...

Habíamos quedado en ser amigos pero... ¡Eso era la farsa mas grande que existe!, yo quería alejarme de él para olvidarlo y él también buscó alejarse de mí, aunque ya me hubiese olvidado. Simplemente verlo con Cristina, besándose... no me hacía bien... ni como amigos...  
Y Bueno él, quizás simplemente estaba harto de mí. No me llamó más, no nos vimos más. Me enteré que se mudó y no supe mas de él.

Pero pasó mucho tiempo y sufrí mucho por esa herida. Por eso... no quiero ni considerar, una posible oportunidad de que me pueda afectar. No quiero ni verlo, aunque él ya no signifique nada para mí".

Culminó Shun, mientras un Shiryu algo incrédulo con la parte final asintiese. Era mucho como para preguntar más de momento. Sonó el celular de Kido oportunamente y comenzó a hablar por celular.

- Voy para allá. – concluyó antes de colgar. – Ehh... bueno Shiryu eh... gracias por oírm...  
- ¡No!. Para nada, gracias a ti por contarme. – Le interrumpió Shiryu. – Creo... que hay cosas que no me quedaron del todo claras pero... me contarás en otra oportunidad.  
Shun suspiró y asintió resignado, aunque ahora tuviese que salir, compartiendo una sonrisa con Shiryu y extrañamente sintiéndose algo mas liviano, menos tenso.

--------------------------------------

Hyoga y Cristina no se hablaron en toda la noche.  
El rubio sabía que le había hablado mal y que tarde o temprano tendría que disculparse, pero la verdad es que aún seguía molesto y no le nacía para nada pedirle perdón. Simplemente no le nacía. Aún estaba molesto... y al levantarse le pidió explicaciones nuevamente a Damián. Quien no dijo nada nuevo ni diferente.

Eso le molestó aún más e incluso se lo dijo.  
- ¡No me gusta que me mientas!. – La adrenalina del día anterior amenazaba con volver a estallar.  
- ¡Yo no miento!. No sé por qué no me quieres creer... – mentía otra vez un Damián temeroso, no solo porque le acusase y sospechase de él sino por lo que en cualquier momento los otros muchachos pudiesen intentar hacer. Dándole la razón a su padre, obligándole a admitir que en efecto... había mentido... 

Hyoga lo miró regañadoramente una vez más. Pero lamentablemente (para él) y afortunadamente (para Damián) no tenían tiempo.  
Él tenía que ir a trabajar y su hijo debía vestirse para ir a la universidad. Simplemente bajó rápido, molesto y sin despedirse de su hijo dejándole así bien claro que el tema no había llegado a su final.

Al bajar a la cocina, se sorprendió de no ver su café en la mesa. Cristina estaba preparando algo en la cocina de espaldas a él. No se había hablado desde la discusión de la noche anterior. Con algo de vergüenza habló...

- ¿Mi café...?  
Cristina se tardó en responder.  
- Pensé que al menos podríamos hablar antes de servirte el café.

Eso hizo reventar de nuevo la adrenalina de Hyoga. Él no iba a adular a nadie, ella obviamente esperaba que él se pusiese a pedirle perdón y echarle todo el mortificante cuento que aún su hijo no terminaba de contarle. Era tedioso no más el imaginar tener que contarle una larga historia incompleta, pedir disculpas hasta el cansancio y él.. ¡Él simplemente no quería hablar!.

Le asintió haciéndose el entendido arrugando la cara y simplemente salió de la casa tirando la puerta muy molesto. El sonido fuerte de la puerta hizo temblar el pecho de Cristina quien arrugó el rostro al verlo salir, ofendida, dolida, pero definitivamente, algo más pasaba... algo más...

-----------------------------------------------------

Seiya salía como todas las mañanas camino a la universidad, de salida saludó a su vecino de cabellos largos y negros que parecía regresar a su casa. Nada fuera de lo normal, rutinario, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que pasase el autobús de la universidad y subirse en él.  
- PST!... ¡Seiya! – lo llamó alguien desde atrás y reconoció esa adorada cabellera dorada llamándolo desde la parte de atrás, se sentó a su lado.  
- ¡Hola! – Saludó Seiya con una sonrisa.  
- Hola... – dijo Damián como si no quisiera ser notado.  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Pues más o menos, mi papá no me creyó el cuento. Y hasta me tuve que montar en este autobús para que mi mamá pensase que iba para la Universidad. Como pocas veces le dio por acompañarme hasta la parada, creo que piensan que me van a volver a caer a golpes o algo así, ella tampoco se ha creído el cuento...  
- ¿Y no vas a la universidad?...  
- No... pero... – le entregó su celular a Seiya. – Quiero que lo tengas por favor, así si mis papás llaman tu les dices que fui al baño y lo dejé contigo o algo así, te inventas algo. La cosa es que se vería mas raro que no lo contestara o que lo apagara.  
Seiya no quería saber la respuesta pues ya se la imaginaba y no le agradaba, pero igualmente tenía que hacer la pregunta.  
- ¿Vas a verte con...?   
- Si, si claro... lamentablemente uno a veces tiene que fugarse. Mis papás siempre me preguntan a donde voy a salir, una vez al año que pierda clases no hará daño.  
- No me convence...  
Damián se levantó del asiento.  
- Pues convénzase porque me tengo que bajar aquí mismo, y... ¡Mil gracias por adelantado!. ¡Acá en la parada por favor!.

El chofer se extrañó de que este chico no fuese ir a la universidad aunque de repente se le pasó por la mente que pudo haberse acordado de algún trabajo que dejó en casa así que no preguntó ni comentó nada, simplemente se detuvo permitiendo el rubio bajase. Seiya suspiró sintiendo rabia, de que hasta las cosas que no quería hacer, era capaz de hacerlas por él...

Unos chicos miraban disimuladamente desde la parte final del autobús y lo vieron bajarse y pasarles por un lado en la ventana.  
- Me bajaré en la próxima parada, para no perderlo de vista. Haré como que me duele la cabeza por tanto golpe. Así el novio – dirigió la mirada hacia Seiya. – No se extrañará... 

Y de hecho así fue, aunque Seiya ya venía lo suficientemente enrollado con sus propios pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera escuchó los quejidos de Gabriel mientras se bajaba del autobús. Simplemente no notó cuando se bajó...

----------------------------------------

Estaba ocupado cuando su celular sonó. Revisó su llamada, si era Cristina no pensaba contestar, ahora no tenía mente para hablar con ella y dudaría también antes de contestarle a Damián. Pero el teléfono no estaba registrado en su agenda, debía de ser alguien del trabajo.  
- ¿Aló?...   
- ¿Señor...? – La voz se escuchaba como de un muchachito de una vez el rubio asumió que era número equivocado, aún cuando el chico mencionó correctamente su apellido.  
- Está equivocado.  
- ¿No es usted el padre de Damián?.  
Eso no supo por qué, se le vino encima como un vale de agua fría.  
- Si así es... – contestó ahora curioso.  
- Quiero decirle algo que quizás le pueda interesar...  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Un compañero...  
- ¿Sabes tú quien le ha hecho esos golpes? – cayó en cuenta de qué debía tratarse de eso. – O... ¡¿O fuiste tu mismo quien se los propino?!.  
- No... no es para eso que le llamé Señor Hyoga, solo que quise saber que quizás le parecería curioso que él haya fingido ir hoy a la universidad y se halla ido a otro lado...  
- ¿Otro lado?. ¿Pero co...?. ¡¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?!  
- Lo anoté una vez que Damián me... "prestó" su celular – Gabriel se rió del otro lado de la línea.  
- ¿Dónde está Damián?  
- Anote con lápiz y papel... – habló muy lentamente el chico, observando aún el hotel que se erguía frente a sus ojos.

------------------------------------

- Yo no creo en estas cosas...  
- Pues debería señora, yo no soy un bruja fraudulenta. Ya deben haberle comentado...  
En efecto, se lo habían comentado, por algo estaba ahí.  
- Bueno. – dijo Cristina aparentando prisa. – Yo quisiera saber... qué sucede con mi familia.  
- He hemm... –  
La mujer se aclaró la garganta, estiró el brazo y expandió la mano. A Cristina le molestó este gesto viniendo de una mujer que aseguraba ser una genuina adivina pero igualmente colocó un billete en su mano.  
- Mi tiempo es oro... – aclaró la mujer mayor después de recibir el dinero.- ¿Su familia me decía...?  
- Si... mi familia. Quiero saber, por qué por primera vez hay tanta tensión en mi hogar.  
La mujer afincó la mirada en Cristina y con los dedos de la manos se movió suavemente las sienes.  
- ...talvez esa tensión no sea una novedad. Solo que ahora es que se permite manifestarse.   
Cristina estuvo a punto de negar cualquier posibilidad de que eso fuese cierto, pero decidió pensar antes de responder y terminó por quedarse callada. Ella no había dejado ningún problema sin resolver ni con su hijo ni con su esposo. Ellos antes no habían tenido problemas en el trabajo o en la universidad, era ahora que los tenían y ella podía estar casi segura de que se debían a factores externos, compañeros problemáticos en el caso de su hijo, trabajadores poco colaboradores en el caso de Hyoga. No cabía en su mente alguna otra posibilidad.  
- Está equivocada. Nosotros siempre nos contamos todo... – comentó Cristina después de un rato observando a la mujer. Esta a la vez le devolvió la mirada examinándola guardando otro instante de silencio.  
- ¿Entonces qué hace buscando respuestas con una extraña?. –  
- ...  
Tenía razón.  
Debía haber algo que ellos aún no le decían y que a ella, le carcomía por dentro. Es que... ¡uno ni siquiera le quería hablar! Y el otro le caía con mentiras obvias, como si necesitara ser adivina para saber que su hijo le mentía.   
- Debe ser que se les ha pasado decirme. –Ahora buscaba defender su posición como confidente, madre y esposa. Para nada admitir que no tenía la confianza de sus familiares como si no la mereciera.  
- Hay muchas cosas que talvez no son como "deben" o como creemos que "deben ser". –  
Cristina arrugó el rostro.  
Creyó entender el truco de la adivina, ser lo suficientemente ambigua y general como para que ella diese por si misma con las respuestas, era una estafadora.  
- ...Usted no debería estar aquí.  
- Ya me di cuenta. – Dijo Cristina tomando su cartera y levantándose, ¿para qué mostrarle el papelito?, no valía la pena este fraude.  
- Usted no debería tener ESA familia...

Ahora fue Cristina quien le clavó los ojos a la mujer sumamente molesta. Podía decir cualquier cosa pero le molestó de sobremanera que cuestionara su posición para con fu familia al igual que con su confianza y todo lo demás. ¡Se molestó por estar siendo estafada y ofendida!.  
- Esta es MI familia señora. Yo vine acá a buscar soluciones y... – se llevó las manos a la cara con gesto incrédulo y suspiró resignada. – Definitivamente no sé a que he venido para acá. – comentó aún mas bajo conteniéndose las ganas de reclamar.  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir.   
- ¡Usted debió conocer a otra persona!. Y aunque hoy se vaya molesta de acá de mi local, algún día el destino se la colocará en frente y usted volverá a acordarse de esta anciana estafadora... ¡Ah!. ¡Y acepte propuestas de trabajo! – dijo con apenas lanzar una carta apurada.   
Pero Cristina ya había terminado de salir del lugar.   
Ridícula... – susurró.

-------------------------------------------------

Con una excusa bien mala había logrado salir del trabajo. Ojalá que la persona que le estuviese llamando no le estuviese jugando una mala broma porque no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. No solo por horas perdidas de trabajo sino... por la mala idea de encontrar a su hijo en ese lugar... un hotel...

El celular volvió a sonar.   
- ¿Aló?  
- ¿Ya llegó?  
- Si, ya estoy acá. ¿Entró donde?  
- A ese hotel...  
- ¡¿Al hotel?!... ¿Pe... pero para qué...?   
- Para lo que se entra a un hotel. – contestó Gabriel con una sonrisa del otro lado. – No entró solo...  
Hyoga se puso nervioso.  
- ¿Qué habitación?  
- Ahhh hasta ahí no sé decirle, mis ojos podrán ver de lejos pero mis oídos no. Yo solo los vi entrar, averigüe.

Sin más que decir colgó.  
Hyoga podría devolverle la llamada pues su número había quedado grabado, pero sería caso perdido si no quería decirle no lo haría. Por un momento llegó a sospechar que podía tratarse de una trampa, lo tratarían de secuestrar pero no, hubieran elegido un lugar menos visitado, por allí incluso había oficiales. Aún dudoso de lo que pudiese encontrar, entró decidido por las puertas del hotel.

--------------------------------------------

Mister-K le respondía de frente.  
- Te dije que no.  
Damián cambió su gesto a uno molesto y cruzó los brazos.  
- Entonces no veo por qué aceptaste venir para acá. – le contestó muy molesto, de un modo tanto infantil.  
- Solo quise seguirte el juego, pero no considero que ahora sea el momento.   
- No... ¿entonces cuando?  
- Eso lo sabremos cuando tenga que darse, pero no ahora. Tan solo...  
- ¡Ah!. ¡Tan solo nada!. – Damián se volteó hacia él con los ojos llorosos. - ¿Qué no ves que te necesito?. Estoy asustado porque siento que mis padres se pueden enterar en cualquier momento, alguien me amenaza, me está chantajeando y yo al menos... ¡Al menos creía poder contar contigo!.  
- Y Claro que cuentas conmigo. Pero Damián, ¿no crees que eres un hombre grande ya como para asumir esto de otra manera?. No por eso debemos apurarnos en tener... ¡Relaciones!.  
Damián volvió a voltearse molesto.  
- Yo solo quiero sentirte conmigo. – comentó por lo bajo. – Sentirte cerca... sentir que estarás ahí a pesar de todo...  
Sintió como tomaban de su mano entre las dos del otro.  
- Y lo estaré Damián, sabes que es así.

Pero de igual forma el rubio estaba molesto, o talvez la palabra fuese decepcionado. Él había hecho eso su esfuerzo fugándose de la universidad tan solo para ir a verlo y... pasarla bien con él ... y él simplemente decía que "No". Aunque, no le había admitido lo de la universidad, seguramente se hubiera molestado. Pero igual, ahora Damián tampoco quería nada.

- Ay... Vámonos de aquí... – comentó queriendo salir del lugar de una vez dando vuelta a la manilla y saliendo de la habitación Mister-K detrás de él.

- ¡Es un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules, parece mayor!. ¡Se parece a mí! – Se escuchó la voz al final del pasillo, Damián no la reconoció hasta que estuvo bien afuera con su acompañante a sus espaldas.  
- ¿No será ese? – sugirió el botones a quien el hombre casi reclamaba señalando a donde estaban Damián y su acompañante. 

En ese momento hubo un cruce de miradas fuerte. En el que ambos, padre e hijo observaron su mayor miedo frente a frente. El menor al ver allí a su padre, ahora si no había ninguna mentira que le pudiese salvar, ningún modo de mantener el secreto, había sido descubierto...

E Hyoga se había pasmado al confirmar que quien le había llamado decía la verdad, ahí estaba su hijo, acompañado de un hombre, que aún más para su desgracia no podía ser otro que el mismísimo Shun Kido.


	8. Dolor

**Capítulo 08  
Dolor.**

Se dirigió en dirección a su hijo sin agradecer ni decir palabra alguna al botones. Damián asustado, en parte por lo que su padre pudiese hacerle a él o a Shun. Se colocó frente al hombre de cabellos verdes.  
- Ya va papá, ¡puedo explicarte todo...!  
- ¡Ve al carro Damián!. – Contestó Hyoga furioso.  
- ¡Papá no...!  
- ¡BAJA AL CARRO DAMIÁN!. – Gritó sin contemplaciones, sin consideraciones, ni que hubiera gente cerca, ni por vergüenza de estar con algún desconocido.  
Ahora Damián temió más por Shun, quien parecía ligeramente verde.  
Blanco... asustado... muerto, paralizado...  
El Señor Kido se encontraba incrédulo ante lo que veía y oía.   
...No podía ser...

- ¡QUE BAJES!. –   
Damián nunca recordaba que su padre hubiese usado la fuerza contra él como hizo aquella vez. Lo tomó del brazo y lo haló fuerte quitándolo de en medio.  
- ¡No!. – Respondió del mismo modo Damián colocándose frente a él. Daría el todo por el todo...  
- ¡SI! – Contestó Hyoga con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior lo cual era casi imposible y le aseguraría una ronquera aguda después.  
- Damián... – Interrumpió una tercera voz en el pasillo. El Señor Kido había hablado. – Haz...hazle caso a tu... papá... 

Damián miró directo a los ojos verdes de Shun. Pudiendo ver la desilusión en ellos. ¿Habría acaso el también descubierto su mentira sobre su edad?.  
- ¡No!. ¡No puedo!. –  
- ¡Si puedes!. ¡Hazlo!. – le gritó este también.  
Y ese grito... si le dejó sin palabras...  
- El Señor Hyoga y yo... tenemos que hablar... –  
Le dolió que le gritase, pero a la vez notó esa mirada clavada en la de su padre y el modo en que había pronunciado su nombre. ¿Se conocían de antes?. Su papá se veía a punto de estallar. Agarró a Shun del cuello de la camisa.  
- ¡Que sea la última vez que le das órdenes a mi hijo!.  
- ¡Damián vete!  
- Pero...!  
- ¡VETE! – Gritaron ambos de una vez al chico. Y por un momento Damián sintió que estaba excluido del problema, aunque talvez eso fuese un pensamiento demasiado positivo. Lo cierto fue el que nudo en su garganta no le permitió hablar más, ni soportar mas gritos. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo pasándole por al lado al botones que se acercaba pidiendo silencio, tranquilidad y 0 violencia.  
Hyoga tiró al Señor Kido dentro de la habitación y volteó hacia el botones solo para decirle:   
- A partir de aquí no puede pedirnos ninguna de esas tres cosas. –  
Y Se metió en el cuarto lanzando la puerta y dejando al botones con la palabra en la boca. Ciertamente... ya no podía reclamar nada.

El rubio volvió a empujar al apodado Mister-K quien cayó en la cama.  
- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?!  
- Nada.  
- ¡NO ME MIENTAS!.  
- ¡NO LE HE HECHO NADA!.  
- ¡NO ME VEAS LA CARA DE IMBÉCIL POR ALGO VINIERON A ESTE LUGAR!  
- ¡SI POR ALGO VINIMOS PERO NO SE DIO!. ¡NO QUISE!  
Hyoga se dio media vuelta sin poder creer una palabra de lo que decía. Se había hecho la idea de un Shun sádico y pervertido, que podía revolcarse en un baño de un restaurante, ¿por qué no en un hotel?.  
- Y al final el tampoco... – comentó Shun deseando en lo posible bajar el tono de la conversación para poder aclararlo todo.  
- ¿Lo hiciste por vengarte de mí verdad? – le preguntó Hyoga muy molesto echándose los cabellos hacia atrás profundamente preocupado. - ¡PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO RENCOROSO QUE AUN NO HA SUPERADO NADA...!  
- ¡YO NO SABIA QUE ERA TU HIJO!. – Interrumpió Shun acordándose que no se dejaría humillar. - ¡EL ME DIJO QUE TENIA 26 AÑOS Y ALGUIEN DE ESAS EDAD NO HA DE SER TU HIJO!.  
- ¡¿26?!. ¡SI LO QUE TIENEN SON DIECISIETE años!   
Shun se sintió algo mas herido, pero no... guardaría el dolor para mas tarde.  
- El aparenta mas edad... – comentó bajando el tono de nuevo. Y dándose cuenta de una evidencia que podría haberle ayudado a darse cuenta de todo de haber notado antes. – como tú...

Hyoga casi botaba espuma por la boca. Y Trató de buscar con qué contradecir esas palabras pero no las halló, ni las iba a hallar pues sabía que eran verdad. Damián aparentaba mas edad, tal cual él a su edad.

Shun tenía una nueva decepción enorme y una rabia aún creciente. ¿Por qué de todos los chicos del mundo se había tenido que topar precisamente con ese?.  
_ ¡NOJODA!. Definitivamente tú no estás hecho para ser feliz Shun... _   
Se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

- No quiero volverte a ver cerca de él... – comentó Hyoga entre dientes.  
- No lo harás.  
- NI QUE SE VEAN A ESCONDIDAS BASURITA.  
- ¡TAMPOCO LO HAREMOS IMBÉCIL!. – Eso hizo estallar al señor Kido. - ¿QUÉ TE CREES TÚ QUE PIENSAS QUE TODO EL MUNDO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR?. ¡SI YO HUBIESE SABIDO QUE ÉL ERA TU HIJO TEN POR SEGURO QUE JAMÁS ME HUBIESE ACERCADO!. ¡ME HUBIERA ALEJADO COMPLETAMENTE DE ÉL!. – Aclaró con un gesto del brazo brusco. – No me interesa absolutamente nada que tenga que ver contigo. – Al fin, se había atrevido a decirlo. A Decírselo cara a cara. – Me das asco... – completó.  
- ¡TU ME DAS MAS ASCO A MI MARICO ASQUEROSO!.  
Lo agarró del cuello sin medir las consecuencias de lo que hacía, apretándolo con fuerza y levantándolo en el aire. Después de varios intentos en vano, El Señor Kido le propinó un golpe acertado en la cara que hizo que le soltara y se alejara un poco.

Ya basta de dejarse humillar...  
- ¡¿Y Qué quieres resolver esto a golpes?! – Comentó Shun incitándolo. - ¡Hagámoslo pues!. ¡Fundámonos en odio así como una vez lo hicimos en amor!.  
- ¡Cállate idiota!...  
- Ahhh te duele... – comentó Shun con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ahora era el turno de sufrir de Hyoga, tal como él lo había hecho y seguía haciendo. - ¡Por eso es que siempre serás un infeliz sin importar todo lo que tengas!. ¡No puedes dar nada porque no tienes nada!. Solo mentiras Hyoga... Solo mentiras...  
- ¡Desgraciado Mal nacido!. –

Hyoga buscó golpearle en la cara pero Shun se agachó esquivando su golpe y dándole otro puñetazo certero en el estómago. Dejándolo privado unos instantes.

- Te estás poniendo viejo Hyoga... – Comentó Shun burlón. – Tu vida se va a acabar y no habrás logrado nada... ¡Nada!.

Por un momento se dio cuenta no solo de las palabras que estaba pensando y diciendo.  
Sino también se como se sentía y actuaba...  
El Señor Kido que se mostraba ahora, no era el acostumbrado...  
No... ni siquiera era el enfadado... Este que se asomaba era un Shun que se estaba vengando, que estaba botando y transmitiendo todo el dolor, tristeza y rabia que había sentido una vez... un Shun desesperado por sacarse el amor del alma de una buena vez...

...Pero ese no era el verdadero Shun.  
De momento sintió una onda fría, y sintió dolor como si él hubiese sido quien recibió los golpes. Al tan solo verlo reincorporarse, con un hilo de sangre brotando de su nariz y los ojos aguados, comprendió que él no había querido hacerle eso... no... su intención era botar su dolor y olvidarlo... no herirlo de esa forma...  
Pero igualmente se mantuvo recto y sin mostrar intención de rectificar, el orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Hyoga se incorporaba respirando profundo recobrando el aliento. Mirando con los ojos mojados de furia directamente a los ojos de Shun quienes le devolvían la misma mirada. Le dolía el pecho... le dolía la cara... le dolía el estómago... le dolía el corazón... le dolía el alma...  
...¿Pero por qué?. ¿Por qué tenían que dolerle tanto aquellas palabras?.

Después de unos instantes el Señor Kido fue quien volvió a hablar. Sin ánimos de continuar la pelea.  
- Créeme que si hubiese sabido que ese era tu hijo, nunca le hubiese permitido acercarse.  
El silencio aprobó y dio un voto de confianza a favor de Shun.  
- ...porque a mí no me conviene tener un vínculo hacia ti.

Hyoga notó el tono con el que había dicho esas palabras. Un nudo poco menos fuerte que el que él sentía en la garganta y le impedía hablar. Le siguió con la mirada, vio como abrió la puerta y se marchó. Pero el rubio no sintió para nada ganas de perseguirlo, no...  
Se había quedado intrigado con esas palabras... con ese tono...

Estaba tan desbastado, sabiendo y no sabiendo el por qué. Necesitaba pensar... pensar mucho.

Tardó algún rato en recuperar el aliento pero una vez que lo hizo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta camino hacia las escaleras. El Botones quien había permanecido por ese pasillo lo vio alejarse con sangre brotando de su nariz, se dio media vuelta y se largó haciendo comentarios por lo bajo y para si mismo del sadomasoquismo...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Al Hyoga llegar al carro no lo encontró.  
Quien sabe a donde se habría ido... solo se le ocurrió llamarlo al celular. Para así descubrir otra parte de su farsa, al haber dejado el móvil con un amigo de la universidad...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó aire antes de entrar a su casa.  
Prefería ser él mismo quien le dijese y no que se enterase por chisme, por el incidente o por otra persona, que seguramente sería su padre al llegar. Estaba seguro de que ella no lo entendería por mejor madre que fuese...

- ¡¿Damián que te pasó?! – Preguntó la madre nerviosa viéndolo entrar tan triste. Aunque se hubiese limpiado las lágrimas sabía que estaba muy mal. Lo conocía... conocía todo de él realmente, incluso podía conocer lo que él estaba apunto de decirle... pero a veces nos cegamos a ver lo que nosotros mismos no queremos ver... - ¿Te han vuelto a golpear?, ¿te han hecho algo? – preguntó alterada levantándole la camisa buscando ver algo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.  
Damián le tomó ambas manos examinadoras y las bajó con la suyas, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se mordía los labios aguantándose el llanto.  
- Mamá...  
Cristina sintió un balde de agua fría al apenas escuchar esa palabra. Nada bueno podía venir de ahí.  
- ...soy gay...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Algo mas tarde la puerta de la casa de Shun resonó con fuerza al ser cerrada bruscamente. El dueño del hogar buscó rápido tirarse a la cama y golpear las almohadas, lleno de tanta mala energía.  
- ¡URRGGHH! – Fue su grito frustrado hacia la almohada. Cerrando los puños con mucha fuerza. - ¡¿POR QUÉE?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ DIOS MÍO POR QUÉ?!...

Alzó la vista como si pudiese verlo en el techo. Estaba tan molesto... con los demás y consigo mismo, por haberse dejado decepcionar una vez más. Por haberse ilusionado...  
- ¡¿POR QUÉ DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS TENÍAS QUE MANDARME JUSTO A ÉL?! – Le reclamó aún viendo hacia el techo. Para luego bajar la cara desilusionado rompiendo su auto-promesa de no llorar. - ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido y no me di cuenta antes?... –   
Su nariz sonó volviéndose difícil respirar. Su cara estaba roja.  
- ¿Por qué sigo siendo tan idiota como para estar con ese muchacho solo porque se parecía a... a él?... –  
Ahora es que caía en cuenta de ese dato, y sintiendo una gran frustración, la cual la pagó la cama con golpes.  
- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!...- 

Volvió a exclamar alterado no lo suficientemente alto ni gritado como lo imploraba su alma, pero lo impedía su garganta y ese nudo en ella, nunca ausente y siempre molesto.

Se estuvo un rato así, llorando por la frustración que le ocasionaban todos sus problemas. Todas las verdades de las que ahora caía en cuenta y una nueva al darse cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo. Y además, de que muy contrario a todo lo que había pensado, el gritarle, golpearle y humillarlo no le había hecho sentir mejor...  
...para nada...

Lloró de nuevo trancado, pegado, continuo, sin parar por un largo rato. Dolido en esa oscura habitación sin luces encendidas pero mucho mas iluminada que el alma de Shun, que ahora sentía haber confirmado una vez más, que él no merecía ser feliz y que el destino le colocaba a Hyoga una vez más en su presente, para recordárselo. Para reavivar su dolor. Para decirle a su manera... "Niño, nos equivocamos al dejarte nacer".

Levantó la mirada con pesar, como si la misma vida le hubiese hablado y le hubiese pedido que lo hiciera. Observó un estandarte donde mantenía muchos de sus muñecos de infancia, fotos y demás... y en una esquina... muy atrás de todos y apoyado de lado en la pared. Estaba ese muñeco de plastilina y cabellos dorados...   
Viéndole... burlándose de él...

- Debí haberte roto hace tiempo... – comentó con un volumen que solo él se escuchó, observando fijamente el muñeco de plastilina.

Rompería ese muñeco cuando hubiese estado seguro de haberlo olvidado...  
Pero talvez por no romperlo nunca, fue que nunca lo pudo olvidar...

--------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hyoga volvió a la casa encontró a Cristina sentada con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, el rostro mojado y la cabeza baja.   
- ¿Damián está aq...?  
- Si, llegó hace rato... – Respondió ella interrumpiéndolo. Aún sin saber el por qué del llegar temprano de su marido, pero eso no tenía importancia en ese momento. - ¿Desde cuando lo sabías Hyoga?.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hyoga con poca paciencia sin comprender. Y por un momento creyó entender que su hijo ya debía haberle contado todo a su mamá. Por eso estaba así.  
- ¡¿Desde cuando sabes que nuestro hijo es gay?! – Alzó la voz levantándose de la silla. Hyoga respiró hondo tratando de hablarle esta vez. Pero antes de comenzar a hablar Cristina le había interrumpido una vez más. - ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME DIJISTE NADA CUANDO YO TODO TE LO CUENTO A TI?!...  
...Palabras como esas les sonaban remota y ajenamente familiares. Y muy, muy molestas para el rubio... como todo lo que implicase recordar...  
- ¡Yo no sabía nada de esto!.   
- Ahhh por favor Hyoga... ¡No me mientas!. ¿Qué me ves la cara de ESTÚPIDA? – Dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la sílaba tónica de la ofensa. Casi como queriendo ofender con esa misma oración.  
- ¡Que yo no sabía nada!. – Respondió Hyoga irritado. - ¡¿Crees que de haber sabido no te hubieses enterado al instante?!.  
- ¡Si, si lo creía Hyoga, pero me equivoqué!. ¡Me equivoqué creyendo en ti!.  
...Otras palabras familiares y muy, MUY molestas...  
Cristina se estaba volviendo tan molesta como Shun...  
- ¡Y YO ME EQUIVOQUÉ CASÁNDOME CONTIGO!. –

El Silencio volvió a inundar la cocina después de unos instantes junto a la oscuridad.  
Hyoga tenía talento para herir...  
Y Ahora Cristina se daba cuenta, cerrando los ojos y doblando el rostro, como si algo filoso se le hubiese enterrado en el pecho. Casi al instante de decirlas Hyoga notó que podía haberse pasado de la raya. Se quedó atónito un buen instante al igual que Cristina, cuando quiso volver a hablar y comenzó balbuceando Cristina abrió una palma de su mano en señal de que se detuviera, e Hyoga lo hizo.  
- ... No hace falta que digas mas nada. – Dijo dolida. El que se molestaba era por algo, y él debía estar consciente de qué tanto le había mentido. Sin más se dio media vuelta, se volvió de nuevo para lanzarle a Hyoga un papelito sobre la mesa y se dispuso a largarse hasta su habitación.  
- Cristina no hemos terminado de hablar... – comentó Hyoga algo apresurado mientras tomaba el papelito. - ¡Cristina!. – alzó mas la voz. Y mientras ella se alejaba lo observó.

Era su lista...  
¡Su lista del psiquiatra!.

Se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano.  
¡¿Cómo había podido dejarla por ahí?!.  
Seguramente el día que se había ido molesto... el día que no le había querido hablar.  
Ese día... ese día él no se había llevado el papelito...  
Ella debía haberlo visto. ¡Luego pasó esto con Damián y...!

¡Y... Dos más dos son cuatro!.

Hyoga jadeó por lo bajo apretándose lo que podía de la piel con dos dedos.   
- ¡Cristina no es como piensas!. – Pero ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. - ¡CRISTINA!. – Volvió a gritar en vano sin moverse de su lugar.

Y en el momento se dio cuenta...  
Que más le valía no explicar, porque podía oscurecer...

Cayó sentado en la silla sobre la cocina, halándose hacia atrás los cabellos, con una dificultosa respiración y miles de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza.

...tenía que haber vuelto Shun para que se acabara todo...

Pensó por unos instantes. 

...tenía que volver para que se acabara todo...

Se repitió desde otra perspectiva.

¿Qué era todo?

_ ¡Por eso es que siempre serás un infeliz sin importar todo lo que tengas!. ¡No puedes dar nada porque no tienes nada!. Solo mentiras Hyoga... Solo mentiras... _

El recuerdo resonó en su mente, esas palabras habían sido duras y le habían dado donde le dolía. ¿Pero por qué?. ¿Por qué le dolían esas palabras si él era feliz?.  
¡El era feliz!... ...¿no?...

Quiere decir... el tenía su hijo, tenía a su esposa, tenía una familia, una carrera profesional envidiable, una madre orgullosa... 

Mamá...

_ Que sea la última vez. Que te vea besándote, con otro muchacho... _

De aquí a Noviembre quiero que estés cambiado. Irás a un psiquiatra si es necesario, pero en mi familia no hay "raritos". 

Mamá...  
- Cambié por ti... – salió un susurro de su voz.

_ ¡Pídele matrimonio!. Ambos hacen una linda pareja... Además, ¡ya quiero tener nietos!. ¡¿Que esperas, que esperas?! _

Era obvia el por qué de la prisa, pero Hyoga no lo había querido notar. Se había puesto una venda, se había prohibido ver... como antes había visto...

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

- No soy feliz... – Se comentó a si mismo con la voz entrecortada dándose finalmente de ese detalle. Al fin enterándose de lo que pasaba con Hyoga...  
He ahí el por qué le habían dolido esas palabras...  
Porque llevaba tantos años siendo infeliz... tantos años... viviendo una mentira que por tanto decirla, se la había terminado por creer...  
Tan infeliz, porque era cierto. No podía darle nada a su hijo.. porque... ¿Qué tenía?.

¿Dinero?... ¿Influencias? ... ¿Inteligencia?.  
¿Para qué sirve todo eso si no es para ser feliz y tener una vida amena?

Por primera vez... caía en cuenta de eso... y cómo se lamentaba. Ahora sentía que le tocaría llorar lágrimas de sangre. Ahí estaba su familia desbastada...  
Su hijo, seguramente encerrado en su cuarto con el corazón y la moral destruidas...  
Su esposa, seguramente llorando ahogada contra la almohada, pensando que nadie en la familia ha confiado en ella y que la luz de sus ojos, se había vuelto una total decepción... 

...y él...  
Él... a quien le había dado mas golpes, de los que su piel hubiese sentido...  
...Él que ya había perdido una nueva oportunidad de amar. Él que había estado tantos años solo. Él que había sufrido tanto cuando lo terminó sin espacio para "peros" después de tanto prometerle y que ya no había de tener fe en nada ni en nadie.  
Él... que a juzgar por ese tono en que se había "despedido"...aún... le quería... 

Eso también se le enterró en el pecho como un cuchillo filoso.  
Se sintió como un ogro...  
Un Maldito desgraciado que no merecía vivir...

Que con sus mentiras había hecho infelices a tres de las personas que más había querido en la vida...  
Excepto a su madre que aún... vivía en la misma mentira, que hacia pocos minutos el mismo Hyoga acaba de reconocer.


	9. Pausa

**Capítulo 09  
Pausa**

- Has tenido suerte, de que mi paciente haya cancelado la cita.  
- No sé si es suerte, solo vine a decir que no pienso venir más.  
La cara del psiquiatra casi no quiso mostrar expresión, era normal en algunos pacientes el tomar esa decisión cuando se trataban de otras circunstancias. Pero, le tomó desprevenido realmente el hecho de que Hyoga quisiese decirle eso y como todo humano lo primero que hizo fue buscar una justificación.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque he descubierto la gran mentira de mi vida.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- A Venir acá. A que me enseñen a ser un actor. Un actor tan bueno, que se convence hasta a si mismo...  
El hombre esta vez arrugó la frente se apoyó del escritorio delante de él y trató de profundizar.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- ¡Que me he dado cuenta!.. me he dado cuenta de que el hombre que sale de estas terapias, no es Hyoga... y nunca lo ha sido...  
- Ajá. – Comentó el psiquiatra aparentando profunda calma y normalidad. Como si estas discusiones las tuviese todos los días. - ... Y con eso tratas de decir, que yo te he hecho mal...  
- No. – respondió Hyoga en seco. – El mal me lo he hecho yo mismo y no busco justificarme. El mal me lo hice cuando decidí venir para acá y vivir una mentira. El día que traté de cambiar...mi esencia...  
- ¿No crees es muy tarde para dar paso atrás? – eso era lo que Hyoga temía escuchar y el doctor sintió haber dado en la caries. – Tienes un hijo, una familia, eres un hombre mayor y serio... ¿Cómo crees tú que te verías saliendo a esta edad con...?  
- ¡Como me vea!. – Le interrumpió Hyoga mas alto de lo normal. - ¡Llevo 20 años preocupándome por como me vea!. – Se hablaba a si mismo y le hablaba al doctor, al fin se había quitado la venda y la mordaza. – Llevo mucho tiempo preocupándome por el qué dirán... Qué dirán mis padres... qué dirá la gente...  
Se apoyó también al escritorio y colocó una mano doblada, de lado frente a su pecho.  
- ¿Pero donde he dejado el qué pienso yo?. – Dijo a punto de llorar. - ¿Dónde he dejado... el qué siento yo?... O más aún... ¿Por qué he dejado olvidado... el qué soy yo...?   
Ambos se estuvieron mirándose unos instantes. Hyoga sospechó por un momento que el doctor quería que terminase de desahogarse antes de darle un discurso y en parte era así, pero por otro lado el hombre estaba sorprendido. Volvió a un recurso que tenía tiempo sin utilizar con Hyoga.  
- Hyoga... – habló muy lento. – Yo veo casos como este todos los días. Y te puedo decir que aún no conozco uno... el primer homosexual, que sea feliz...  
Esas palabras hacían que a Hyoga se le moviera el piso y le dieran ese empujón con el que había llegado hasta donde estaba.  
- Pues yo llevo muchos años...no siéndolo... y tampoco, soy feliz...y si no es a eso a lo que vengo aquí, entonces, no tiene gracia seguir con las terapias.

El psiquiatra se quedó unos instantes observándolo.  
Y Hyoga notó en sus ojos y en su expresión algo que tenía tiempo sin permitirse notar tampoco: La mente cerrada, no solo de ese hombre, sino recordar que había gente que simplemente no quería entender... que simplemente no quería ver...  
...Como él hasta hace poco...

Se levantó de la silla.  
- Adiós Doctor.  
- Adiós Hyoga.

El doctor lo vio salir de la oficina y se llevó dos dedos a la frente como si acabara de salir de una tensa situación que le hubiese provocado un dolor de cabeza. Era una lástima, él ya no podía hacer más nada, ese muchacho que ahora era hombre, había nacido condenado.

-------------------------------------------------------

La mujer abrazó a su hija mientras se desahogaba en su regazo.  
- ¡¿Qué hice mal mamá?!. ¿Qué hice para que mi hijo me saliera...?  
- ¿Defectuoso? – Preguntó la Señora haciendo que su hija se incorporara para verla a los ojos. Pero el tono con el que esta mujer mayor había dicho esa palabra no parecía concordar con el modo de pensar de Cristina, al igual que la ceja arqueada que pudo ver en el rostro de su madre. - ¿Crees que por eso... tu hijo ha salido defectuoso?  
- No... no sé... – ahora que su madre la ponía en esa situación la hacía dudar de decirlo, pero estaba completamente segura de que era así. – Talvez... talvez sea solo por un momento él... el puede estar confundido y...y...  
- ¿Y si no qué? – Insistió la mujer mayor. - ¿Y si no... será un fracaso de hijo y tú un fracaso de madre?  
- ... – Cristina no tenía respuesta para eso. O si la tenía pero le dolería mucho.  
Su madre tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas y le habló lento y pausado.  
- ¿No crees... que eso es ser injusta y mal agradecida? – preguntó muy suavemente. Al menos de su madre, Cristina siempre se dejaba hablar sin refutar demasiado. – Damián no dejará de ser mi nieto, ni las puertas de mi casa se cerrarán nunca para él, sea como sea, decida lo que decida... y tú, tampoco deberías hacer lo mismo.  
- Yo no digo que...  
- Acepta... talvez el chico pueda estar confundido, si, eso a veces pasa, pero... ¿y si no?. ¿Si no te echarás a morir, solo porque el cumple sus sueños y... no los tuyos?.  
La Señora limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por el rostro de su hija, ya convertida en toda una mujer, pero que en ese momento parecía tan trastornada como cualquier niña.  
- Piénsalo... – agregó con suavidad. – Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, tu propia vida, déjalo a él vivir...  
Cristina bajó la cabeza.  
¿Realmente estaba siendo egoísta?.  
Ella simplemente quería ver a su hijo feliz, ¡feliz!.  
¡Feliz casado, con hijos!. ¡Feliz!  
...pero no era así. Él... él no sería feliz de ese modo.  
Y ella, no creía poderlo ser del otro, pero ahí estaba lo que decía su madre, estaba siendo egoísta, ella había tenido su propia vida, había podido tener... el privilegio de elegir con quien casarse (privilegio que muchos siglos antes muchas mujeres no tenían). Si... también debía estar siendo malagradecida...  
E injusta, con él y consigo misma. ¿Había realmente fracasado?.  
Su hijo estaba vivo. ¡Vivo!. ¿Ese es el comienzo no?. Además de esto... era un chico sano. Sincero (pues aunque le hubiese mentido esta vez, sabía que nunca lo hacía, razón principal por la cual le fue fácil notarlo), le quería, al igual que ella a él. Pero... había sido tan repentino...

...Se arrepintió de haberle pegado una cachetada en el rostro cuando le admitió la noticia. Nunca le había pegado y ahora que reflexionaba, ¿por qué lo había hecho?. ¿Qué había hecho Damián para merecer ese golpe?. ¿Mostrarle confianza al fin... y ella lo recibió con eso?.  
No..  
Lo golpeó por mantenerlo en secreto.  
Tampoco... lo golpeó porque eso era... indebido.  
Recordó algunas palabras... 

_ Esto no es como tú y papá lo consideran, como las drogas o algo así. Acá, yo no tuve derecho a elegir, acá no me ofrecieron algo y yo sabiendo que era "malo" acepté. No... yo simplemente soy yo mismo, la única opción que tuve y la única forma que conozco de ser desde que tengo memoria... acaso... ¿Acaso eso no es realmente ser "natural"? _

Cristina lo había mandado a callar y enviar a su habitación, puesto que no quería que saliese a verse con nadie, apenas pudiese lo llevaría a un Psiquiatra. Ella en ese momento estaba muy alterada (a pesar, de que aún no se había enterado de lo sucedido con el Señor Kido, Damián no había tenido el valor de ir mas allá ).

No sabía si había sido injusta. Pero talvez... no debía haberlo golpeado...  
Ciertamente como decía su madre, ella había tenido su vida, la cual por cuidar de él sentía que no aprovechó pero... ¿podía culparlo por eso?. ¿Acaso ella no lo hizo voluntariamente?. ¿No disfrutó verlo crecer?. No... esos momentos, no podía echárselos en cara jamás... al menos estaba consciente de eso.

Pero ahora... su vida.  
Ahí acababa de admitirle su marido que estaba harto de ella. Se había enterado que no le había dicho algo tan importante sobre su hijo a pesar de que lo sabía. Por cierto... ¿qué sería esa lista?, ¿Sería acaso que Damián ya estaba viendo terapia o algo así y tampoco le habían informado?.  
Ya no sabía que pensar. Ya no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente volvió a abrazarse a su mamá.

- No te dejes vencer Cristina... – le susurró su mamá acariciándole los cabellos. – Si yo me hubiese dejado vencer hace tantos años, ni tú ni Damián existirían. Cada golpe que te ponga la vida lo puedes superar... demuéstrale, que tu puedes con éste... y con muchos más...

----------------------------------------------------

- Ave María Purísima.  
- Sin pecado concebido.  
Se arrodilló frente al confesionario.  
- Comienza hijo...  
- Eh... pues... Padre... yo he cometido... muchos errores.  
- Como todos hijo, todos somos humanos. –  
- He mentido...  
- Aja...   
- He... lastimado personas...  
- Aja...  
- He... sido sarcástico y algo rencoroso.  
- ¿Que más?  
- Y... – no quería titubear, pero titubeó. – Y... amo... con todas mis fuerzas... a un hombre.  
Esta vez el sacerdote se quedó callado. El tono en el que había dicho esas palabras no daban paso a un amor fraternal (que según él nada de pecado tendría), esto iba mas allá.   
- ¿Algo más? – preguntó mientras organizaba lo que le diría después.  
- No que recuerde... Padre...  
- ¿Estás realmente arrepentido de todos tus pecados? – Preguntó el hombre dentro del pequeño cubículo de madera. Shun lo pensó otros instantes más y asintiendo respondió.  
- Si... – dijo muy bajo. – Creo... creo haber confirmado que... Dios no hizo este mundo para... para los hombres que... aman... otros... hombres... – sonaba extraña y a la vez algo contradictorias esas palabras pero continuó. – Se ha encargado de demostrarme que este camino solo me dará infelicidad. – Bajó aún mas la cabeza. – Y Solo ahora, creo haberlo entendido...   
El religioso respiró profundo, algo dolido, así como sintió era el arrepentimiento de este hombre. Al fin convencido de las malas andanzas, entendiéndolo perfectamente.   
...perfectamente...  
- Nunca es tarde para rectificar.  
- Lo sé... pero es difícil...  
- También lo sé. – Agregó el sacerdote. – Lo bueno no es fácil... pero... lo lograrás hijo mío. – Tantos años de estudio en un seminario le habían desarrollado el don de hablar con convicción, este es un modo de transmitir seguridad. - ¿Has tratado de...?  
- Muchas veces... – contestó Shun adivinando la preguntar que seguiría, la cual le hablaría específicamente de cambiar y gustar de las mujeres. – Pero no he logrado nada.  
Estos casos, se volvían aún más difíciles, el sacerdote dudó por unos instantes de decir lo que pensaba pero al recordar el profundo arrepentimiento y escuchar las palabras sinceras del chico, continuó...  
- Talvez hayas pensado también, que estar con mujeres no sea lo que el señor quiere que hagas. –   
Aún sin decir las cosas, el modo en que lo había dicho daba mucho a intuir Shun levantó el rostro observando apenas lo que podía del rostro del cura del otro lado del confesionario.  
- ¿No has considerado... ser...sacerdote?   
Shun sintió una brisa por todo su cuerpo, mientras dos grandes pensamientos pasaban por su cuerpo a la vez que podía observar como uno de los ojos del religioso brillaba por uno de los pequeños orificios.

Talvez... ese era el llamado de Dios. La oportunidad definitiva. La puerta abierta. La solución. Un camino nuevo... que podía llevar a algo más que la desilusión...  
Por otro lado...  
Creyó haber sentido esas palabras muy familiares... haberlas entendido en todo su sentido perfectamente.  
...perfectamente...

El Señor Kido arrugó el rostro y pudo observar un gesto de asentimiento por parte del padre al otro lado, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento y ya se hubiese enterado de que comprendía muy bien su posición pues él, ya había pasado por ella.  
- Llevo pocos años en el seminario... – agregó por lo bajo. – Y Agradezco al señor por haberme hecho el llamado, como hoy... puede ser el tuyo...  
Shun no sabía que decir, estaba anonadado. Su mente estaba vuelta un rollo de pabilo. Tenía... ¡tantas perspectivas confrontadas!. Era muy difícil dar una respuesta... todo lo que le nacía, era una pregunta.  
- Padre...  
- ¿Si?...  
- ¿Usted es feliz?...  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al graduado seminarista. Era una pregunta que, él mismo se había hecho en diferentes oportunidades, solo... que con palabras distintas...

¡Claro que era feliz!. Agradecía al señor cada amanecer en el que podía levantarse y prepararse la comida antes de ir a la misa a predicar su palabra. A Salvar pecadores. A Mantener la fe del que no la tiene y está mal. A escuchar y perdonar pecados... errores... robos, asesinatos muertes... A Rezar todos los días porque el mundo se mejorara con una esperanza fugaz, pues sabía que no lo haría ya que cada vez el Apocalipsis se acercaba más. Y el mundo en decadencia era apenas uno de las pistas que le enseñaban que era así. Que cada vez las personas estaban peor, que la señora que siempre iba a la misa le volvía todas las semanas con el pecado de haber criticado y juzgado a los demás... ¿estaría realmente arrepentida?...De ser todos y cada uno de los días el hoyo del piso donde todos iban a enterrar sus cochinadas. De tener el poder de señalar lo impuro y lo inmoral que llevan a la decadencia... de rezar todos los días varios Rosarios para que cada uno de los males se librase... pero nunca había parado de rezar, ¡porque el motivo se mantenía!...

- Eh ehm... ¿Señor?  
- Si... si soy feliz... –  
Mintió con la convicción acostumbrada del otro lado del confesionario. Pero fue en vano, Shun no lo creyó. El sacerdote ahora estaba enredado en sus propios pensamientos sobre el mal con mas auge cada vez...  
- ¿Es todo hijo mío?   
- Así es. – concluyó Shun.  
- Rece dos Padre Nuestros y un ave maría...

-----------------------------------------------------

Estaban en la universidad.  
Estaban en el salón de ensayos.  
Pero jamás... prestando atención a los diálogos de una escena en el que (por fortuna) no estaban ellos dos, dándoles tiempo para hablar.

Damián se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, sentado en un pupitre y con la mirada fija en un rayón de su mesa que decía "Vanesa te amo". Seiya de perfil a su lado le observaba y hablaba con preocupación.   
- ¿Se enteraron de todo?.  
- Todo.  
Seiya expandió los ojos y se echó para atrás para enseguida volver hacia delante.  
- ¿Hasta lo de Mister-K?  
Ahora fue Damián quien suspiró y rompió la postura volviendo su mirada hacia Seiya.  
- Mi papá obvio que se enteró. Si nos encontró allá supondría que no estábamos jugando cartas... y no se lo tomó así. Y Mi mamá... pues... es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi papá se lo diga.  
- ¿Tu mamá ha hablado contigo?  
- Hablado no... gritado... me envió a mi habitación y me dijo que pronto me enviaría a un psiquiatra.  
Los pensamientos de Seiya también se encontraban confusos. Ciertamente estaba compadecido por la situación de su 'Amigo' además de que ir a un psiquiatra y cambiar... descartaba cualquier posibilidad de estar... juntos... pero por otro lado, y según como le había contado los sucesos. No le veía mas futuro con el tal... Mister-K... era muy mayor para él.  
- ¿Y tu papá?. – Continuó Seiya.  
- Ahh... ¡Mi papá no sé!. No hemos hablado tampoco... yo me hice el dormido unas horas y luego mi mamá salió, él no estaba (supongo que volvió al trabajo) y pues yo salí para acá. Aunque... quien sabe si ahora igual me dejaran continuar con los ensayos...  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿Pero si una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra?!  
- Ellos no lo piensan así... creo que ahora no querrán dejarme salir de la casa.  
- ¡Pero si tenemos tiempo planeando esto!.  
- Lo sé... y de verdad discúlpame Seiya... tienes que prometerme que tú seguirás echando para adelante con ellos.  
Seiya negó con la cabeza algo molesto e impotente pero incapaz de reclamarle algo al rubio.  
- No será lo mismo sin ti...  
Damián no pensó que en ese mismo día podría volver a sonreír, pero ahí lo hizo, aunque fuese fugazmente.  
- Gracias... pero bueno...aún no me han dicho nada...  
- Esperemos que no te lo prohíban. –  
- Así es. – 

- ¡Seiya!. ¡Damián!.  
Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la voz femenina que les llamaba, era una compañera, la que interpretaba a Julieta quien les indicaba que ya les tocaba ensayar su escena. Habían cambiado un poco las cosas en vista de que ahora era una parodia...

Romeo iba a visitar a Julieta y subía en unas escaleras hasta su balcón, donde le declaraba su amor de una manera algo chabacana (burlona) mientras el papá de esta (Seiya) los espiaba desde otra ventana del balcón, para terminar molesto bajando a cortarle la escalera a Romeo para que se cayera. Una difícil parte, pero que había cuadrado una manera bastante original de hacerla, ya que realmente, esa no era una escalera (en si) sino dos zancos, de los cuales estando arriba cerca del Balcón Damián se encargaría de colocarse mientras las luces se enfocaban únicamente en Julieta.  
El Padre de la chica rompería dichos escalones y Romeo daría un buen y cómico bailecito como si hubiese perdido el equilibrio hasta salir de escena por uno de los laterales como si se hubiese caído.

...Esto y más habían planeado.  
Ojalá no le prohibiesen nada esperaba. Ya que aunque aún faltaba mucho, también tenían mucho adelantado.

------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles...

En el trabajo, Hyoga seguía al Señor Kido con una mirada melancólica. Este al contrario, hacía un esfuerzo (mas notorio que nunca) por no mirarlo. Aunque como siempre utilizaba a Shiryu como mensajero o transportista cada vez que era sumamente necesario. Al contrario de Hyoga, quien igual avergonzado de un modo u otro buscaba por él mismo los manejes, recados o instrumentos necesarios para trabajar, pidiéndoselos directamente a un Shun totalmente indiferente. Pero confundido... por el repentino cambio de actitud. Concluyó simple y tranquilamente, que se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico. Y Que mientras tuviera conciencia, no dejaría que su otra personalidad y su otro mundo en el que creía ver a un Hyoga arrepentido lo fuese a dominar, y terminara creyéndolo. Así que permaneció con su actitud.

Shiryu también estaba extrañado. Pero si aceptaba ser el mensajero entre ellos, era simplemente porque Shun se lo había pedido y comprendía el no querer hablar con Hyoga. Además, de que aún seguía haciendo todo lo posible porque Shun le diese la anhelada oportunidad y sentía que debía complacerlo, pero no porque viese con los mismos ojos al rubio. Para nada... aunque ahora tuviese esa actitud de arrepentido, estaba muy molesto por haber tratado de esa manera a Shun y haberle dado mas golpes de los que éste le había propinado.

La situación en la casa, tampoco era igual para Hyoga.  
Ahora a la hora de la llegada o de la salida tampoco encontraba el beso de su esposa.  
A veces ni siquiera estaba, pues había aceptado y la habían admitido en un nuevo trabajo. Razón que a Hyoga le emocionó un poco y quiso compartir con ella, pero esta parecía tan indiferente como Shun...  
...Y aunque Hyoga la entendía, también comprendía que no podía mentirle otra vez. Y que... ahora que se había dado cuenta de todo (ya no sabía si afortunada o desafortunadamente) no podía verla ni verse de la misma manera. Como su hombre...  
Y aunque aún no se sintiera capaz, pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos llenasen una planilla de separación. Pero aún dudaba... ¿cómo no hacerlo de 20 años de matrimonio?

Con su hijo no había tocado mas el tema, ni con Cristina.  
Parecía suspendido de momento... e Hyoga agradecía esa pausa. Pues... seguro Cristina querría llevarlo a un psiquiatra, a ingeniarse y vestirse con una gigantesca farsa de su talla. Pero él... ¿el debía permitirlo sabiendo lo que había vivido?...

...Dolería mucho. Muchísimo... e Hyoga sentía miedo, pero tarde o temprano, había que sacar los trapitos al sol.


	10. Accidentes

**Capítulo 10**  
**Accidentes.**

El felino negro del vecino se introdujo a la casa con sumo cuidado. El sonido casi mudo de sus pasos podría pasar desapercibido por cualquiera a diferencia de su percatable olor. Movía con elegancia y ligereza su cola y se erizó por completo cuando otra presencia se irguió frente a él. Sus espina dorsal se dobló, su pelo se colocó de punta, las garras afiladas se mostraron en sus acolchonados piecesitos, mientras enseñaba los colmillos y como una espuma blanca y abundante salía de su boca.  
Y eso había sido buena señal...  
Porque no todos los gatos con rabia botan espuma por la boca, este si, y había servido desde hace días como advertencia para los transeúntes que se lo encontraban cerca.

Pero el perro que se encontraba en su frente no conocía de síntomas de rabia, ni modos de transmisión, nada de eso. Rocco el perro de Seiya, simplemente sabía que los perros Rock Wilder y los gatos negros y abusadores como aquel, no se llevaban bien, estaba invadiendo su territorio.

Respondió de la misma manera gruñendo y enseñándole los dientes y sin pensarlo dos veces se le lanzó encima al gato escandaloso. Le tocó recibir varios rasguños muy bien acertados dolorosos y ardientes, pero terminó siendo el vencedor en el duelo con el gato, cuyo mayor logró había sido el morir seguro de haber dejado su semilla, en la pata profundamente mordida del perro...

----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Disculpe, es acá donde se hacen las entrevistas?. –   
Había preguntado la mujer día antes de que le diesen el trabajo a un hombre de cabellos largos y negros.  
- Si aquí es. – Contestó el hombre simpático con una sonrisa.  
- Muchas gracias. – Contestó la mujer sonriendo de igual forma, mas por cortesía, pues realmente no tenía muchos motivos para estar feliz.  
- Éxito. – Le deseó Shiryu haciendo que la mirada de Cristina volviese de nuevo hacia él.  
- Gracias... – dijo ella sinceramente, le pareció bonito gesto de parte del desconocido. Por cierto, el debía acabar de salir de allí seguramente no se molestaría en contarle que le habían preguntado.  
- ¿A ti ya te entrevistaron?  
- Ajá... creo que le agradé al señor.  
- ¿Qué te preguntó?   
- Ahh... solo preguntas de rutina, y del trabajo cosas así, para asegurar de que tiene a gente responsable jaja.  
La puerta se abrió.  
- Mi nombre es Shiryu... – Dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer.  
- Cri...  
- Señora. – Alguien la interrumpió. Era un señor mayor asomado en la puerta mientras otro salía. - ¿Usted viene a la entrevista también?. – Ella asintió. – Por favor entre entonces de una vez, que quisiese terminar pronto, tengo compromisos pendientes.  
Cristina asintió, simplemente volteó hacia Shiryu le sonrió y agregó.  
- Un placer conocerte. Nos veremos en el trabajo. – Comentó optimista. Eso también le pareció simpático a Shiryu quien sonrió y le creyó el comentario, pues alguien así a juro debían aceptarla para el trabajo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu llegó al hogar, pero no al suyo sino al de Shun, al cual acostumbraba a visitar ahora todos los días, y el cual ahora el Señor Kido extrañaría si parase la nueva costumbre. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando Shun le abrió. Shiryu traía una botella de vino en mano.  
- Hola... – Comentó el Señor Kido con una sonrisa extraña en la boca y las cejas arqueadas. Por la forma en que estaba vestido Shun, Shiryu dedujo algunas cosas.  
- ¿Te acabas de levantar?  
- Hace un ratito, pero no te preocupes. – Se hizo a un lado para que Shiryu pasara y luego cerró la puerta. - ¿Y eso? – preguntó refiriéndose con un gesto del rostro a la botella.  
- Un regalito simplemente...  
- Eh... Shiryu pero... bien sabes que yo no bebo. –  
- Ahh una vez al año no te hará daño además hoy es sábado. ¡SÁBADO!. –  
- Si pero..  
- Shun. ¿Alguna vez te has emborrachado?  
- Si... bueno eh... hace mucho pero...   
- ¡Hazlo!. ¿Qué tiene de mal echarse unas copitas con un amigo de vez en cuando?  
Shun alzó una ceja. Y Shiryu alzó ambas manos haciéndose el inocente.  
- Yo no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. – alegó a su favor despejando dudas.  
- No creo que sea lo me...

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar. Otra visita Shun no esperaba.  
¿Quién sería?.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a quien vio.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó casi a modo de regaño.   
- Quería verte... –  
- Damián, creo que ya deberías haber entendido que... –  
- ¡Yo creo que tú deberías haber entendido que lo que yo siento por ti es serio!. ¡Yo te amo Shun, yo solo quiero...! – Damián fue a abrazarlo, pero con todo el dolor del mundo, El Señor Kido tuvo que detenerlo con una mano.  
- Me mentiste... –  
Al rubio se le aguaron los ojos.  
- Si... lo hice pero... eso no cambia las cosas. Yo... ¡Sigo siendo la misma persona!.  
- No es así. Al menos no a mis ojos... ahora eres un mentiroso y... además... eres... muy niño para mí. –   
Esto irritó a Damián.  
- ¿Muy niño?. ¿Si fuese tan niño no te habrías dado cuenta antes?. Tú que eres un defensor del amor mas allá de los sexos... ¿vas a dejarme solo por mi edad?... –  
- No es solo eso... – comentó Shun bajando la cabeza y el tono de voz.  
- ¿Entonces que es? – Dijo Damián buscando su rostro, de manera preocupada. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. ¡Yo soy capaz de hacer todo por ti!. ¡Todo!. Ahí vez que me estoy escabullendo de mis padres y...  
- No lo vuelvas a hacer... – habló Shun cortante y sus palabras tuvieron efecto temporal, tratando de hacer perder el ánimo en Damián.   
- Así no más lo solucionas todo... – dijo bajando la voz. – para mí no es tan simple Shun... necesito un por qué...  
- ¡Shun!. ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Shiryu justo... en ese... desgraciado (o afortunado) momento. Apareciendo al lado de Shun en la puerta.

Entonces ambas mentes, la de Damián y la de el Señor Kido comenzaron a maquinar por si solas.

El chico no quería creer lo que veía, el que creía el amor de su vida, vestido con ropas de recién levantado, mientras otro hombre que si parecía estar cerca de su edad le llamaba con esa familiaridad desde adentro. Se quedó callado no queriendo pensar cosas que no eran, pero con miedo también de estar haciendo el papel de estúpido iluso.

Para Shun no fue difícil leer el pensamiento en su mirada. Y le dolió porque no quería verlo sufrir... pero a su lado eso era todo lo que le esperaba, sufrimiento para ambos. Él no sería feliz y no podría hacerlo a Damián tampoco. Era lamentable pero esto no podía ser...  
Y ahí se presentaba la oportunidad de cortarlo de raíz. Que lo perdonase por tener que mentirle como tanto él le reclamaba pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de los dos... 

- ¿Sucede algo? – repitió Shiryu al ver de repente la tensión en el ambiente.  
- No... no pasa nada... mi amor... – agregó Shun viéndolo y luego volviendo la vista hacia Damián. – él ya se iba...  
Damián observaba incrédulo, tieso. Simplemente eso no era verdad, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse pero no se movió, eso debía ser una broma.  
- Men...tira... – susurro en parte para si mismo, pero fue totalmente audible para los otros dos. Entonces Shun agarró el puje suficiente para terminar de cortar todo de raíz...

_ Discúlpame Damián, Discúlpame Shiryu _

Y allí frente a su ex, besó en los labios a su compañero de trabajo, para luego sonreír.  
- Te veo en la cocina... –

Con eso bastó. Damián no soportó más y siguió su instinto de correr lo más rápido y salir de allí camino a donde fuese, ya nada valía la pena, ya nada tenía sentido...

El Señor Kido cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella tras su partida, casi tan dolido como él, se llevó una mano al rostro avergonzado. Entonces Shiryu comprendió que todo había sido parte de un show, pero... no se molestó... ese debía haber sido el niño y talvez, había hecho lo correcto. Mientras Shun lloraba Shiryu lo abrazó.  
- Tienes que ser fuerte... – le susurró mientras Shun asentía frenéticamente, como si mientras mas lo hiciese, mas cerca estuviese de serlo, pero realmente se sentía destrozado. Levantó el rostro, molesto por de nuevo romper su promesa de no llorar.  
- ¡Abre esa vaina!. – le comentó refiriéndose nuevamente a la botella. - ¡Ahora si me quiero emborrachar!

Shiryu conocía el motivo que le impulsaba, pero si, lo dejaría beber, el pobre Señor Kido ya tenía muchas penas que ahogar, ahora se le sumaba una más, y talvez su regalo le cayese como una bendición del cielo. Y talvez fue así, Shun fue perdiendo poco a poco la noción de sus pensamiento al igual que Shiryu quien le acompañaba en cada trago, de su boca solo salían nombres como Hyoga y Damián. Los cuales cuando ya casi se acababa la botella se pronunciaban "Shoga" y "Dameán". Y un poco después ya Shun se decidía a darle la tan esperada oportunidad a Shiryu y juntos... mataron el despecho y la soledad, en la cama...

-------------------------------------------------

Despertaron no mucho después, era de noche. Shiryu mas acostumbrado a beber no se tambaleaba y recuperaba de a poco la conciencia mientras que Shun no paraba de hablar, repitiendo una y otra vez los nombres con el mismo acento. Comentando además que era un lástima que Shiryu tuviese un cuerpazo tan rico, pero que él se iba a suicidar con la escoba.  
(Pregúntenme como se mata alguien con una escoba ¿?)

De todos modos, Shiryu estaba temeroso de dejarlo solo e incluso pensó en quedarse a dormir con él para cuidar que no hiciese ninguna loquera en una de sus contadas borracheras, pero recibió una llamado de parte del (antojado) Señor Emilio diciendo que pasaría buscando unos documentos que éste tenía en su apartamento (Documentos que Shiryu habría estado muy feliz de entregar cualquiera de los otros 6 días de la semana. Pero justo ese se vino a antojar... ni modo, se lo llevaría él suyo...).

Se levantó, se vistió, ayudó a Shun a vestirse y salieron del apartamento.  
De todos modos tenía mas motivos para estar alegre que molesto. Shun se había decidido a darle la oportunidad y creía haber pasado una tarde maravillosa (si, creía porque tampoco recordaba mucho).

-----------------------------------------------

Los fines de semana ahora además de aburridos eran atormentantes, pues no tenía nada mas que hacer que recordarse sus múltiples problemas. Para su fortuna el celular sonó.  
- Hyoga... – habló esa voz conocida.  
- Dígame Señor Emilio. –  
- ¿Cómo has estado?. Quisiera pedirte un favor...  
Como siempre el Señor Emilio pidiendo favores (bueno, ustedes no lo saben porque ustedes no han trabajado para él :P ).  
- Dígame...  
- Me comprometí con Shiryu en pasar buscando unos documentos que tiene desde hace mas de una semana listos, pero tengo una acidez terrible... ¿serías tú tan amable de buscarlo y traérmelo acá a mi casa?.  
- Ehh... pues no sé Señor Emilio es que...  
- ¡¡¡Aarrghh mi estómago!!!  
- Está bien... iré... – comentó Hyoga resignado, a que mejor eso que quedarse atormentándose en la casa.  
- ¡Gracias hombre!. ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!.

Y sin decir mas colgó.  
Hyoga miró su teléfono antes de hacer lo mismo y suspiró. En parte era bueno mantenerse ocupado, pero por otro lado sabía que el mismo Shiryu había cambiado su actitud hacia él, y su mirada no haría mas que recordarle indirectamente lo desdichado que era. Pero de todos modos... Hyoga ya casi no quería pensar... simplemente se limitó a hacer. Estaba obstinado de todo ya...

---------------------------------------------------------

Se escuchó su silbido hacer eco desde que bajaba las escaleras de su casa. Y luego sin eco debido a que lo hacía al aire abierto, hacia el garaje donde su querido perro se encontraba. Era hora de su salida de rutina. Seiya llevaba la cadena en mano. Lo encontró con la cabeza gacha casi sumergida en su taza de agua bebiendo, enganchó con mucha facilidad la cadena al collar que ya cargaba y lo haló para salir abriendo el portón.

- ¡Hola Vecino!. – Saludó como siempre.  
- Oh... huulaa Sheiya... ¿Como están tus padres?... – Comentó Shiryu quien venía pasando por la calle, deteniéndose frente al chico olvidando de momento que Shun no recordaba que tenía que parar, quien siguió caminando por la cera.

Seiya levantó una ceja por el acento peculiar.  
- Están... bien... – comentó entre risas, nunca hubiese imaginado al Señor Shiryu borracho andando con otro amigo. Lo veía muy serio, pero ya le agradaba la idea de saber que de vez en cuando se preocupaba por pasarla bien... – Bueno, lo dejo porque tengo que sacar al perro a pasear.  
En ese momento el Señor Kido volteó al percatarse de que "algo faltaba a su lado".  
- ¡SSHHHHIRUUUU! – Lo llamó como si fuese un ciego perdido y desconcertado.  
- ¡Ya voy! – contestó este. Se volteó hacia el chico. - ¡Nos vemos Seiya! – Se despidió estrechándole la mano. - ¡Nos vemos perrito! – fue a acariciarle el rostro pero tuvo que quitar la mano rápidamente pues Rocco casi se la arranca de un mordisco.  
- ¡Rocco! – lo regañó Seiya sorprendido al nunca antes haber visto esa actitud en su mascota. - ¿Qué te pasa? – Buscó acariciarlo él seguro de que él que era una persona de confianza no le haría lo mismo...   
...Pero se equivocó.

Lo siguiente que sucedió Shun creyó verlo en cámara lenta...  
El chico quitó la mano por reflejo y del susto, dejó caer el collar del perro.

Los ojos de Shun se explayaron asustados y reaccionaron ante lo primero que su instinto le gritó: ¡CORRE!.

La mirada del perro rabioso pareció entonces voltearse automáticamente, hacia el punto semi-lejano que ahora corría... como liebre de cacería...  
...Como liebre de cacería...

- ¡Rocco NOOOO!. – Gritó Seiya.  
- ¡SHUNN CUIDADO! – Fue lo que pudo gritar Shiryu al ver como el perro salía en su caza.

Pero este no estaba alerta en sus cinco sentidos como para escucharlo, simplemente se había dedicado a correr lo mas rápido que le daban las piernas, cruzó en una calle esperando que el perro lo perdiese (lo cual para su desgracia, no sucedió ). El canino pasó al lado de personas que le miraban asustadas pero agradecidas de que ellas no hubiesen sido la presa que al parecer el perro ya había escogido.  
Y parecía muy bien, pues así era.

Shun miró a sus espaldas y se sintió morir cuando vio que el perro aún venía tras de él ladrando y gruñendo salvajemente. Él era mas rápido, seguro lo alcanzaría en un momento. Así que hizo lo único que su mente le dio para pensar en ese momento, lo cual sería doblemente arriesgado, tanto para el perro, como para él.

Se lanzó a la calle, a la carretera de la avenida a la que había cruzado. Pero a mitad de ella se acabó su escape, pues los carros no dejaban de pasar. Se quedó allí en la plena mitad haciendo desviar carros hacia la cera y el otro canal de la doble vía, tocando cornetas como locos. Hasta que al parecer un último carro pasó por el lado de su espalda...  
...Del lado donde estaba el perro, esperando para pasar...

Shun volteó asustado temblando.  
El Rock Wilder enseñó los dientes y mostró la espuma que salía de su boca. Ya había sido suficiente estudio de la presa. Ahora... ¡Corrió a abalanzarse!.

- ...!!!!!!!  
Una corneta muy escandalosa volvió a sonar fuerte. Y al perro no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, con ese carro que venía en reversa contra toda ley o flecha y se lo llevó por delante (o por detrás) empujándolo metros mas allá. El tráfico se tuvo que detener...   
...no solo por el perro, sino por el carro que se había detenido poco mas adelante del animal.

Shun seguía temblando en shock en el medio de la carretera, tambaleándose por la borrachera y el miedo, mientras los carros mas adelante que iban en sentido contrario le tocaban corneta en prevención. Se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar... Sin energías...   
Se cayó de espaldas hacia el lado donde el tráfico se había detenido sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban por un intenso mareo y dolor de cabeza, las luces y los colores parecían mezclados. Y apenas y llegó a escuchar la voz del ángel conductor de ese carro que le había salvado la vida.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó. Todo va a estar bien... –

Era imposible que no reconociera ese cabellera dorada y esos ojos azules celestes tan amados que se asomaron para observarle tirado en el piso, mientras sus sentidos le abandonaban.

- Todo va a estar bien... – fue el último susurro que logró escuchar.


	11. Noche de Lluvia

**Capítulo 11**  
**Noche de lluvia**

Cuando Cristina llegó a la casa y buscó a su hijo no lo encontró. Él no estaba en la casa. Sintió que debía molestarse, pero simplemente ahorita creía no poder sentir nada, nada. Para colmo, su marido tampoco estaba. Aunque ese día fuese sábado. 

Damián, tampoco quería sentir nada, aunque fuese difícil. Se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio. El edificio de un conjunto residencial que apenas y conocía. Y con la excusa de ir a visitar a un amigo, le dejaron pasar. Pero realmente solo buscaba paz, y esa paz ya no la encontraría si quiera en su propio hogar. Se encontraba estático, acostado en la azotea del edificio, no muy habitado y por lo cual nadie subía a la azotea. Y si subían... ¿qué importaba?... 

La luna comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba. Damián sentía su rostro seco ahora, pero seco porque el agua ya había corrido hace rato por su rostro, el cuál ahora se mostraba inexpresivo, sin emoción, casi sin vida...

...Sin vida...

Que tentativo resultaban algunas cosas desde la azotea de un alto edificio. Con una vida triste...

Él había estado seguro de lo que sentía por Shun.  
Le agradaba la idea de saber que si esta situación por X o Y circunstancias sucediese, al menos lo tendría a él, él sería su piso, él sería la base, la razón para seguir existiendo y siendo, el ser que aún le apoyaría, el amor aún presente, el sostén del cual podría aferrarse.

Pero no...  
Ni lo uno, ni lo otro...

La imagen de él regalándole un beso a aquel otro hombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente doliéndole muchísimo y haciendo que su rostro volviese a mojarse de nuevo. Se levantó del suelo y se secó el rostro con la manga. Luego se incorporó y se asomó por el balcón...

...Estaba alto, bien alto... pero tentativo... bien tentativo...

En otro lugar, algo mas apartado de allí. Un hombre de cabellos largos gritaba el nombre de Shun por todas partes buscándolo, preguntándole a una que otra persona si había visto a un señor de cabellos largos y verdes, ebrio pasar por allí. La gente decía que no. Shiryu se había tardado en llegar al lugar donde junto a Seiya encontraron al perro atropellado. Los carros desviados habían vuelto a la vía sin ningún impacto fuerte (para fortuna del bolsillo de sus conductores). Y los pocos peatones que habían visto el incidente, también habían seguido con sus vidas...

Pero Shiryu no se daría por vencido. Y a pesar de que él no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones tampoco, sabía que Shun estaba menos acostumbrado a estar borracho y que no podía dejarlo solo y perdido en la ciudad. Continuaría buscando, y caminando hasta que las piernas se lo permitiesen.

El otro chico, no quería dejar morir a un amigo. Pues aunque fuese un animal, habían crecido juntos y si podía hacer algo por rescatarle la vida lo haría. Seiya había llevado a duras penas cargado a su grandísimo animal, hasta el centro veterinario mas cercano montándose en un taxi y yendo hasta allá. Parecía que el perro había resultado fracturado por el impacto del carro. Además de esto, le encontraron una mordida en la pata y espuma en su boca. Permitiéndole así saber al dueño, que su perro había sido mordido y contagiado de rabia.

...Eso justificaba todo...   
Seiya sintió pena por su amigo canino. Pero a la vez, sintió pena también por Shiryu y vergüenza para con su amigo. ¿Ya lo habría conseguido?... Ellos dos no estaban bien, estaban borrachos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?. Él tenía que esperar a que terminase lo que sea que los veterinarios estaban haciendo con su perro... además... ellos ya eran dos señores grandes ¿no?... 

Igualmente, buscó llamar a sus padres para que ellos atendiesen y esperasen a que les devolviesen el perro mientras él ayudaba al señor Shiryu a buscar, pero se hacía tarde y aún sus padres no llegaban, era de entenderse... eran personas ocupadas...

Sintiéndose muy presionado, impotente y confuso, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza del vidrio de uno de las ventanas del ambulatorio animal. Para observar como las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, para ceder terreno a la oscuridad de la noche. En busca de desahogo trató de localizar a su "mejor amigo", llamándolo a su celular.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Estuvo primero consciente de que le dolía la cabeza que de que estaba en un lugar que no era su hogar, y que se había desmayado al abusar de un cuerpo debilitado por el alcohol y la adrenalina. Observó durante algunos instantes el techo amarillo, primero distorsionado y lentamente un poco mas enfocado, pestañeó unas cuantas veces y con dificultad levantó el tronco muy cansado...  
Comenzaba a recordar...

El perro... los carros... lo dientes... el otro carro... el ángel conductor... aquella voz...

- ...!  
¡Aquella voz!.  
Observó a un lado y allí le encontró, asomado por la ventana concentrado, viendo la lluvia, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, motivo por el cual no se había dado cuenta de que Shun ya había despertado.

...Podría estar muy borracho, pero estaba consciente de que no quería mas problemas. Shun trató de bajarse de la cama y huir de ese lugar en silencio, pero al poner un solo pie fuera de la cama perdió el equilibrio y cayó estruendosamente al piso, dándole una clasificación directa a su esfuerzo: ¡patético!.   
Inmediatamente Hyoga volteo y lo observó en el piso, hizo gesto de acercarse.

- ¡No!... No te acerques... – Dijo Shun aún con su tono ebrio, parándose rápidamente y colocando una palma abierta en señal de mantener distancia.   
- Tranquilo. – Comentó Hyoga. – Te encontré en la calle, un perro te estaba persiguiendo y te desmayaste...  
- ¡Yo no me he desmayado nada y yo no te debo nada!.  
...nadie estaba diciendo que le debiese algo a Hyoga. Pero para esas alturas ya el rubio se había percatado de que tenía que haber tomado unas cuantas copas, por su acento.  
- No, no me debes nada. – Igualmente aclaró el mayor. – Solo que... no quería dejarte allí...  
- ¡Allí ¿donde?! – Shun estaba rebelde sin causa.  
- Allí en el medio de la carretera. Estabas desmayado...  
- ¡Yo no estaba desmayado!. ¡Yo no soy estúpido!  
- Bueno... estabas inconsciente... – comentó Hyoga volteando los ojos.  
- ¡Eso si!... –  
Comentó Shun como si no fuese...exactamente lo mismo...  
Aunque Hyoga tampoco pensase que ese día podría sonreír, el escuchar esas palabras le hicieron gracia.

- Ahora si me dishculpa... tengo que volver a mi casa... – comentó Shun caminando hacia la puerta.  
- No creo que debas salir así.  
- ¡Yo si creo!... y Shiryu me está esperando...  
Ahí estaba de nuevo... Shiryu... entonces... ¿Si tenía algo con él?.  
Shun pareció percatarse de algo muy importante en ese momento y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Volteó hacia Hyoga preocupado y le habló de nuevo.

- ¡¿Tú lo llamaste?!  
- ¿A Quien?  
- ¡A Shiryu!  
- No... – respondió este extrañado. - ¿Por qué tendría que llamarlo?  
- ¡Porque yo... yo venía con él!. ¡Me ha de estar buscando!.  
- ¿Venías con él cuando te persiguió el perro...?  
- ¡El perro!...¡Si, si el perro!...

Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez para recordar, o se acordaba de lo que le había pasado, o se acordaba de que no quería hablar con Hyoga, una cosa a la vez, una-cosa-a-la-vez.

- Si quieres lo llamo, pero no debes salir ahora. Está lloviendo...  
Shun volvió a cambiar su rostro de nuevo.  
- Prefiero estar bajo la lluvia que contigo en un cuarto calientito...- Hipó al finalizar. Pero a pesar de lo ligeramente gracioso que se había visto, esto igual causó un efecto muy triste en Hyoga quien aún, no se atrevía del todo a sincerarse.

El orgullo es una cosa seria... muy seria... y el no quería ser impulsivo. Tenía miedo, aunque sabía que probablemente el Señor Kido merecía una disculpa. ¡Debía aprovechar que estaba borracho!... si... ¡Eso debía!...

- Shun... – le comentó al ver como el cabellos verdes trataba casi desesperadamente de abrir en vano la puerta sin quitar el seguro si quiera. – Quiero hablar contigo...  
- No hay nada que tengamos que hablar... Señor Hyoga... ¡Yo con usted terminé de hablar hace muuuusho tiempo!...  
Siguió tratando de abrir la puerta y comenzó a maldecirla, diciendo que esas manecillas cada vez eran mas problemáticas.  
- Shun... quiero pedirte disculpas...  
- Disculpado. Ahora desaparece de mi vida.  
- Eso no es una disculpa sincera...  
- Pero es la única que te puedo dar. – Shun sonrió irónico. Resignado a que la puerta no se abriría pero también muy orgulloso como para decir "¿Me puedes abrir la puerta?". Que infantil se vería eso...  
- De verdad... quisiera... quisiera que me escucharas aunque... aunque creo que no tengo el derecho de...  
- No, no lo tienes. Mejor haz silencio...

Y Se hizo el silencio. Hyoga se volteó hacia otro lado y perdió la mirada en algo por allí, en algún punto fijo y sin importancia. Realmente no estaba muy atento ahora. Se sentía cohibido no sabía que hacer. La luz de un bombillo tintaba todo el cuarto de amarillo. El sonido de la lluvia a pesar de sus cualidades provocativas para el sueño y la paz en algunos esta vez no tenían efecto, mas que el de interrumpir el silencio. En parte bueno en parte malo. Shun prefería escuchar la lluvia que las palabras de Hyoga.

- Te he hecho mucho daño... –  
Ese pensamiento se le escapó por la boca. Eso no era novedad para el Señor Kido. El cual mantenía los brazos cruzados, apoyado a la pared viendo por la ventana, ya no quería menguar ninguna otra palabra con el señor.  
- No mereciste lo que te hice hace unos años... – siguió ya que había comenzado, y ya que Kido no decía nada. – No mereciste lo que... te hice el... otro día en el hotel ni... nada de... eso...

El rubio sentía vergüenza. Mucha vergüenza. Y el silencio de Shun era en parte lo que le hacía seguir hablando pero... era intimidante. Intimidante porque en cierto modo le daba la razón. Razón en la cual estaba lo que él creía verdad. ¡Razón que resultaba mortificante!. ¡Razón que le hacía perder la razón!... Hyoga llegó a la conclusión de que en parte... él, solito, se desesperaba. Tomo aire profundamente y volvió a hablar.  
- ¡Y Quiero agradecerte!. – soltó de una, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, por lo raro que eso pudiese sonar. – Agradecerte porque... has sido tú quien ha dado en el clavo y – su tono fue bajando el volumen y su rostro la altivez. - ... y me has ayudado a... aclarar... a aclarar la... la... la gran mentira... de mi vida...

Un relámpago sonó cuando Hyoga quedó en silencio y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. No era fácil admitir lo que estaba admitiendo, no era fácil botar gran parte de su pasado por la ventana, admitir que nos hemos equivocado, admitir que hemos hecho daño, admitir que somos culpables a pesar de también ser víctimas...   
Sentía el pecho apretado. Muy apretado, pero ahora que había comenzado a hablar... no quería... no podía parar...

- Y por eso quería pedirte... ¡Pedirte que me disculparas! – comenzó a llorar bajando mas la cabeza sin poder verle a los ojos. - ¡Que no me odies, si es posible, por haberte hecho daño!. ¡Porque todo el daño se me ha devuelto!. ¡Porque toda mi vida se ha venido abajo!... ¡Porque no soy mas que un infeliz!...¡Porque no soy mas que un FRACASADO!... – Volteó su rostro armándose de valor hacia Shun. - ¡UN FRACASADO QUE...!

Sonó otro relámpago que iluminó el cuarto, al voltearse se percató de todo...  
Shun le estaba besando...

Sus labios se separaron.  
- Dishculpa... pero tengo que aprovechar que estoy borracho, para hacer lo que hace tantos años me he prohibido hacer...

A partir de allí no había cabida para los diálogos.  
Bien fuese porque ambos estaban sin palabras sorprendidos de sus propios comportamiento... o bien sea porque cuando se tiene la boca ocupada no se pueda articular palabra. 

Hyoga no supo en qué parte de su discurso quedó, y olvidó de repente la sensación de dolor que hace unos instantes se mostraba con una muy alta intensidad. Esta vez simplemente... se permitió cerrar los ojos, escuchar la lluvia... ser... y sentir...

---------------------------------------------------------

Un tono más, fue el último que esperó Seiya antes de colgar.  
Damián no estaba en su casa. Su mamá tampoco sabía donde estaba. No contestaba al celular. Seiya se encontraba muy preocupado. ¿Le habría pasado algo?..   
Bien sabía que su amigo estaba pasando por uno de los peores (sino el peor) momentos de su vida. Que sus padres se enterasen de eso y le trataran como lo habían hecho, no debía ser para nada fácil. Pero la verdad es que Seiya no tenía remota idea de donde buscarlo... además, estaba lloviendo. ¿Dónde carrizo se habría metido?.

Un relámpago sonó simultáneamente con una campanita que sonaba cuando abrían la puerta.  
- Papá. – Comentó Seiya cuando lo vio entrar.  
- ¿Cómo estás tú hijo?. ¿Te mordió el perro?. ¿Cómo está él?  
- No. No me mordió... y ahorita lo están tratando, aún no han salido a decirme como está.  
- Menos mal que no te pasó nada... esperemos que pueda recuperarse el perro. ¡Pero me asustaste muchacho!. ¡Llamándome para que viniese con esa urgencia pensé que te había sucedido algo!.  
- Disculpa papá, pero para mí es urgente... Shiryu, nuestro vecino estaba con un amigo, ambos estaban borrachos cuando Rocco se me soltó y comenzó a perseguir a uno de los señores. Y Ahora ese señor, anda borracho y perdido en algún lugar de la ciudad, y Shiryu buscándolo.  
El papá de Damián explayó los ojos sin saber que decir. En parte era culpa de ellos por andar borrachos por ahí en parte era su culpa.  
- ¿Y Qué pensabas hacer? – preguntó el padre.  
- Ayudarlo a buscar.  
- Está lloviendo, no vas a salir así.  
- ¡Pero papá, fue mi culpa!.  
- Lo sé. Pero saldremos los dos en el carro, volveremos dentro de una hora, para saber como sigue Rocco. Ten... – sacó su agenda del bolsillo y se la pasó a su hijo. – Busca ahí el teléfono del vecino, se lo pregunté hace algún tiempo ya...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cabellos rubios de Damián estaban empapados, pegados por completo en su rostro. Al igual que toda su ropa, pegada a su cuerpo. Sentía algo de frío, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. La lluvia se había convertido en tormenta. Comenzaba a relampaguear, era peligroso estar en una azotea.  
...¡Pero eso tampoco tenía importancia!.

De cualquier modo Damián se estaba sintiendo sumamente tentado a acabar con todo de una buena vez. Así fuese un poco impulsivo, cobarde, inmaduro, lo que fuese. En ese momento no tenía ganas de vivir, solamente contemplaba desde lo alto de la azotea, mientras dejaba que esas dos voces en su mente continuasen con su debate. 

_ Hazlo.   
No lo hagas.   
Eres un cobarde... le tienes miedo a las alturas...   
Preferible tenerle miedo a las alturas, que a la vida... _

Esa pesada indecisión que aún no le dejaba hacer nada. Esas fastidiosas voces en su cabeza que aún no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Momentos felices que siempre terminan en algo triste, para luego volver a renacer en felicidad y estar así eternamente. Desgraciado círculo... ¿por qué todo tenía ser tan simplemente complicado?. Tan confuso...

- ¡Shuun!  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por unos instantes. Ya debía estarse volviéndose paranoico, ahora escuchaba su nombre por todos lados...

- ¡Shuuuuuuun!...  
Lo volvió a escuchar aún mas duro, la voz de alguien llamando al Señor Kido. No podía ser, debía ser un nombre parecido.

- ¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
Ya definitivamente no debía haber oído mal. Buscó con la mirada de donde provenía esa voz y vio un punto negro o... de largos cabellos negros, moviéndose abajo, repitiendo una y otra vez ese nombre. Buscándole.

Que ironía el destino. Ahí estaba el hombre con el que se había besado en el apartamento. Mas triste aún. Se viene a encontrar con la última persona que quería ver... eso debía de ser una señal definitiva: Mátate.

Abajo, Shiryu entrecerraba los ojos tratando de que el agua no entrase en ellos. Muerto de frío, empapado, y muy, muy angustiado. ¿Dónde habría parado Shun?. Estaba muy arrepentido de haber olvidado darle su celular cuando partieron hacia su apartamento, pero él también estaba borracho se le había pasado. El sueño se estaba apoderando de si, la energía lo estaba abandonando. 

El sonido de su celular fue lo que de repente, pareció darle una intensa esperanza y energía. Ojalá fuese Shun.  
- ¿Aló?  
- ¿Aló?.  
- Ah... hola... Se...¿Seiya?  
- Si Shiryu soy yo. ¿Ha encontrado a su amigo?  
- No... aún no...  
- ¿Por donde anda?. Yo ando con mi papá, con mucho gusto le ayudo a buscarlo. De verdad discúlpeme, estoy muy avergonzado por lo que sucedió.  
- No... no fue tu culpa Sei...Seiya...  
- De cualquier manera. Me gustaría ayudarse en lo que fuese posible, acá me encuentro muy nervioso también con todo lo sucedido y... –  
Lo que Seiya continuó hablando Shiryu no lo entendió muy bien. Las energía y los sentidos le titubeaban una vez. Se había detenido bajo un árbol de un conjunto residencial, buscando techo contra el agua, subió la mirada justo cuando otro relámpago iluminó el cielo. Y él pudo vislumbrar a alguien desde la azotea.

- ...¿Hyoga?...  
- ¿Hyoga?. – Se extrañó Seiya. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Hyoga en todo esto? – Preguntó sin ser respondido, sin entender por qué Shiryu había pronunciado el nombre del padre de Damián. 

La verdad es que desde muy lejos y por lo que pudo vislumbrar Shiryu de cabellera, aquel chico no pudo mas que recordarle a Hyoga. Excepto porque lucía bastante mas flaco, no, no debía ser...

- ¿De donde conoce usted a Hyoga? –  
Shiryu volvió a prestar atención a la conversación cuando Shiryu respondió esa pregunta. Y vuelto un ocho de nervios el solito.  
- No... no, no, olvídalo Seiya... solo que vi a alguien que se me pareció a otra persona. Pero no... está muy chiquito para ser él... – Agregó con su tono borracho.

Al otro lado del teléfono, algo hizo 'click' en la mente de Seiya.  
- ...Se parece a él entonces... – comentó bajito para si mismo. - ¡Shiryu!. Por favor dígame ahora mismo la dirección donde usted está.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ZZZZzzz...  
Shun nunca antes había roncado tan fuerte. Pero definitivamente el estar bebiendo tanto y sentirse como un vikingo vernáculo, se lo debía haber tomado en serio. 

Hyoga observaba incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Shun después de darle unos cuantos besos y arrastrarlo hasta la cama, se había quedado profundamente dormido. El alcohol y la lluvia terminaron por acurrucarlo de una buena vez, dejarlo K.O.   
Su rostro, apoyado sobre el pecho del mayor y el brazo de este acunándolo sobre él.

El mismo Señor Kido lo había colocado en esa posición. Pero Hyoga debía admitirse que no había hecho nada por impedirlo. Estaba sumamente confundido. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, talvez lo mejor era eso, que se hubiese quedado dormido. Porque no sabría como continuar actuando.

_ Dishculpa... pero tengo que aprovechar que estoy borracho, para hacer lo que hace tantos años me he prohibido hacer... _

- Lo que tantos años... nos hemos prohibido hacer...  
Corrigió él, al acordarse de las palabras de Shun.

¿Aún lo querría?.  
¿qué diría cuando se despertarse?.  
Seguramente lo golpearía como aquel día en el hotel, sin piedad. Lo acusaría, le gritaría. Quien sabe si hasta lo demandaría por abuso sexual o algo así. Mandaría a Shiryu a golpearlo después de que él mismo le hubiese propinado una buena paliza. Realmente debía estar borracho para hacer lo que acababa de hacer...  
...Pero... se había sentido tan bien...

- Shiryu... –  
Recordó otra de las palabras de Shun. Este debía estar buscando a Shun y además de eso, él se había comprometido con el Señor Emilio en ir a buscar unos papeles a su casa. Pero en el camino se había encontrado a Shun siendo perseguido por un perro... y bueno, existen prioridades. Y de momento su prioridad fue atender a Shun, no buscar unos papeles a donde Shiryu.

Pero... ¿realmente el que tenía emergencia era Shun?.  
Si era así, ¿por qué no lo había llevado a un hospital en lugar de a ese sitio?. ¿A esa habitación que alquiló?.

No. Shun estaba bien.  
El que estaba mal era él mismo, pensaba Hyoga. Él era quien quería sanarse, desahogarse, ser sincero después de tanto tiempo, ya cercano a colapsar. Él era quien se sentía en emergencia.

Pensó en llamar a Shiryu, pero temió que al mover el brazo el Señor Kido se despertase y... y esa bonita escena se dañase. Pero debía hacerlo... debía hacerlo porque afuera debía estar una persona buscándolo. Una persona que le quería mucho. Una persona que seguramente... le amaba como él no se había atrevido a hacerlo...

Movió su brazo y se dispuso a levantarse.   
- No... – Shun lo sostuvo sin abrir los ojos. – Quédate conmigo... por favor...

El rubio volvió su rostro hacia el Señor Kido, quien le había hablado con los ojos cerrados. ¿Dormido o despierto?. Quien lo sabía, Hyoga solo supo que en ese momento se veía mas joven de lo que era. Caso contrario a lo que antes había sido el suyo. Una escena retro, una imagen bella pareció encenderse en su mente... recordando como ese mismo rostro, poco cambiado había amanecido junto a él, en varias ocasiones. Con la única diferencia de un cambio de gesto, no de preocupación y tristeza, sino de una inmensa... INMENSA felicidad...

No se atrevió a dañar el momento.  
No... él no tenía derecho.

Volvió a acostarse y abrazarlo, cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir junto a él.

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tú sabes quien es ese?. – Preguntó el Padre de Seiya.  
- No, no lo sé. Me dijo que al parecer era un amigo suyo... – respondió Shiryu refiriéndose a Seiya.  
- ¿Un amigo suyo?. ¿Y Que hace en una azotea con esta lluvia y a esta hora?  
- No lo sé. Talvez por eso fue que decidió subir...  
- ¡Es que es preocupante!. – justificó el padre la acción de su hijo.

Siguió buscando en su libreta hasta que halló un nombre, el cual antes de salir del carro su hijo le había pedido que marcase. Era el de su casa, el de la familia de Damián. En seguida el señor recordó quien era el chico. Y entendió porque Seiya pidió que llamase, sus padres debían estar preocupados.

Shiryu aún temblaba a pesar dentro del carro, el frío lo tenía por dentro...

----------------------------------------------------------

Ahora no estaba asomado sobre la azotea sino de pie, montado en el borde de ella. Una simple ventisca, podía tomar la decisión por él...

_ Hazlo   
No lo hagas _

Seguían diciendo las voces, él decidió hablar con ellas.

- ¿Qué motivo tengo para seguir aquí?. – Les dijo como si en efecto ellas estuviesen ahí. Ya no tenía importancia parecer un loco tampoco. - ¡Ya no tengo nada que valga la pena!... Me he convertido en una decepción para mis padres. Un estorbo ahora. Les haré un favor si no tienen que pagar mas universidad... porque igualmente ya no podrán estar orgullosos de mí... 

Sonó un relámpago.

- ¿Amor?... ¡El amor es la farsa mas grande que existe en este planeta!. ¡Todo el mundo tiene un amor inculcado y no un amor verdadero que nazca del corazón!. ¡Discriminan por sexo, por edad, por religión, por estado social, por dinero, por educación!. ¡QUE IMPORTA TODO ESO!... – tomó aire. Había subido la voz. – Yo no tomé esta decisión... la decisión de ser infeliz y de vivir en un mundo en el cual no hay espacio para mí. Yo estoy condenado desde antes de que pudiese hacer algo... Juzgado no por hacer, sino por ser... por ser algo que no elegí... ¡ASÍ QUE, QUE IMPORTA SI ME LANZO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!... – Se mordía la boca. – ...Que importa si termino de una vez... con la gran... Farsa que es mi vida... Que importancia tendrá... el mundo seguirá... nadie parará... nadie...  
- No... –  
Creyó que una de las voces de su cabeza le hablaba pero no. No era así... era alguien a sus espaldas, una voz familiar.

- Si tu mundo se acaba, el mío también se viene abajo.  
Temblando de frío y de sobresalto al oír esa voz, Damián volteó lentamente para encontrarse con un rostro familiar.  
- ¿Seiya?... ¿Qué... que haces aquí?  
- Trato... trato de... rescatar... –  
_ ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo!. _  
- ...Al amor de mi vida.

Damián arrugó el rostro, debía haber oído mal.  
- Estás diciendo eso solo para que no me lance Seiya. – dedujo con rapidez. – A ti te gustan las mujeres... alguien te mandó para que no me lanzase...  
- ¡Damián por favor créeme!. – Se acercó Seiya con cuidado. – Que si no lo he hecho antes... es porque... ¡porque no he sido tan valiente como tú!. De admitirme a mi mismo o... a ti que... que me gustas... ¡Que me gustas mucho!... ¡Por eso siempre te he querido proteger!. ¡Por eso es que te quiero cuidar!.

Otro trueno resonó con furia. Damián volteo su rostro de nuevo hacia el vacío incrédulo y mas dudoso que nunca. Podía tener sentido... pero a la vez, aquella otra voz debía estar queriendo tentarlo solo porque ya al fin había logrado tomar una decisión.

- Es mentira Seiya... – dijo bajo. – Yo no tengo razón de existir...  
Miró hacia abajo, tratando de tomar valor, entonces algo sonó a su lado, volteó hacia él y lo vio. Seiya se estaba montando en el borde de la azotea también. 

- Entonces... yo tampoco tengo razón para existir. Porque mi razón ahora... eres tú... –  
El rubio explayó los ojos al ver a su mejor amigo diciendo esas palabras, tomando aire y valor. Viéndose realmente decidido a lanzarse... a acompañarlo en ... la muerte...

- ¡Adelante!. Sé tú quien nos mate a los dos... – 

El nudo volvió a subir hasta su garganta y sintió una pesadez en todo su cuerpo. Era mas fácil ser víctima que culpable llegó a pensar. Él podría lanzarse talvez pero... ¿hacer que Seiya lo hiciese también?. 

_ ¡Hazlo! _

Sus pies le temblaban horriblemente, se sentía atraído hacia el vacío.

_ ¡No lo hagas! _

Todo estaba tan resbaloso, un solo paso en falso e igual terminarían cuesta abajo. Estaban bien alto, no había riesgo de... sobrevivir...

- ¡Hazlo!. – Gritó Seiya, ya algo desesperado también por el miedo, el miedo al dolor, pero el cual ya se había resignado a sentir, apretando los ojos.

_ ¡Hazlo!   
¡No lo hagas! _  
- ¡HAZLO!  
- ¡Nooooooooo!   
Solo bastó con que diese un paso atrás y cayese de espalda, sobre el piso de la azotea. Seiya abrió los ojos, los cuales había apretado con fuerza y se dejó caer hacia atrás también, en el piso, muerto del solo susto. Jadeando de tanta tensión...

Ambos tirados muy cansados... acostados sobre el piso de la azotea. Apenas recobrando el aliento.

La lluvia no cesaba, el viento seguía soplando frío. El lugar estaba mas oscuro que hace unos minutos...  
- No tenías que hacerlo... –  
Comentó Damián volteado hacia un lado su rostro para ver a Seiya. Quien al escucharlo volteó de la misma forma para observarlo.   
- Si tenía... tenía que hacerlo... –

Seiya apoyó sus manos en el piso. Damián le siguió con la mirada expectante sin entender del todo. Lo vio como se posaba sobre él, totalmente empapado, brindándole calor.

- Porque te amo... te amo de verdad... –  
Acercó lentamente su rostro y sin pedir permiso, tomó la recompensa por el rescate, robándole un dulce beso en los labios al rubio, aún muy confuso. Damián bajó los párpados, el agua le estaba entrando en los ojos...


	12. Tengo Algo Que Contarte

**Capítulo 12**  
**Tengo algo que contarte...**

Esa noche había dormido abrazado con su madre. Contrariando cualquier pronóstico que hubiese podido hacerse. Pero el susto que Cristina había pasado la noche anterior no podía compararse con nada. Imaginar que por un momento podía perder a su hijo único... y lo que era aún peor, que en parte hubiese sido por su culpa. Era más de lo que su orgullo o su mismo ser pudiese soportar. Por eso esa noche, quiso constatarse de que él aún estaba con ella, le hizo prometerle infinidad de veces que nunca más intentaría hacer algo como aquello, porque a pesar de todo... pasase lo que pasase... ella lo amaba. Él era lo mas grande que tenía. La luz de sus ojos. Y En estos momentos difíciles para toda la familia, también en parte su piso, su sostén... 

Depender de una persona puede traer tantas desilusiones... pero así es el amor. Y Así lo aceptamos...

Ella misma desde la noche anterior se había prometido nunca más tratarlo como lo había hecho el día en que había decidido sincerarse con ella. Nunca más...  
Esa noche pudo dormir tranquila, pues después de una gran angustia, sintió un gran relajo al verlo de nuevo y poderlo abrazar, como lo hizo la noche de lluvia anterior. Apenas el padre de Seiya le había llamado, ella se había montado en un taxi y tomado rumbo hacia allá. Por fortuna... no presenció ninguno de los indecisos momentos que su hijo vivió...

¿Y cómo estaba Damián?.  
Seguía confuso... mucho. Pero, también agradecido. Agradecido con Seiya, pues le había hecho al menos retenerse para vivir unos últimos momentos hermosos, aunque fuesen ilusiones, aunque fuesen pasajeros. Un beso dulce como el que le había dado (que aún pensaba había sido solo un recurso para salvarlo), Un abrazo cálido de su madre... quien por al contrario de esperarlo con gritos y golpes la había encontrado tremendamente preocupada, pero finalmente feliz de tenerle aún.  
...Aún le importaba... Aún lo quería...

Al menos ella aún lo quería. 

Damián se volteó de medio lado hacia el borde de la cama, mientras su mamá continuaba dormida.

¿Dónde estaría su papá?. ¿Él no se había preocupado?. ¿Habría pasado algo que su mamá por temor a reacciones impulsivas aún su no le había querido decir?...

...¿Y Shun...?  
Ese seguramente aún no se había enterado. Y quien sabe si se enteraría. Si sabría hasta donde Damián había sido capaz de llegar por sus sentimientos hacia él... ¿será que si se enteraba... al menos iría a verlo?. ¿O lo llamaría?. ¿O le pediría perdón y rogaría porque volviesen?.

Damián chisteó con la boca y bajó la mirada sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo.   
Eso era ser muy optimista y eso jamás pasaría. Shun quería olvidarlo y él debía acostumbrarse a la idea. Pero Dios... como dolía...  
Nunca antes había querido a alguien como había querido a ese señor. Que talvez ya ni le importase lo que él pudiese hacer...  
¿Cómo podía cambiar la gente así, de un día para otro?...  
...Prometer cosas... y no cumplirlas...

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos.  
Debía dormir... tratar como fuese de no pensar en el asunto, porque eso solo le haría daño. Dormir era mas sencillo... allí tu no tenías que pensar, ni actuar... tu solamente tenías que dormir y ya. Y ya... y ya...

Sencillamente... se volvió a quedar dormido...

------------------------------------------------

Se despertó encandilado pues la luz estaba entrando por la ventana. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y al mover los brazos sintió el vacío en la cama.

Shun se había ido...  
- Oh...  
Se llevó las manos a la cara con pesadez, como si en parte hubiese esperado que lo de la noche anterior fuese un sueño o una pesadilla. Simplemente no parecía real. Volvió a observar el sol afuera y se alarmó. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había pasado la noche fuera de casa.

...¿Qué diría su mujer?...

Se llevó una mano a los labios recordando los besos del Señor Kido.

¡¿Qué diría su mujer?!...

- ...  
No lo sabía exactamente... pero no sería nada bueno...

Con esa misma mano se cubrió el rostro sintiéndose nuevamente tenso y algo mareado ante la sola idea de pensar comentárselo. Tomó aire profundamente y suspiró.  
No era fácil, para nada fácil su posición. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no tenía ganas de nada, de nada.

¿Valdría la pena?.  
¿Para qué hacer algo como eso a esta edad?

De cualquier forma... el Señor Kido solo debía haber hecho lo que hizo porque estaba borracho, porque estaba borracho y...y...

Algo cruzó ideas en su mente, tantas emociones juntas, tantos pensamientos sin aclarar. Él ya daba por hecho de que el Señor Kido debía mantener alguna relación con Shiryu pero... no debía ser así... él debía tener algo era con... Damián... 

Sintió otro corrientazo en el pecho y volvió a colocarse la mano en la boca.  
¿Qué acababa de hacer?... ¡Ese era el amor de su hijo!.

- Oh no... no, no, no, no...  
Se repitió a si mismo tomándose la cabeza como si él mismo se estuviese haciendo daño, y estuviese implorándose despertar y darse cuenta de que las cosas no podían estar tan mal. ¡Tan horribles!.

¡Pero así era!.  
Lágrimas continuaron cayendo por su rostro.

Él no tenía derecho a quitar el amor de su vida a su hijo... mucho menos cuando él ya lo había rechazado en otra oportunidad. No tenía nada que hacer, no tenía nada que decir. No debía decir nada... nada...   
¿Pero eso sería justo... con Cristina?...

Una nueva pesadez a su espalda... parecían infinitas.  
Había abierto los ojos y solo ahora se daba cuenta de que había tocado fondo en un profundo hoyo de problemas.

Cerrarlos de nuevo se veía tan fácil...

_ Pero ya una vez te fuiste por lo fácil Hyoga _

Le habló una voz en su mente.

_ Huiste a enfrentarte a todo. A la realidad y ahora, debes hacerle frente. Pues las mentiras son las que te han traído hasta acá... _

Coloco sus pies fuera de la cama, dobló su tronco y bajó su cabeza sujetándosela con las manos. Tomando aire profundamente, como si así mismo tratase de agarrar fuerza. Echó su cabello hacia atrás. Y trató de que se le destapara la nariz.

No sabía como lo haría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Porque así eran los verdaderos hombres: Valientes. Y él tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar su realidad, por mas triste que fuese, aunque ya su vida no tuviese arreglo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

El Señor Kido colocó la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa, ya había terminado con su contenido. Su mirada perdida en la pared de en frente, incrédulo de recordar donde había despertado ese día. Y las múltiples imágenes que aún rondaban por su cabeza... y que había comprobado con Shiryu eran ciertas.

...Al apenas llegar a su casa, eso era lo primero que había hecho: llamar a Shiryu. Éste se había quedado dormido en el carro del padre de Seiya y luego fue llevado hasta su casa. Y se acordó de Shun por la mañana (razón por la cual pidió muchas disculpas avergonzado), pero el Señor Kido estaba aún mas avergonzado y agradecido con él y se lo dio a entender. 

Se avergonzó aún más cuando este le preguntó donde había estado. Pero a la final Shun decidió inventar un cuento extraño, una mujer lo había recogido y llevado hasta un hospital. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia...

Shiryu le había comentado todo lo sucedido, o al menos lo que él también recordaba. Ellos bebiendo... su tarde de pasión... ambos saliendo al apartamento de Shiryu... el chico con el perro... el accidente... la búsqueda, todo. E incluso Shiryu le comentó sobre las imágenes que le pareció recordar después pero creyendo que debía estar alucinando, pues le había parecido haber visto a Hyoga en una azotea a punto de lanzarse, pero había resultado ser un amigo de su vecino, solo que el chico se parecía bastante a no ser porque era mas delgado y pequeño, por fortuna no había sucedido ninguna tragedia.

Una misma onda fría pasó por la mente y el cuerpo de Shun cuando escuchó eso. Y un sentimiento profundo de culpa también le embargó. ¿Sería ese Damián?. ¿Cómo estaría él?. ¿Habría sido capaz de llegar a tanto...?

Shun bajó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que él mismo había hecho lo que por tantos años había luchado en contra, había subestimado el amor. El amor de un chico, de un joven, de un adolescente...  
Creyó que al poco tiempo se le pasaría pero... no...

Se reprendió a si mismo por pensar eso. Pues él mismo era la prueba viviente de un amor de jóvenes que le había marcado toda la vida.

...Debía pedir disculpas... pero no tenía cara para hacerlo.  
Y menos después de lo sucedido con Hyoga.

¿Cómo habrían llegado a ... a... ¡Lo que fuese que hubiesen llegado!?...   
Shun se sintió como un vagabundo sucio. Un enfermo tal cual se lo había dicho Hyoga. Una persona que había jugado con el hijo, con el padre... y por si fuera poco... con Shiryu...

- Ahh... –  
Se llevó las manos al cabello y dobló el tronco, como Hyoga lo hubiese hecho en la cama de aquel lugar, al darse cuenta de lo pesado de sus acciones. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿Estaba arruinando una familia?.  
¿Qué pensaría la señora de la casa de él?.  
¿De el corrompedor de su hijo?. ¿Del ladrón de su esposo?...

El solo hecho de imaginar, una afectada más en el asunto le hizo poner aún mas nervioso e indeciso, no sabía que hacer. No sabía si perderse de una buena vez de la vida de todos, o de buscar aclarar las cosas...

Shun no sabía nada... no sabía qué hacer con su vida...   
No podía dar nada... porque no tenía nada...

-------------------------------------------

Hyoga llegó al mediodía a la casa y encontró a su esposa con una bata de dormir en la cocina. Algo nerviosa e inexpresiva, pero alarmantemente calmada.

- Buenos días... – comentó ella por lo bajo tomando una taza de té sin verle al llegar.  
- Buenos...días... – comentó Hyoga con timidez y extrañes.  
- Nuestro hijo... se ha tratado de suicidar ayer... pensé que querrías saberlo.   
El impacto le dejó mudo a primera instancia. Cristina tomó un sorbo mas de su té y siguió hablando.  
- ...Gracias a Dios, no pasó de un gran susto... – agregó la mujer teniendo consideración aún de Hyoga.  
- ¿Y...y... está...?  
- Si, está bien. Al menos... físicamente. Creo que de otro modo, está mas derrotado que nunca...  
- ¿Dónde...?  
- Está durmiendo, no lo despiertes. Necesitaba descansar.  
Hyoga tomó aire de repente y lo botó al instante relajando un poco los hombros. Cristina era una buena madre después de todo, lo entendía muy bien, aún no se sentía seguro de nada.

Por primera vez en el día Cristina se volteó a verlo, ya que este aún no buscaba dar explicaciones.  
- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche Hyoga?  
...Esa pregunta. Esa inevitable pregunta que el Señor de cabellos rubios tenía clarísimo que le sería formulada y de la cual vino buscando la mejor respuesta por todo el camino. Pero no sabía cual sería. ¿La verdad?. ¿Una mentira?. ¿No responder?...  
Bajó el rostro unos instantes. Cristina hizo lo mismo, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho y la afirmación que había sospechado y temido durante la noche.  
- ...¿Tienes otra mujer...? –  
Hyoga subió la mirada como si con sus ojos tratase de ver los ojos de su esposa. Lo decía con esa aparente calma... ¿tomaría con calma el hecho de que le hubiesen sido infiel?. Al menos... ¿si lo hubiese hecho con una mujer?. ¿Cómo lo tomaría si supiese la verdad?.  
- No... no tengo otra mujer... – Se limitó a responder de momento, era la única respuesta sincera que creía poder dar sin esperar represalia. Sentía frío, un frío interior... algo llamado miedo...

Cristina suspiró tranquila por un momento y tomó su último sorbo de té.  
Hyoga mojo sus labios.

- Cristina...   
La mujer cerró los ojos... sabía que ahí venía el round 2... el Knock Out siguiente. Algo que no quería escuchar, así como no quiso escuchar a Damián.  
- Me he dado cuenta de... que... lo nuestro no... puede continuar... 

Apretó mas los ojos en el rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hablar hasta el final. Antes de decir algo o dar opinión, no cometería el error de ser tan impulsiva como lo hizo tan recientemente con su hijo.

- Me he dado cuenta de que... – Hyoga bajó el rostro tremendamente avergonzado, queriendo esconderse debajo de la mesa. Queriendo tener unos brazos que lo protegieran y le acurrucasen contra el miedo, sintiéndose terriblemente indefenso. - ... de que he cometido un gran error... – su voz se quebró tan extraña y temerosamente que la mirada de Cristina se vino hacia él curiosa...  
Jamás... en sus veinte años de casados... lo había oído hablar así...

- Tú no mereces esto...  
- ¿qué...?  
- Damián tampoco...  
- ¿qué?...  
- Cristina... – volteó sus ojos hacia la mujer. – Yo amo... a un hombre...

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de su mujer y los de esta, en los de su marido. Ambos viéndose fijamente, intactos, sin creer lo que escuchaban o lo que veían en ellos. En shock, perdidos en un momento largo eterno... y doloroso...

- ...!  
Una cachetada volvió a salir de la mano de Cristina esta vez propinada al rostro del rubio mayor. Quien la recibió sin poner resistencia alguna. La merecía...   
Merecía eso y mucho más.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de eso Hyoga!. –  
Le comentó entre dientes furiosa viéndole al rostro, esperando que de un momento a otro le negase o tratase de explicar pero... eso no pasó... el seguía con su rostro hacia un lado, después de haber recibido el golpe.

Cristina se desesperó al ver que no trataba justificarse, que se quedaba así... quieto... ¡derrotado!.

Le observó unos instantes más sin poder comprender: ¡No podía ser!.  
- ¡FUERON VEINTE AÑOS HYOGA! – Le gritó levantándose de la silla y colocando de golpe las manos a la mesa. ¡Quería que reaccionara!. ¡Quería se levantase y comentase que eso podía ser verdad pero que estaba arrepentido!. ¡Que querría salir adelante!. ¡Que quería pedirle disculpas!. ¡Que no quería perder a su familia!. 

...¡Pero ahí estaba!. ¡TAN ALARMANTEMENTE QUIETO!...

- ¡ESCÚCHAME! – Gritó Cristina con tono agudo desesperado, tomando a Hyoga de la camisa y tratando de hacerlo levantarse y reaccionar. - ¡FUERON VEINTE AÑOS HYOGA!. ¡VEINTE AÑOS... DE MATRIMONIO!. – No tenía muchas fuerzas para seguir hablando. Sus cabellos alborotados como cada mañana al recién levantarse lucían en ese momento mas que nunca con su aspecto desesperado. Mientras sus ojos rojos por el mal dormir y por el llanto de dos días seguidos también se asomaban en su rostro.

Hyoga siguió su orden y se levantó cuando esta trató de hacerlo tomándolo de la camisa. Apretándola con fuerza, incluso rasguñándolo (talvez inconscientemente) con las uñas.

- Veinte años Hyoga... – Arrugó el rostro llorando ya y subiéndolo. Tratando de mostrarse. De mostrarse tan terriblemente humillada y derrotada... rogándole, rogándole porque ese no fuera el fin de su familia.

La mirada de Hyoga también se llenó de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada, solo nuevamente bajó la cabeza.

...Gesto definitivo a la perspectiva de Cristina. Quien también bajó el rostro sintiendo una punzada terriblemente en el alma... en el pecho... sus manos fueron cayendo por el pecho y el abdomen de Hyoga, mientras ella poco a poco se dejaba caer arrodillada al piso, tremendamente dolida. 

Tremendamente engañada... por tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo siendo feliz pero viviendo una mentira, teniendo dos grandes mentirosos en la casa. Y un amor... que talvez nunca había existido...

...Eso se le enterró en el pecho como una espada...

Se dio cuenta... de qué sencillo sería si fuese una mujer de una noche en la vida de su esposo. Un resbalón, un desliz... un error pasajero... eso no quería decir que no la amase, ni que nunca lo hubiese hecho.  
Pero este nuevo hecho si... ¡ESTO SI ERA DIFERENTE!. ¡ESTO SI IMPLICABA QUE TODO HABÍA SIDO UNA GRAN MENTIRA!...

Se llevó las manos al estómago doblándose privada en llanto. Sintiendo dolor por todo su cuerpo. Un dolor mas profundo que el que pudiese hacer cualquier herida física.  
Hyoga también lloraba ante la escena... nunca esperó ver a su esposa así... 

...Eso no era lo que él había prometido frente a un altar. Así como había prometido siempre decirle la verdad. Eran tan horriblemente culpable...

- Cristina... – se agachó tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.  
- ¡NO ME TOQUES!... – Le gritó esta con el mismo agudo tono que había soltado hace rato. El cual hizo a Hyoga obedecer. - ¡No me toques Hyoga!... – comentó entre llantos, entre la nariz tapada y con la voz cortada. – Tú estás sucio... me has llenado de suciedad...  
- Cristina por favor perdóname... yo... Yo me he dejado llevar por lo que todo decían y...  
- ¿¡Y QUEE!? – Volvió a gritarle. - ¿Crees que eso es excusa? – le reclamó colocando un pie en el piso tratando de apoyarse, e incluso tambaleándose en le intento. - ¿Crees que eso cambiará en algo lo que yo siento aquí...? – se llevó la mano al pecho.

Hyoga no tuvo respuesta a esa pregunta. Cristina terminó de levantarse.  
- No... – negó cristina con el rostro. – No lo hará... así que ahórrate entonces los comentarios...

Otra faceta comenzaba a despertarse, esa que se dejaba llevar la rabia y el orgullo. Pues este último había sido herido atrozmente, había sido terriblemente humillada. Y aunque ahora su pecho le doliese por el desamor, sabía que no tenía que dejarse humillar de nada... ni de nadie...

- Y si lo que quieres es el divorcio... – con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas mientras respiró hondo tratando de destaparse la nariz. - ... Pues entonces te lo daré bien rápido. –

Hyoga volteó a verla, aunque ese hubiese sido en parte el motivo con el que fue a hablar con ella, había resultado peor aún de lo que había imaginado. Pues era una novedad que a él mismo le dolía escuchar.

- ... Porque ahora... tu me das mas asco a mí... ¡MARICO ASQUEROSO!.

Sin más que poder agregar la mujer se dio media vuelta de nuevo, privada en llanto nuevamente y corriendo hacia su habitación escaleras arriba. Dejando a su señor esposo profundamente herido por sus últimas palabras, cayendo al suelo derrotado de la misma forma, con sus mayores miedos convertidos en realidad, mas infeliz que nunca. Sin aire tampoco ante la gigantesca miseria que se había convertido en su vida...

Damián le escuchó llorar a él y a su madre, así como escuchó toda la conversación sin ser notado, escondido en uno de los pasillos por los que Cristina pasó sin percatarse de su presencia...


	13. Acto de Amor

**Capítulo 13  
Acto de amor.**

Como una canción lenta, larga y triste fueron pasando los días siguientes de sus vidas. Todo estaba tan increiblemente distorsionado.

El Señor Hyoga no tenía ya amor... ni bonita familia... estaba decayendo en el trabajo y de seguir así... pronto también lo haría en salud... pero tenía dinero...  
Eso no ayudaba a compensar ninguna de las otras facetas de su vida, pero al menos impedía que tuviese que dormir bajo un puente o algún otro lugar. Él mismo había decidido correrse de la casa antes de que su mujer lo hiciese, estaba completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión a pesar de que aún no hubiese sido tomada o al menos dicha por Cristina.

El trabajo había acelerado el ritmo tal cual lo había pedido el señor Emilio tiempo ya atrás. Y a pesar de que algunos trabajadores como Hyoga o el Señor Kido habían reducido su eficazia , otros se habían aplicado aún más. Y Estos dos mencionados, buscaban en el trabajo distraerse para olvidar lo triste que eran sus vidas...

Solo llamándolo al celular Hyoga había podido hablar con su hijo, quien parecía no saber nada (lo disimulaba muy bien) además de que sus padres se divorciarían.

La verdad era que Damián estaba aún mas confundido que nunca. Talvez en alguno de sus mas grandes y profundos deseos, quiso ser entendido por sus padres, pero... ¿tanto?. ¿Tan entendido que... que su papá fuese igual y... le hubiese daño a su madre?...   
Definitivamente no tanto, pero ya no sabía que pensar. Conocía de historias así, hombres casados que se autodescubren... le parecía una historia tan triste, pero lamentablemente real. Prefirió no tener voz ni voto, ni si quiera dar cuentas de que sabía del asunto. Después de todo... ¿quién era él para señalar o tirar la primera piedra?...

Alguna vez soñó que esto, en vez de separar a la familia los hiciese mas unidos...  
Pero esto no se había hecho realidad...  
Por otro lado estaban los ensayos para la obra que ya tenían encima. Ya no había modificaciones que hacer todo estaba listo, la fecha de la inauguración en la universidad cuadrada, todo cronometrado, aprendido y re-aprendido. Desde luces y sonido, hasta el más mínimo detalle de maquillaje. Solo quedaban unos cuantos ensayos más en tabla (escenario) y estaban listos.

Los chicos estaban bastante nerviosos sin excepción. La amistad entre Seiya y Damián estaba tomando por caminos extraños. Habían conversado. El chico rubio insistía en que lo había hecho para salvarlo, pero a la vez Seiya insistía en que no era así. Damián había terminado por creerle pero seguía haciéndose el que no por una simple razón...  
...No sabía qué decirle...  
O mejor dicho, no sabía cómo decírselo.

Él amaba al Señor Kido y de momento no podía visualizarse con otra persona que no fuese él. En cierta ocasión Seiya pareció captar esto, así que bajó la cabeza y dejó la insistidera, pero además de pensar que había sido por el amor a Mister-K atribuyó algunas cosas como que no era su tipo. Después de todo, era mas pequeño que él, menor... no tan fornido... no era su tipo, y eso le dolía tanto. Mas de una vez había pensado en meterse en un gimnasio o en algún lugar, solo para poder robar una mirada de Damián.

El rubio se sentía como un ogro, talvez Seiya merecía la oportunidad pero... ¿sería realmente justo para él tomarlo solo por despecho?. No creía a su amigo merecedor de esto...Cuando el tema se volvía muy complicado en su cabeza simplemente suspiraba y buscaba distraerse con algo.

Situación parecida había ocurrido con Shiryu y el Señor Kido. Shun se dio cuenta de que había cometido mas de un error aquel día de lluvia, aquella tarde...

...Herir a Damián...   
Estar con Hyoga (¿qué habrían hecho?)...   
..Ilusionar a Shiryu...  
Dañar una Familia... 

Suficientes motivos para que su vida fuese infelíz de aquí a un buen tiempo. Shiryu seguía yendo a su casa constantemente con regalos, le robaba besos, lo abrazaba, pero Shun no hayaba el modo. ¿Cómo desilusionarlo?. ¿Por qué no tratar al menos de hacer felíz a una persona después de haber hecho infelices a tantas otras?...  
De cualquier forma no protestaba pero no demostraba demasiado interés. Y esto el señor Shiryu también lo notaba, pero tampoco comentaba nada.

Por otro lado, los trámites y papeleos para la separación de cuerpos había comenzado.   
Realmente sus cuerpos ya estaban separados... simplemente sería cambiar unos papeles y ya. Cristina quería hacerse creer que algo tan simple no tenía por qué dolerle tanto (cuando pensaba con optimismo) pero en otras ocasiones deseaba echarse a morir y no salir más de su cuarto, pues ya no había tanto interés en el día a día... en la vida...   
Si seguía adelante sería por dos razones, su hijo, su madre. Ya no podía contar con Hyoga...

Se acostaba pero no dormía en noches enteras mirando la pared... pensando que ya no tendría mas su apellido. Que talvez... por las afinidades Damián decidiría irse con su padre y dejarla sola... que... aquellas noches hermosas, que le habían marcado, no habían sido mas que una ilusión.

...Que duro era saber que uno se había entregado por completo a una ilusión...

Su madre, era la única que podía animarla un poco, aunque a veces ni ella lo conseguía del todo. Le contaba que tenía que seguir adelante, por su hijo y por alguien también muy importante: ella misma.

No debía echarse a morir... Ella aún estaba jóven.   
- ¡Mírame a mí! – solía comentar su madre. - ¡Ahora... es que me voy a poder vestir de blanco!. 

Era bastante optimista a pesar del pasado tan duro. Comentaba cosas como que al menos había tenido 20 años de felicidad, virtual, reales... ¿qué mas daba?. Felicidad al fin...  
Obviamente también decía barbaries sobre lo injusto y desgraciado que era su esposo (próximamente exesposo). Pero lo que menos le gustaba era ver a su hija destrozada. 

El día del estreno de la obra de Damián, dio todos sus intentos por animar a Cristina, quien finalmente había entendido que no podía faltar su apoyo para con su hijo en ese día tan especial. Y Vestida de la mejor manera salió con su madre camino al anfiteatro de la universidad, donde su hijo se encontrase hace ya unas horas.

Un padre algo deteriorado pero orgulloso de al menos una cosa, salió también a ver y apoyar también a su valiente hijo.

Pero algo había pasado...  
Una persona que no conocía que ese era un día especial para el chico, había tomado justamente la decisión de hablarle ese día y se lo encontró solo de frente y de llegada a la universidad.

...Se observaron unos instantes frente a frente. Damián tragó saliva tratando de quitarse el nudo de la garganta.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – Le habló.  
- Pedirte disculpas... –  
Exclamó Shun con lágrimas en los ojos. Damián volteó el rostro.

- Talvez otro día... otro día hablamos de esto... – Damián trató de pasar por su lado pero el Señor Kido lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo voltearse hacia él.  
- Por favor, escúchame ahora que al fin he tomado la decisión de venir...  
Damián hizo que le soltara pero se quedó en frente.  
...Se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero... pero había esperado mucho tiempo para poder oírlo de nuevo... y más, si en efecto, eran unas disculpas...

- Lamento todo lo que sucedió, pero... – Shun bajó la cabeza. – Sabrás que si te dejé como lo hice fue por motivos mayores...  
- Mayores... – comentó Damián entredientes. – Solo porque soy menor. – Volteó hacia el Señor Kido. – Me dejaste en el momento que mas te necesitaba Shun...  
- Lo sé, lo sé Damián por eso te pido disculpas... pero no es solamente por tu edad...  
- ¿Fue porque te mentí entonces es por eso?. ¿Una mentira como esa bastó para matarlo todo?  
- Tampoco fue solo eso... – Shun no sabía como decir esto. – Tu padre...  
- ¿Le tienes miedo a mi padre acaso?. – Preguntó Damián algo irónico, pero claro... Shun después de todo no debía saber la otra parte del cuento. Movió la cabeza hacia otro lado y murmuró. – Mi papá... también ha admitido ser... ser...  
La palabra no le salió, pues aún sentía dolor en parte por su madre.  
De cualquier manera Shun lo comprendió y explayó los ojos sin entender.

..Es decir... que aquel día habían amanecido juntos porque en efecto. ¿Hyoga estaba arrepentido?

- ... Hace ya tiempo... admitió que... ama a un... hombre. Así que no tengo idea por qué me dejaste. Y al menos eso creo que tengo derecho a saber. – Comentó Damián volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el incrédulo Señor Kido. Quien estaba sin palabras.

...¿Damián ya sabía?...   
¡Damián ya sabía!.

Eso le hacía las cosas un poco mas fáciles pero a la vez, se sentía de un avergonzado.  
Y como era eso de que... ¿Hyoga amaba a un hombre?.  
El corazón confundido del Señor Kido comenzó a latir aceleradamente pero sin entender, de cualquier forma sentía pena por lo que había venido a decir y ya de una vez tenía que decirlo.

- Precisamente por eso quería pedirte disculpas... – Comentó Shun. – No había querido estar contigo, por tu padre... por lo que había ocurrido entre él y yo hace tanto tiempo y que...  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
- ...?

...¿Damián Sabía no?...  
- ...!!!  
¡DAMIAN NO SABÍA ESO!.

Shun se llevó una mano a la frente. Ahora era el chico rubio quien tenía el corazón a millón y el pecho apretado.

- ¡Disculpa!. ¡Disculpame!. ¡Pensé que tu papá te habría dicho...!  
- ¡Haberme dicho ¿QUÉ?! – Le gritó Damián quien comenzó a recordar todo. A Cuadrar piezas...

No... no podía ser...

_ Yo amo a un hombre   
lo que había ocurrido entre él y yo... _

Damián tomó aire incrédulo.  
- ¿Tú eres... por quien... mi... mi padre de...dejo a mi mamá...? –   
La pregunta fue formulada muy lentamente, dando nueva y bastante información al Señor Kido. Pero quien por sobre todas las cosas trató de mantener la calma.

- Hace mucho tiempo él fue quien me dejó a mí... – comentó muy bajo sin querer armar escándalo. – por favor... ven y deja que te relate... lo que en verdad pasó...

Nuevamente todo parecía haber perdido de repente el sentido para Damián, quien por instantes se olvidó de todo, de incluso de su importante presentacion con rol estelar...  
Si no fuese porque amaba al Señor Kido no lo hubiese acompañado... ni mucho menos se hubiese dejado relatar esa historia, en la que todo parecía dar media vuelta...

----------------------------------------------------------------

El ruido se hacía presente en la sala del anfiteatro, la gente comenzaba a entrar y sentarse en sus puestos. Segura de que en unos instantes comenzaría la obra muy tranquilamente... 

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿TRANQUILAMENTE???!!! 

¡TRAS BASTIDORES LA GENTE ESTABA DESESPERADA!.

- ¡NO VA A LLEGAR!.  
- ¡SI LLEGARA!.  
- ¿CÓMO COÑO SE LE OCURRE PERDERSE JUSTAMENTE HOY!  
- ¡Ya le he mandado miles de mensajes al celular pero no me ha contestado!  
- ¿Quién saldrá afuera a dar la cara diciendo que no ha llegado Romeo?  
- ¡Muchachos calma!. ¡Calma!. – Trató de tranquilizarlos Seiya. – El... ha de estar por venir... ¡Ustedes saben que él era quien dirigía esto!.  
- ¡Seiya por favor!. ¡Faltan 10 minutos nada más para que comienze esto!. ¿No será que le pasó algo? – preguntó una muchacha y esto hizo temblar a Seiya quien desde hace rato lo estaba pensando pero justo en ese momento otro griterio comenzó a sonar.

...Damián había llegado, y lo querían matar.

- Yo sé... ¡Yo sé que vengo tarde!. ¡LUEGO ME RECLAMAN!. – Damián casi se los llevaba por delante pasando como alma en pena hacia el vestidor. Mientras todos le gritaban barbaridades diciendo que lo iban a matar si no estaba listo en 10 minutos. 

...Relajado, centrado, vestido, maquillado y ensayado...   
...Dentro de 10 minutos...  
Todo esto / 10 minutos Imposible.

Todos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por relajarse de nuevo pues iban a salir a escenario y ya ellos también habían perdido por culpa de su líder todo proceso de concentración. Solo Seiya siguió a Damián hasta el vestidor preocupado por el aspecto en el que había llegado.

El chico de cabellos castaños se paró en el marco de la puerta y observó como desesperadamente se quitaba la ropa, y trataba de echarse una base de maquillaje en el rostro, la cual todos los demas llevaba (la cual impedía que se viese brilloso su rostro a causa de las luces y el sudor), mientras lásgrimas caían por sus ojos.

Lo patético comenzó, cuando mientras hacía todo eso comenzó a tratar de ensayar sus lineas y parecer gracioso...

...Eso podía matarle el ánimo a cualquiera...

- Damián. – lo llamó Seiya.  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!...  
- Estás muy alterado...  
- ¡YO NO ESTOY ALTERADO! – Le gritó demostrandose a si mismo lo contrario y colapsando. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa sobre la cual estaba el espejo en el que se veía mientras lloraba.  
Todo saldría mal por su culpa.

- Damián... ¿qué sucedió?  
- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!. – Gritó Damián cayendo en cuenta e incorporándose de nuevo para seguir tratando de maquillarse/centrarse/vestirse a la vez. El Show debía continuar...

- Damián...  
- ¡¿JULIETA?!... ¿Esa es una mezcla entre Julio... y Pantaleta?!  
- Damián...  
- ¡Mucho gusto soy Romeo!  
- ¡Damían!.   
- ¡¿QUÉ?!...

Seiya lo tomó de los hombros y Damián volvió de nuevo a llorar. Estaba histérico.  
El chico de cabellos castaños lo tomó del mentón.

- Debes relajarte... – le comentó muy suave.  
Damián asintió muy lentamente, rojo por tanto llorar.  
- No puedo...  
- Si puedes... vamos que si puedes pequeño... – le comentó Seiya muy suavemente mientras con un dedo le acariciaba el rostro y le recogía un cabello.

Era hermoso hasta llorando... pero era matador verlo triste.

- Justo hoy me he enterado de... de tantas malas noticias... ¡Y yo ya estaba mal!.  
- Pero debes salir adelante Damián.  
- Tú no sabes lo que me pasa...   
Seiya bajó el rostro era verdad. Sin embargo no hizo falta que Seiya hablase para que Damián continuase.  
- Mi papá... y Shun... han sido amantes...

El mismo Seiya abrió los ojos a pesar de haber tratado de parecer inexpresivo e inafectable. Aflojó sus manos y Damián pudo soltarse para poder terminar de vestirse.

- Me enteré hoy antes de venir para acá... por eso he llegado tarde...  
Apretó la boca y trató de tragarse el nudo en la garganta. Mientras terminó de regarse la base lo mejor posible.

- ¿Y... por qué el te dijo eso hoy?  
- Él no sabía que hoy tenía la obra... recuerda que... tenemos tiempo sin hablar...  
- ¡Damián pero tú no tenías nada que hablar con ese tipo!.  
- ¡Lo sé!. Pero tu sabes lo que me pasa... que cada vez que lo veo... ¡se me detiene todo!... y...y... ¡y yo tenía tanto tiempo queriendo saber un por qué!.

Seiya volteó hacia otro lado algo trastornado. Pero consciente de otra cosa a la vez: él no debía perder su centralización. En esos momentos, parecía tan señor como el Señor Kido. Después de todo él hacía del padre de Julieta, tenía un traje de época, un sombrero y unos largos y espesos bigotes marrones.

- Talvez... talvez sea mejor que luego hablemos de esto... – dijo Seiya muy lentamente, decidido ya que si hablaban ahora, no saldrían a tiempo. Pero confuso, sin saber que pensar. – Ahora... tenemos que salir a sacar sonrisas...  
- Lo sé... yo lo sé... – comentó Damián ahora con un poco mas de convicción y rudeza, que sorprendió a Seiya quien a voltear a verlo de nuevo se impacto de verlo ya vestido y maquillado.  
- Yo voy a salir Seiya... – dijo Damián viéndose una última vez en el espejo para luego ver a su amigo. – y Tranquilo, porque esto de que va a salir bien, VA a salir bien.

Ese carácter... sería el ideal para hacer el de un hombre fuerte y decidido. Ojalá ahora pudiese cambiarlo a uno divertido y sonriente...

- Suerte... Damián... – comentó en un susurro Seiya dándole dos palmadas en la espalda al rubio.  
- Éxito, Seiya... – le dijo Damián en respuesta y se dispuso a salir del vestidor, cuando una mano lo sostuvo de su brazo y lo hizo voltearse de nuevo, para quedar justo con sus labios unidos a los de Seiya, en un profundo beso.  
...En un arriesgado beso. Un todo por el todo...   
O lo relajaba del todo... o lo desconcentrada del todo...

De cualquier manera, que rico supo ese beso (Pensaron los dos).  
Cuando se separaron, Damián vio como Seiya levantó suave y lentamente los ojos, saliendo de un trance bendito.

No hubo mas palabras que decir...  
Ni Damián sabía ya exactamente como articularlas, simplemente dio dos pasos hacia atrás, luego media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

... ¿Qué hubiese pensado el público si pudiese ver tras vestidores y ver como Romeo y el padre de Julieta se daban un beso como ese?... jaja... eso no importaba, después de todo, nadie los vio...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...Y...lo lamento Shiryu pero he decidido que... a partir de hoy, quiero sincerarme por completo. Y... no hacer mas daño...

El hombre de largos cabellos negros asintió a pesar de estar obviamente desilusionado. El Señor Kido también tragó saliva avergonzado, pero así debía ser. No dejar que esto fuese mas profundo... si él había tenido algo con él fue porque estaba borracho y despechado y luego no dijo nada por temor a desilusionarlo. Pero tampoco se merecía eso...

- Lo entiendo y... gracias... a pesar de todo por... decírmelo...

Shun apretó los labios y vio como el hombre confuso agarraba su chaqueta.

- Creo que debo irme... nos... nos veremos en otra ocasión.  
Shun asintió entendiendo que en ese momento lo mejor era que estuviese solo.  
- Hasta luego Shiryu...  
- Hasta luego... Señor... Kido...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡He venido desde tan lejos para deciros una simple cosa amada mía!.  
- ¿Una simple cosa amada mía, ¡Solo a usted se le ocurre venir para solo decir eso!.  
- ¡No seaís tonta!. ¡Quiero decir... Ingenua! Jiji... Amada mía... Aún no le he dicho lo que he venido a deciros.   
- ¿Ah si?... ¿Y Que cosa?  
- Pues... –  
- ¿Si...? – Preguntó Julieta desde el Balcón.  
- Eh...

Hubo unos segundos que parecieron eternos para todos los que habían ensayado. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?.

El mismo Damián no entendía que le estaba pasando.  
No podía ser miedo escénico... que pasaba... ¿se le habían olvidado las palabras?. 

Montado en la escalera volteó hacia un ventanal de la casa desde el cual el Padre de Julieta los espiaba (sin ser enfocado por las luces). Allí él solo pudo leer de los labios del mismo Seiya las palabras que tanto éste había querido decirles.  
- Te amo...  
- ¡TE AMO!. – Respondió este viendo no a Julieta... sino a Seiya.

Nadie notó esto.  
- Ahhhh... – el público suspiro ante tan bonita declaración.

- Ahhh – imitó Julieta el suspiro. - ¿Oyeron eso?. ¡Me ama!. ¡Que liiindo!. Pero aún falta que vengas a pedir mi mano ante mis papás.   
- ¡¿Sus padres amada mía?!.  
- ¡Si claro, mis padres!.  
- ¡Pero ellos me quieren degollar vivo!.  
- Eso es al principio pero luego se les pasa jeje... ya verás como te toman cariño. ¡Ellos serían incapaces de hacerle daño a una mosca!.  
- ¡QUÉ HACES HABLANDOLE A MI HIJA MALDITO INFELIZ!. ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR A LAS SEÑORITAS!.

Se oyó una voz gritar, luego el sonido de una sierra y de repente la escalera donde Romeo se encontraba se desprendió en dos zancos.

- ¡AAARGGGHHH!... – Gritó el rubio y comenzó a dar un bailelecito. Antes de terminar de caerse por un lado fuera de los escenarios.

La gente se rió muchísimo y comenzaron a aplaudir mientras las luces se apagaban finalizando esta primera parte de la obra.

- ¿Te encuentras bien...? – le preguntó Seiya luego, al verlo acostado sobre un colchón inflable que habían colocado en los laterales.  
- Mejor... – contestó Damián mientras se quitaba los zancos. – Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora, Seiya... no sé... como podré pagarte todo...  
- Con una oportunidad. – respondió Seiya. Damián arrugó el rostro algo triste sabiendo que esa respuesta podía venir, pero Seiya insistió. - ...Con solo darme una oportunidad, me harás el chico mas felíz...  
- No me gustaría hacerte sufrir...  
- No lo harás. – comentó Seiya. – Solo déjame que intente hacerte felíz... ¡hasta los momentos he logrado mejorarte un poquito el animo ¿no?!  
Damián sonrió un poco, la verdad era que si. Lo había sacado de una histeria en una azotea, y de un lapsus mental en un escenario.  
- Deje que este Señor sea quien haga sus días felices... – comentó agarrandose el bigote. Haciendo reír de nuevo a Damián. - ¿Y Bien... eso es un si?  
- Pues...ss...si... –  
La sonrisa de Seiya por poco no cabía en su rostro, sin pensar en nada se iba a lanzar sobre el colchón a besarlo pero una voz los hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Listos?!. ¡Ya viene la siguiente parte!.  
- ¡VOY! – Gritaron los dos al unánime saliendo apurados a cambiarse para la otra escena. La cual sería tan exitosa como esta primera parte...


	14. Deseos

**Capítulo 14  
Deseos.**

Al menos de su hijo la mujer se pudo sentir orgullosa por esos días. La obra había salido a pedir de boca a pesar del mal estado de ánimo en el que se encontrase su hijo (si, ella lo notaba aunque él tratase de disimularlo). Hyoga igualmente, pudo sentir un alivio en su alma, a pesar de que solo había podido ver el acto desde las últimas filas, ya que sentiría vergüenza de encontrarse de cerca con Cristina...

Al menos algo había logrado en todo este tiempo... y era algo muy, muy valioso...

Damián seguía siendo la luz en los ojos de sus padres. Ellos eran la base por el cual ninguno de los dos se permitían rendirse en esos momentos tan dificiles... él estaba consciente mas no tanto, de lo importante que era... y más en esos momentos, pues si lo supiese nunca habría tratado de quitarse la vida. 

Por otro lado su mismo ánimo se encontraba en un sitio neutro.  
...Ahora sí le gustaba Seiya...  
¿Cómo no gustarle alguien que había hecho el máximo esfuerzo solo... solo por darle gestos lindos?. ¿De alguien que dedica su día a día en tratar de hacerle sonreír?.   
Pero igualmente... era muy pronto para olvidar al Señor Kido. Y muy dificil además...  
Solo el tiempo podría hacerlo y al menos ahora las cuentas parecían claras. Al menos tenía un "por qué" aunque esta explicación le hubiese causado aún mas preguntas.

... No sabía que pensar de su papá. Su historia pudo ser la suya propia. Si su madre lo hubiese enviado a un psiquiatra tal como lo amenazó, quien sabe que habría ocurrido. Talvez su padre fue un cobarde que no supo enfrentarse pero... Damián mismo se consideraba a si otro cobarde, él había temido a la vida y había tratado de arrancársela. ¿No era eso peor?.  
Debió haber sido muy triste... Hyoga había dejado a Shun por Cristina, al revés de cómo parecía ser... pero en parte tampoco sabía que sentir al respecto, pues aunque fuese triste, si Hyoga y ella no se hubiesen unido él no habría nacido y al igual que ahora su opinión no existiría.

Estaba tan confundido...  
Su Madre debía estar tan afectada también. ¿Su padre en qué pensaría cuando iba a estar con ella...? ¿en... hombres?.  
No... no podía creer a su papá siendo tan descarado.  
Talvez él mismo se había creído esa gran mentira...  
Si... eso debía ser...

Pero ¿quien sabía?. Ya su papá había resultado ser cosas que él mismo no se esperaba que fuese. Prefería mantenerse callado. Hace tiempo ya su mamá le había comentado sobre el divorcio ya en trámites pero el único motivo que le había dicho fue "...A veces... el amor se va". 

Talvez le daba vergüenza decir, que había estado casada 20 años con una mentira.  
No sabía exactamente como se pudiese sentir... pero definitivamente debía ser terrible.

Damián suspiró.  
- ...Ojalá todo sea cuestión de tiempo... Ojalá...

-------------------------------------------------------

- Buenas... – dijo el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo. – Dígame... "Señora"...  
- ¿Cuánto me cobra hasta la zona norte en el cruce de la avenida principal?.  
- ¿Vive por allá?...  
Esa pregunta no se le hacía típica de un taxista, al menos no con ese tono. Por un momento pensó en dejar la conversación hasta ahí con el hombre pero simplemente y temerosa asintió. Acababa de salir del trabajo (donde ya había comenzado).  
- Pues... – el taxista volteó la cabeza como si estuviese calculando pero realmente lo que hizo fue percatarse del lugar. Era de noche... no había nadie afuera...  
La mujer había pedido un taxi ya que era de noche y era mas seguro irse en taxi que a pie...  
...Se había equivocado...

La puerta del carro se abrió.   
- ...Creo que unos cuantos cariñitos... estarán bien... –  
Cristina se echó para atrás completamente aterrorizada ante el hombre gordo, moreno y velludo que se erguía frente a ella. Comenzó a temblar de miedo.  
- ¡Auxilio!. – Gritó mientras trataba de correr pero el hombre le agarraba por la cintura.- ¡AUXILIO!...  
- - Silencio Dulzura... hazte las cosas mas sencillas y te aseguro que te gustará.  
- ¡SUELTAME HOMBRE ASQUEROSO!. ¡SUELTAMEEE! – Gritó muy agudo desesperada tratando de soltarse, pero el hombre la había agarrado de las manos doblándosela para ponerla de espaldas y tratar de meterla en su carro.

En los movimientos desesperados, la tomó de la camisa rasgándosela.   
- Ufff... esto me va encantar... – susurró el hombre entre risas...

------------------------------------------------------

Era duro haber tenido dos trabajos simultáneos, pero a la vez era lo mejor para sí.  
Mantenerse ocupado sin pensar en el Señor Kido. No estaba del todo seguro de haber sentido un sentimiento lo que se dice... GRANDE... por él, talvez porque fuese un hombre...  
Pero no estaba seguro y la verdad no quería pensar eso. Mejor mantenerse distraído, aunque fuese agotador. 

De todas formas no duraría mucho, el conjunto residencial ya estaba casi terminado, cuestión de días para salir de aquel trabajo y profundizarse de lleno en la creación de esta nueva iglesia... "Divina Pastora".  
_ ¡AUXILIOOOO!. ¡SUELTEMEEEEE!... _

- ¡Divina Pastora! – se exhaltó el cura con el que Shiryu se encontraba revisando los planos al escuchar los gritos y mas aún cuando al asomarse vio la violenta escena. Shiryu se asomó con él. E incluso antes de percartarse de que esa mujer era aquella con la que había estado trabajando hasta tarde salió en su ayuda...  
...Fuese la mujer que fuese, debía ayudarla... 

- ¡SUELTEMMM...! – El grito fue callado por el taxista quien con la misma camisa de la mujer le había amarrado fuertemente las manos y ahora le había tapado la boca con una mordaza improvisada por su prenda.  
- Así se ve mejor mi reina... calladita. – le comentó mientras abría la puerta trasera del taxi y la tiraba en el asiento. Justo para dar media vuelta...  
- ¡Y ASI TE VEZ MEJOR TÚ...! – Le gritó el hombre de cabellos largos y negros dándole un fuerte derechazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al piso. - ¡SIN BOCA!.

- ¡Ave María Purísima!. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo hombre?!... – le gritó el sacerdote. 

Shiryu abrió la puerta del taxi y sacó a la mujer, le desamarró y se percató de que estuviese bien. Estaba muy asustada, muy muy asustada y al sentir finalmente que el auxilio había llegado se aferró a él fuertemente. Abrazando a ese hombre salvador suyo... llorando aterrada pero infinitamente agradecida...

- ¿Se encuentra bien?... – le preguntó Shiryu sin atreverse a separarla de si solo para observar su estado. El Sacerdote también se acercó a la mujer preocupado por su estado.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien Señora? – le preguntó preocupado.  
- ¡Señor!. – Le llamó la atención Shiryu. - ¡Esté pendiente de ese hombre que se va a esca...! 

Muy tarde...  
Para cuando volteó solo pudo ver su cara en el retrovisor. Con un gesto fúrico pero a la vez asustado y un hilo de sangre recorriéndole el labio roto, el taxista piso el acelerador y se dio a la fuga.

- ¡DESGRACIADO! ... – Le gritó Shiryu a lo lejos, pero hiciese lo que hiciese ese hombre no se iba a detener. El llanto de la mujer le hizo volver en si. Los vecinos comenzaron a salir y asomarse asustados ante el escándalo.

Shiryu volvió a abrazar a la mujer no solamente porque esta aún no paraba de llorar, sino porque se encontraba en sostenes en su parte superior. La misma vergüenza le impedía el parar de llorar.

- Ya... ya... todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien... – Le comentó Shiryu mientras todo comenzaba a maquinar en su mente. – Ten... – Dijo mientras se separaba unos instantes se quitaba su camisa y se la entregaba a la mujer. – Póngasela... y acompáñeme... yo la llevaré a su casa...

El hombre le ayudó a colocársela y empujándola suavemente por la espalda la guió hasta su carro, sin comentar nada ante el montón de personas que se asomaban preguntando qué había sucedido...  
...Le dejó esa labor al cura. Quien muy agradecidamente por la ayuda de los buenos cristianos que se habían asomado y salido de sus casas, les relató que no había pasado Gracias al Señor de un gran susto...

-----------------------------------------------------------

El Señor Kido abrió la puerta.  
- Usted...  
- No me tranques la puerta por favor. No vengo a buscar problemas...  
Eso a Shun ya le constaba pero igualmente tomó aire y se armó de algo de paciencia. Aún con todas las cosas que habían sucedido, no se quería permitir el hecho de darle un buen trato a ese hombre, no iba a darse con la misma piedra dos veces.  
- Le escucho... – dijo afincado a la puerta sin demostrar demasiado interés. Hyoga tragó en seco y bajo la mirada algo apenado.  
- Vengo a pedirle dos cosas... – comentó Hyoga temeroso. - ... sus Disculpas y... un favor...  
- Creo que ya es muy tarde para venir con eso.  
- Lo sé... y si quiere no me de sus disculpas, no me las meresco, pero... si hágame el favor...  
Shun le observó a los ojos, incrédulo, ¿qué le pediría?. Seguramente que no dijese nada de lo que había pasado el día de la borrachera... detalle que ya de por si no había querido decirle a Damián...De cualquier forma, la disposición de el Señor Kido para hacerle favores a Hyoga no era muy buena. Mientras más rápido se desapareciese de su vida mejor.  
- No sé si yo esté en condiciones de hacerle favores...  
- Eso es lo que quiero saber Shun. Por eso quiero hablar con usted...  
Eso dejaba las cosas, mucho menos claras.

-------------------------------------------------------

En el carro del Señor Shiryu aún se oían los sollozos de la Señora Cristina.  
- ¿Se encuentra mejor?. – le comentó el hombre mientras conducía.  
- Un... un poco... gra...cias... – Comentó la dama saliendo del espasmo.

Que horrible había sido esa experiencia. Cuando sintió la mordaza en su boca pensó que ya eso significaría que no habría escapatoria, nadie la había oido y nadie la oiría, por tanto nadie vendría en su ayuda y esa noche habría sido... un juguete, un asqueroso juguete de un hombre horrible, morboso... y cuyo deseo era tan intenso y vulgar que había sido capaz de tomarla a la fuerza.   
...Deseo...

- ... ?  
Shiryu volteó alarmado de nuevo hacia la mujer que había vuelto de repente a caer en un llanto intenso.  
- ¡¿Qué pasó?!. ¿Qué pasó Señora le ocurrió algo?.  
- No... no es nada es que... es que... ese hombre me... me... Me Deseó... 

Shiryu no estaba destinado a entender esas palabras. Pero Cristina lo entendía perfectamente: Ese hombre había sido capaz de desearle talvez más en ese corto momento, que su esposo, en todos sus años de casados...  
...Eso era tan doloroso...  
Un pensamiento que había estado rondando por su mente en esos días volvió justo en ese momento a su cabeza.  
_ Soy fea... soy horrenda... por eso en tantos años de casada no pude hacer que mi marido gustase de una mujer... _

Algunos creen que es mas fácil solucionar las cosas cuando el problema es de uno, por eso, todo les afecta y por todo sienten culpa, porque es el único modo de encontrar soluciones. Pero esta vez Cristina sabía que ya no habría solución, pero... la rutina de sentirse culpable seguía ahí, machacándola.

- Ese hombre... en verdad me deseaba...  
Shiryu cada vez se sentía mas perplejo e incómodo. Y Comenzó a dudar de que en verdad esa mujer quiso ser rescatada del violador. Pero eso no tenía cabida y se vetó la ocurrencia de raíz.  
- Claro... era un Morboso Señora, un cavernícola que cree que ese es el modo de tener mujer... – Volteó hacia la fémina rubia a su lado algo mas serio y regañón. - ¡Por eso es que mujeres como usted no deben andar por ahí a estas horas!...  
- Mujeres como yo... – repitió Cristina contrariando el comentario de Shiryu, mientras su naríz sonaba. – Mujeres como yo solo pueden llamar la atención de una persona con urgencia sexual... – se apretó la boca. – Ese es el único modo de que... de que una mujer como yo cause deseo...  
El gesto de Shiryu fue de completa extrañez. La mujer se había vuelto a privar llorando. Él no entendía... no entendía bien lo que sucedía. Se aseguró de parar en el primer lugar donde pudiese detener el carro. Una vez hecho esto volteó a ver a la mujer.  
- Entonces dígame ¿qué es lo que usted quiere?, ¡porque la verdad yo no la entiendo nada!. - La mujer no podía hablar aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Shiryu continuó. - ¿Desea que la hubiese dejado allí.. con ese hombre?. ¡Señora!... ¿Cómo usted va a pensar que solo puede atraer hombres como ese?, ¡Quiérase un poco!... ¡Que usted no vea con los ojos que la ven no quiere decir que no la vean!...  
Shiryu se dio cuenta de que se estaba enredando mucho y eso lo estaba desesperando. Suspiró profundamente y trató de relajar sus músculos sin camisa. Pensó unos instantes incrédulo y le preguntó.   
- ¿Qué es lo que usted desea entonces?...  
Cristina tomó aire también.  
Sabiendo ahora lo que quería pero temerosa de pedirlo. Una Dama, no hacía esas cosas... pero un Caballero no hacía lo que su esposo le había hecho, ya nada tenía sentido...  
- Deseo...ser... deseada...  
El hombre de cabellos negros volvió a mirarla sin entender nada.  
- Señora, ya le he dicho que los hombres la han de ver, la han de desear cuando la ven por la calle, usted es mujer bonita y...  
- No, no es solo eso lo que deseo.   
...Ahora menos que menos Shiryu podía entender.  
- Deseo acostarme... con un hombre que me desee...  
- ...!!!

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Shiryu. ¡Esta mujer estaba loca o profundamente despechada!...  
- Entonces... ¡¿Debí dejarla con ese hombre Señora?!...  
- ¡Noo!. – Gritó Cristina algo frustrada por no ser entendida. – Ese hombre era un animal... – Perdió la mirada en el frente y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas. – Yo quiero alguien que... que me haga sentir... mujer... que me haga sentir... querida... no, ultrajada ni humillada.  
El hombre se llevó la mano a la frente recojiéndose los cabellos. Esto le parecía irónico...  
¡¿Por qué Dios le ponía estas pruebas?!. Una mujer bella y en busca de 'sentirse amada' en su carro, pero lo cual se debía a un profundo despecho. ¡No podía aprovecharse de eso por ella!.

Suspiró profundo.  
- Dígame entonces... ¿dónde quiere que la deje?...  
La mujer bajó la cabeza tremendamente avergonzada... pero sintiendose capaz de todo, porque nada importa en ese momento.  
- ¿Podría llevarme..a... a su apartamento?...

Subió lentamente la mirada y pudo observar como el hombre también le observaba profundamente en silencio. Una mirada profunda y talvez... algo tentada.  
Sí... había duda en su mirada. Pero también había nobleza... ojalá no se estuviese equivocando con los hombres de nuevo.

- No... – negó con lentitud el hombre a pesar de sentirse incapaz, a pesar de haber visto bien a esa mujer desde ya antes y saber perfectamente que si debía ser MUY deseada. – No soy capaz de hacerle eso Señora, usted está mal y eso sería aprovecharme...  
- No... – negó también la mujer. - ¡Estoy mal!. – afirmó. – Pero no sabe cuanto me ayudaría... que lo hiciera...  
Shiryu suspiró agarrándose del volante.  
...Que pruebas tan dificiles... Que pruebas tan dificiles tenía la vida... 

_ Toda una vida de prueba Señor. ¿Acaso nunca mereceré una verdadera oportunidad? _

- Por favor... – insistió la mujer sonrojada por su propia petición. – Le prometo... que nadie se enterará de lo sucedido y que yo tampoco le reclamaré nada en un futuro... deme... deme... la oportunidad...

Shiryu la observó con el rabillo del ojo, sintiendose temeroso una vez más.

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Damián...?  
- ¿Siii?... – gritó Damián desde escaleras arriba.  
- ¡Baja por favor!.   
- ¡Ya voy!.

Igualmente se apuró a bajar, le parecía extraño que su papá volviese a la casa así fuese por un instante. Los últimos días se habían visto era fuera de ella, él lo llamaba al celular o lo iba a buscar directo a la universidad. Bajó apurado la escalera esperando encontrarse con una sola figura pero no... estaban dos...  
Estaba Shun y estaba su papá.

- Quisiera... – comenzó a hablar Hyoga. – dejarlos solos unos instantes. Con permiso...  
Sin más que decir Hyoga se retiró por unos momentos, sentado afuera en uno de los frentes vecinos (aún sentiría vergüenza de ver a Cristina, era muy pronto).  
Damián tragó saliva... ¿otra vez hablaría con Shun?. ¿Qué tenían ahora que decirse?. ¿Acaso no habían quedado claras las cosas la última vez que hablaron?. ¿Por qué ahora lo traía su papá...?. Se le hacía... tan... extraño... verlos juntos.

- Damián... – Habló Shun después de dar un suspiro. – He venido... no porque tu papá me lo haya pedido. Sino porque es algo que he pensado todo este tiempo y que... creo... creo que fui muy injusto contigo y pues... no... no terminamos lo que comenzamos y...  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Shun?. – Preguntó Damián queriendo ir directo al grano y sintiendo como el piso temblaba con sus propias palabras...  
¿Podía ser lo que el pensaba...?  
¿Podía querer el volver a...?.  
- ... ¿Quisieras... intentarlo de nuevo... conmigo?... –   
Efectivamente, y a pesar de haberlo sospechado una onda fría pasó por su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Por unos momentos sintió ganas de reír y por otro de llorar...  
...Porque ahora, había una nueva imagen sumada en su cabeza.  
Una nueva sonrisa, que él no tenía el derecho a borrar, porque esa sonrisa era la creadora de todas las suyas por el momento... 

...Bajó la cabeza, con los ojos mojados.  
- ¿Y... Bien? – preguntó Shun algo tímido, sin atreverse a acercarse mucho. - ¿No hay respuesta...?  
- No lo sé... – contestó Damián con el rostro arrugado, subiéndolo para poder vislumbrar una vez mas a Shun. - ¿No me habías dejado por... por mi edad?...  
- Talvez si, en parte... pero... me has hecho abrir los ojos también y... creo que la edad, tampoco es inconveniente para el amor...  
- ¿Tú me amas Shun?.  
- ...  
La pregunta del millón, la intensa.   
Por un momento Shun creyó perder toda inspiración. Pero la verdad era que no... y estaba claro en eso desde hace ya unos días, en los que se permitió darse cuenta que su vida estaba destinada a ser desdichada porque nunca podría olvidar a ese amor imposible.  
Razón por la cual había tratado de hacer a Shiryu felíz... aunque él no lo fuera...  
Razón por la cual trataría de hacer a Damián felíz, aunque él aún no lo amara. Talvez fuese cuestión de tiempo. Hay quienes piensan que el amor es cuestión de eso, ¿quién sabe?... El Señor Kido solo sabía que ya no tenía nada que perder. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio y el silencio, respondió.   
- Ya veo... – comentó Damián mojándose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada. - ¿Shun qué haces aquí? – cuestionó. - ¿Qué haces aquí pidiendome que vuelva contigo si... si tu sabes que no va a funcionar?  
Esto era dificil... muy dificil de decir para el rubio.  
Shun suspiró.  
- No lo sé... – admitió Shun. – Creo... creo que intento disculparme, tratando de... hacerte felíz...  
- Yo te amo Shun... – comentó Damián haciendo que la vista del hombre de ojos verdes subiera. – Pero... ya me resigné a que debo olvidarte...  
El Señor Kido bajó la cabeza. Era lógico que quisiera olvidarlo después de lo que 'había hecho' a su familia.  
- ...Y... me resigné a hacerlo...- apretó la boca para que no se le fuese la voz, para que al menos pudiese oírse el susurro con el que habló – Porque me dí cuenta que tú no eras para mí...  
Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, solo tuvo que tomar un poco mas de aire para recuperar la voz. Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana y pudo visualizar a su padre, sentado en la cera justo a un poste luminoso en el frente de la casa.  
...Entonces creyó entender aún más de lo que ya entendía. Y de que tenía, uno de los mejores padres del mundo...

Sus ojos se agüaron, pero una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.  
- Pero gracias... muchas gracias a ti y a mi papá... – comentó como si se hubiese tratado de una sorpresa en conjunto (aunque algo así fue). – Con permiso...

Sin más que decir, Damián se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras dando la conversación por terminada. El Señor Kido, solo suspiró y le susurró un 'Adiós', no sintiendo casi ningún cambio en su cuerpo. Un peso menos podría ser... una oportunidad también podria ser...

Al darse media vuelta sus ojos dieron con la ventana y él también pudo vislumbrar. A ese Señor deshecho en el frente de la casa...   
Aún no entendía, como un día amanecía con él y otro, le pedía que estuviese con su hijo. Entonces... ¿le querría o no?...

No... no debía de quererle, ya era hora de no ser tan positivo y dejarse de ilusiones inútiles. Solamente que ahora aceptaba lo desgraciado que había sido tanto con él como con su hijo y trataba de corregirlo dándoles una nueva oportunidad. 

...Pero... ¿eso era razón para amanecer con él?.  
¿Si... lo querría?, ¿Lo querría tanto como él lo hacía desde hace tantos años?.   
De solo pensar en eso el pecho de Shun pareció acelerarse, ante el hermoso gesto resignado que Hyoga acababa de hacer, porque entonces habría entregado el que ya conocía como el amor de su vida... a los brazos de su hijo...


	15. No Todos los Finales son Felices

**Capítulo 15**  
**No todos los finales son felices.**

- ... Nunca debí golpearte hijo... –  
- ¿Por qué...?   
- ¿Por qué cambié de opinión?... Porque es mejor que me lo hayas dicho, a que... le hubiese mentido a alguien y... le hubieses hecho mas daño...  
Damián, se encontraba acostado sobre las rodillas de su madre quien le acariciaba el cabello.  
- La vida es así... – continuó ella. – Nos muestra algunas cosas, para que podamos comprender otras... – parpardeó unas cuantas veces y volteó hacia Damián. – No te he sido del todo sincera tampoco, pero el verdadero motivo... del divorcio es que...  
- No te preocupes mamá. – Le interrumpió Damián, queriendo evitar que su mamá cayese de nuevo en lo mismo, porque sabía que le dolería. – Ya lo sé todo.  
La mujer se sorprendió, pero en parte agradeció no tener que volverlo a contar.  
- ¿Tu papá te lo dijo?...  
- No exactamente... pero eso no tiene importancia.  
- ¿Y... y que opinas tú de...?  
El chico levantó su tronco suspirando y bajó la cabeza arrugando el rostro.  
- La verdad mamá... no sé que pensar... – Cristina arrugó un poco el rostro, esperaba al menos un mínimo de comprensión para su parte, pero esperó bien, porque en seguido llegó la muestra. – Creo poder entender que te sientas terriblemente mal... y que has sido una víctima en todo esto pero... por otro lado... siento que la historia de mi padre, pudo... pudo haber sido la misma que la mía.  
- No hijo, tu fuiste valiente y me lo admitiste tu padre no.  
- Mi papá también lo hizo y sin verdadera obligación. – Corrigió Damián sonrojado. – Yo en cambio lo admití... porque me vi presionado a hacerlo...  
¿Presionado?.  
A Cristina comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo, con tantas preguntas en ella.  
- De cualquier forma... – comentó la mujer. – Tu no... no esperaste... tanto tiempo para hacerlo... – comentó Cristina a quien para nada se le hacía fácil hablar de esto con su hijo.  
- Lo sé... pero... ¿tú me estarías tratando... como lo estás haciendo... si no hubiese pasado, lo que pasó con mi papá?. –  
La Señora observó en los ojos de su hijo un brillo extraño y curioso y bajó la cabeza con el rostro también arrugado al no saber la respuesta. O mejor dicho al si saberla, pero no quererla aceptar aún.  
- ...Creo que solo puedes entender lo bueno de que lo haya dicho, solo porque has visto la otra cara: El silencio. Pero si este no fuera tu caso... ¿dime que no lo hubieras considerado?  
Cristina le observó a los ojos.  
No creía a su hijo darle una conversación como esa para la edad que tenía... pero la verdad es que apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta, de que hablaban de un campo que ella no conocía y que su hijo al contrario, ya parecía haberla analizado con profundidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mucho esfuerzo y mucho trabajo habían sido los ingredientes que habían permitido que este día se pudiese mostrar por lo alto. Al fin, ya estaba listo todo y ese día, era el día de la inauguración del conjunto residencial en el que tanto se habían esforzado.  
Como si de un local se tratase, colocaron una cinta en toda la entrada del lugar. Todos los trabajadores vestidos con sus mejores trajes se encontraban en frente, e incluso algunas personas de la "alta sociedad" invitadas por el señor Emilio, algún que otro agente publicitario y alguno que otro que venía a comer ante la fiesta prometida en el salón dedicado especialmente para ello. 

Cuando el Señor Emilio bajó de su lujoso automovil negro y colocó un pie en el piso se sintió grande, felíz, lleno, orgulloso. ¡Ese día se iba a dar con todo!. Primero visitaría al fin su primer gran proyecto culminado gracias a las tierras heredadas por su padre y a la vez, finalmente contraería matrimonio después de tantos años de mujeriego. Los comunicadores sociales y fotógrafos observándole contribuían a esta sensación que sentía. El gesto contento de los trabajadores ansiosos por entrar antes de que el sol les cayese con todo su esplendor del mediodía. Todos, todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...  
Menos dos...  
Que apenas y tenían la sonrisa mínima que exige la cortesía y la humildad. 

Solo fue cuestión de llegar, saludar a unas cuantas personas y... ¡Chic!... cortar la cinta.  
Las personas aplaudieron y el Señor Emilio sonrió complacido.

- ¡Adelante!. ¡Que acá pueden quedarse hasta la noche si gustan ¿eh?!... – Río, entrando y siendo seguido por las demás personas que paraban de aplaudir.

El Señor Kido sintió dos palmadas en su espalda.  
Era el Señor Shiryu quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrasen mientras se daba media vuelta y él lo hacía. 

- Ya voy... – comentó Shun dispuesto a seguirlo, pero en ese cuarto de vuelta que dio, sus ojos localizaron una figura, que iba en sentido contrario a la de toda la gente.  
Alguien que no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar...  
La segunda persona con sonrisa floja.

Shun sintió el pecho apretarse y dudo entre dar o no dar el paso siguiente, pero... los sucesos de la noche pasada lo habían hecho reflexionar tanto. 

- A... ¿a dónde vas?. – Preguntó apenas acercándose un poco. Lo cual no resultó muy dificil ya que el hombre iba con un caminar muy, muy lento.

Hyoga volteó arrugó el rostro extrañado de oír esa voz, pero si mal no intuía le había hablado a él. Se volteó aún dudoso y lo confirmó. Si, Shun le estaba hablando a él, porque no había mas nadie cerca. Se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿No... vas a entrar? – Preguntó el Señor Kido también bastante lento y tímido.  
- No... creo que... no tengo muchas ganas de... festejar... – comentó Hyoga bajando la cabeza y el tono de voz.  
- Pero... es tu trabajo. – Comentó Shun tratando de convencerlo. - ¿No crees que... es un logro mas... cumplido?.   
Hyoga hizo la simulación de una sonrisa poco convencida en su rostro.  
- Ya esos logros no tienen ningún sentido para mí... – dijo muy bajo. – Dejé ir... la oportunidad de tener, lo que de verdad me interesaba... y que muy tarde me he dado cuenta...  
Shun tragó en seco. ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo?. Sintió el piso temblar.  
- Fue... muy noble lo que hiciste ayer... – comentó el Señor Kido muy por lo bajo. Ese comentario sorprendió a Hyoga quien subió la mirada al fin con al menos una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ¿Tu crees? – comentó. – Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer... por todo el daño que les he hecho a los dos... – desvió la mirada. – Lástima que no funcionó.  
- No... – comentó Shun desviando la mirada también. – No funcionó.

Hubo silencio. Un profundo e incómodo silencio. Un intenso, frío pero expectante silencio. Que se prolongó, mas de lo que los dos hubiesen querido. Que calló cada pensamiento o cada palabra que pudiese surgir, cada deseo reprimido de poder confesar, que aún... AUN querían algo con el otro... pero ya no tenía caso. Ya no...

- Lo siento... – comentó Hyoga bajando el rostro y Shun comprendió, bajando la mirada de la misma forma asintiendo. – Y te pido disculpas, por todo el daño que te hice... ojalá algún día me puedas perdonar... ojalá algún día, alguien puede compensarte... por todo el daño que yo te hice...

El hombre rubio ya no tenía cara para decir mas nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta cuando volvió a escuchar su voz. Y la esperanza hizo estremecer su piel desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pie.

- Adiós Hyoga... – fue la respuesta. – Ojalá algún día, encuentres a alguien con quien al fin, puedas ser tu mismo...

Las esperanzas se fueron al suelo de nuevo pero había sido ya demasiado iluso.  
Y Sin más que decir siguió su camino, El Señor Kido dio media vuelta y continuo con el suyo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Aquel ladrido tan grave comenzó a hacerse fastidioso. Seiya se asomó por la ventana desde el piso de arriba y gritó.  
- ¡Cállate Rocco!... – comentó antes de percartarse de cual era el motivo de sus ladridos, el amo mayor había llegado a la casa. 

A Seiya se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y bajó la cabeza comenzando a hablar.  
- ¡Damián, Damián, llegó mi papá!.  
- ¿Mmmm...?  
- Lle...lle... go mi... ¡Ay, que antojado es mi papá!. – Comentaba un extasiado y denudo Seiya.

En cuestión de poco tiempo ambos se pusieron la ropa, cosa que cuando subió el señor de la casa y los saludó ellos se encontraban bien vestidos, sentados viendo televisión.

- De verdad que antojado es mi papá... – comentó Seiya en un susurro molesto.  
- Que exagerado eres jaja. – Le comentó Damián sonriendo. – ¡Llevamos todo el día en esto y tu vienes a decir que es antojado!.  
- Jaja ¡Bueno!. ¡Pero es que tienen que pasar muchos días para que yo quede satisfecho de ti!. – Le comentó Seiya sonriendo.  
- Oye Seiya... y... ¿qué pensaría tu papá si se entera...?  
Seiya suspiró.  
- Bueno aún no quiero decírselo pero... creo que lo entendería. Tengo un primo que es así y pues... él lo sigue tratando igual. – Sonrió despreocupado dándole un suave beso en los labios.  
- Menos mal... – contestó Damián sonriendo y recibiendo ese beso cuando de repente abrió los ojos y se separó de él. - ¡¿QUE HORA ES?!...  
- Las 6 pm corazón...  
- ...!!

En seguida Damián dispusó a irse de la casa de su novio lo mas rápido que pudo explicándole que se le había hecho tarde. Pero ya debía ir a vestirse o llegaría tarde, tardísimo a la boda de su abuela. Le preguntó una vez mas si lo acompañaría, Seiya dijo que si, Damián le dio un beso y concluyó.

- ¡Bueno ábreme y vistete rápido, porque ya mi mamá debe tenerme un buen regaño montado por impuntual!.-

Salieron volando (metafóricamente) de la casa. Tan rápido iban que llamaron la atención de un Rocco con collarín y yeso en la pata trasera izquierda, quien al verlos correr quiso acompañarlos.

- Ahh no Rocco... usted aún tiene un reposo que cumplir. – Le comentó Seiya viéndolo llegar tan cómico con todos sus yesos y cosas encima. – Hasta luego Damián...  
Dijo Seiya tan solo ofreciéndole la mano, ya que el vecino de en frente andaba afuera observando.  
- Hasta luego... Seiya... – sonrió el rubio.  
- Ooohhh pero miren quienes están por aquí... –

Se oyó una voz para nada agradable desde no tan lejos como quisieran. Seiya se volvió a asomar por el umbral de la puerta y vio de quien se trataba: Gabriel...  
Y esta vez no acompañado por 1, sino por cuatro amigos. Se acercaban no muy amistosamente, al contrario se acercaban con más seguridad que la vez anterior. Uno de ellos incluso tenía un palo en la mano.  
- Vaya... si ya son novios declarados y todo ¿no?, lo digo por las visitas y demás... Se me hace raro, yo pensaba que tu papá Damián ya no te dejaría tener nada... ¿o es que acaso andas a escondidas de nuevo? – esto lo añadió con un gesto dramático llevándose una mano en la boca como si se le 'hubiese chispoteado'.  
- Pues no, fíjate que no me ha prohibido nada y que ya tus amenazas me saben a Mier... – en eso algo pasó por su mente, algo había atado cabos. ¿Cómo sabía aquel que su padre ya sabía?. Talvez no se lo confesase a la primera así que buscó rodearlo. – Tú ni sabes que fue lo que pasó... – lo tentó con ese comentario haciéndose el desinteresado.   
- ¡Por supuesto que sé que te encontró en ese hotel con aquel hombre!.  
_ Bingo _  
- Es decir que fuiste tú quien le avisó a su papá... – comentó Seiya sin necesidad de que Damián le dijese nada.  
- ¡Bravo!. ¡Han evolucionado!. Están mas grandes mas inteligentes... talvez ahora si acepten la 'propuesta' – el chico con el palo en la mano comenzó a darse en la palma de la mano amenazadoramente. - ...Que venimos a reiterarles... eso si, ahora tienen que poner todo su empeño, porque somos muchos – comenzó a reírse.  
Mas un gruñido fue el que los cayó, cuando vieron la cabeza de Rocco asomarse por la puerta. Se quedaron blancos, estaba enseñando los dientes...  
- Seiya... guarda ese perro...  
- ¿Por qué? – ahora fue él quien se rio. - ¿Acaso tú y tus amigos le tienen miedo?. Si tan solo es capaz de despellejarlos nomás...  
- Guárdalo. ¡Guárdalo!. ¡No me gustan los perros!.  
- Uy... quien lo diría... y tremendo perro que eres... – Comentó Damián.  
- Ahh ver... a ver, deja nomas le quito el collarín. – Comentó inclinándose y haciéndo que los muchachos dieran un paso atrás. Y Luego que se lo quitó comentó en un susurro. – Es que si no... no puedo correr mucho... ¡LISTO!   
- ¡AhHhHhHhHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Gritaron asustados todos mientras Rocco los perseguía en apenas una vuelta a la manzana, cuando al doblar la esquina Seiya lo llamó de nuevo para que regresase a casa. Era un muchacho obediente.  
- Jaja... al menos ya en tu casa no nos volverán a molestar. – Comentó Damián.  
- Ni con avisarles a tus padres nos pueden amenazar ya tampoco... – añadió Seiya.  
- Cada vez tienen menos poder jaja – se rió Damián, pero retomándo lo que iba a hacer hace rato. - ¡Te cuidas Seiya, nos vemos mas tarde entonces!.  
- Adiós... mi príncipe... – susurró.

Pero esto fue lo único inaudible para el asombrado vecino que se encontraba alerta aún regando las matas.

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¡12!. ¡12!. ¡12!... ¡DOCE PRUEBAS!...   
Cristina ya tenía el secado del pelo vuelto greñas. Quien la mandaba de antojada de haber querido hacerse esa prueba justo en ese momento. Pero es que la curiosidad le mataba y ya había un retraso más allá de lo explicable...  
Se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Estoy embarazada... –  
...¡SI que lo estaba!. Y Sabía muy bien de quien...

Negó con la cabeza aún dudosa, acariciando su nada crecida barriga. Ella iba a cumplir su palabra, la cual había sido no mortificar a aquel hombre después de haberle hecho el... 'favorcito' que le hizo (¡Y que favorcito!)...  
...pero...   
¿Será que a él le gustaría saber que... iba a ser... papá?...

- MAMÁAA... –   
Cristina juró que estaba teniendo una premonisción sino es porque cayó en cuenta que era la voz de Damián que la estaba llamando desde abajo.  
- ¡Mamá ya llegué!.  
- Si hijo, está bien... vístase que ya vamos a salir...

¿Ahora como explicaba eso?. ¿Cómo explicaba que sin esposo había quedado embarazada?. ¡¿Qué pensaría la gente?!.

- Bah... –  
Se dijo así misma.  
¿A quien le importaba lo que decía la gente?. A su mamá y a su próximo padrastro no les importaba...  
A Su exesposo, tampoco le importaba ya.  
Y A su hijo... ¡Tampoco!.

¡Y Mejor así!. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle a ella?.  
Después de todo... un hijo es una bendición.

Sonrió contenta por este pensamiento.  
Shiryu, debía saberlo... 

Y Vaya que ese hombre de cabellos negros querría saberlo.  
Apenas y había salido un poco después del Señor Emilio de la pequeña fiesta de alcurnia, que había en el salón de reuniones de aquel conjunto residencial para echarse colonia y descansar un rato en su casa, antes de ir al matrimonio al cual el Señor Emilio cordialmente le había invitado.  
Shiryu SI tenía ganas de festejar... y sabía a medias el por qué.

Era esa mujer, con quien sentía haberla pasado divino, pues ella había sido tan dulce... demasiado dulce, como sentía ningún hombre podía ser. Y ... aunque no menospreciaba la vez que había estado con Shun, no cabía en su mente duda de que esta vez le había agradado más. ¿Sería... porque la mujer lo había tratado como un rey?.  
No sabía exactamente por qué, de a raticos se sentía culpable por haberse aprovechado de ella. Pero ella había insistido tanto... que luego terminaba accediendo a que no había hecho nada malo. Después de todo ¿Cómo arrepentirse de una noche tan divina?.

Ya quería que pasase el fin de semana para verla en el trabajo una vez más.  
Después de aquella noche, el trato entre ellos había seguido 'normal' de parte de Cristina quien estaba algo avergonzada pero actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Mas Shiryu si había tenido mas iniciativa.  
El hombre de cabellos largos suspiró.  
- Ay Shiryu... eres un eterno enamorado... cursi y romanticón... – se dijo así mismo riendose de lo patético que el mismo podía verse o sentirse. - ¡Todo un libra! – Rió. 

Sin más se echó un poco mas de colonia y salió para la iglesia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Con quien llegará mi abuela?  
- Con tu tía que la estaba ayudando a vestir y tu tío que la traía en el carro.  
- ¿Pero... ya no se está haciendo tarde?.  
- Ay... Damián... – suspiró la madre. – Eso es tradición.

Pero como si justo la hubiesen invocado, la melodía típica matrimonial del órgano comenzó a sonar, las caras se voltearon hasta la entrada del templo, para observar como una mujer mayor vestida de blanco entraba en el lugar a un paso lento y algo tembloroso. A su lado, su hijo menor la acompañaba durante el trayecto hacia el expectante novio.  
El Señor Emilio sonrió contento, relajado después de sus terribles miedos de un desplante a última hora.

Algunos murmullos bajos no llegaron a oírse debido a la acústica que tenía la música en ese templo. Murmullos de mujeres no invitadas pero igualmente recibidas en la ceremonia y en la casa de Dios, mujeres que habían venido no más a confirmar que el mundo se estaba poniendo boca abajo, que el apocalipsis se acercaba y que esa mujer era tan sin vergüenza que se atrevía a venir al altar a esa edad y vestida de blanco...

Todo esto lo sabía muy bien la Señora Úrsula, pero ella no era la excepción de la familia. ¡No le importaba!. Ese día, sería el día de compensación por tantos años de sacrificio, y sintió como el piso le temblaba cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a ese, que dentro de pocos momentos, sería... su esposo...

El sacerdote comenzó su discurso. Damián volteó hacia su madre, quien se encontraba con los ojos aguados.  
- ¿No que no estabas de acuerdo con este matrimonio? – comentó el hijo algo bromista al verla tan conmovida, ella hizo un gesto con la mano de que la dejase en paz y argumentó:  
- La gente se equivoca Damián... – dijo primero en defensa y luego internalizando mejor su propia frase. – Y que mejor lugar para disculpar... que este...

Y Como si con esa frase Dios la hubiese oído, el sonido de un banquito de madera que cayó al piso le hizo voltear la mirada en busca del causante del sonido...  
Había sido un niño, un niño en toda la entrada de la puerta al cual ya su madre regañaba por no quedarse quieto. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Cristina, sino... alguien... que estaba entre toda esa gente que observaba el santo sacramento, desde la entrada...  
Volvió la mirada en frente y observó la imagen de Cristo frente a ella, aún con su frase resonando en la cabeza.

_ Que mejor lugar para disculpar... que este... _  
- Esto es un complot contra mí... – llegó a susurrar muy bajo Cristina a la imagen de Cristo, volviendo de nuevo su vista hacia atrás para ver a esa persona que aún no debía haberse percatado que su exesposa lo había visto...

- Ya vuelvo... – fue todo lo que comentó la mujer alejándose hasta la entrada por uno de los laterales de los banquillos. Damián se extrañó ante esto, llegó a pensar que su mamá no aguantaba las lágrimas, le preguntó si estaba bien mas no fue respondido. Aquella mujer iba con una repentina voluntad que no quería perder. Damián observó a Seiya a su lado igual de anonadado.

Cuando Hyoga la observó ya estaba muy cerca y su expresión fue de un repentino susto, imaginaba que vendría a decirle que él no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar ni en ese momento y que le gritaría frente a todas las personas muchas cosas, su intención de verdad no era molestar y antes de que de verdad lo hiciera decidió darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar alejándose.

- No, no, ya va... espera... – Le comentó Cristina en un tono nada grosero. Hyoga se detuvo unos cuantos pasos fuera de la iglesia, lo menos que podía era hacerle caso a esa mujer, aunque aún no se atreviese ni siquiera a verle a la cara. – No vengo a correrte... – aclaró muy suave. – No soy... nadie para correrte de este lugar. – agregó después deteniéndose a una distancia mas o menos considerable.

Hyoga se volteó lentamente con la cabeza gacha incapaz de observarla a los ojos. Cristina notó esto, y notó el rubor en sus ojos, sabía que no se había dado media vuelta por cobarde, sino porque de verdad no quería molestar. Así como se le había estado ocultando todos estos días.

- Estoy avergonzado... – fue lo que agregó el hombre mayor cuando el silencio tan intimidante volvió a caer entre ellos dos, apenas escuchándose a lo lejos el discurso del sacerdote. – Muy avergonzado...  
- Lo sé. – Agregó la mujer con fuerza mas aún no muy decidida a soltar palabra.  
- No vine acá para... causar molestia ni nada por el estilo yo...  
- También lo sé Hyoga. – Volvió a interrumpirlo la mujer. – Te conosco... 20 años de vida, no se pueden olvidar tan fácil.  
Hyoga bajó aún mas la cabeza, sabiendo que eso era verdad, pero de algún modo haciendo que eso le doliera.  
- No... no se puede... – agregó él.  
- Sé quien eres... y como eres... y te conozco muy bien Hyoga. Muy bien...  
El señor mayor sintió los ojos aguados, eso apenas debía ser el prólogo a un conjunto de ofensas e insultos pero... no fue así...  
- Y Sé... que tu intención a pesar de todo, no fue la de mentirme... – continuó la mujer siendo ella ahora quien bajaba la cabeza ante ese gigantesco orgullo que quería impedirle hablar a la vez que Hyoga subía la suya sorprendido. – Sé que eres un hombre sincero. Y que... si pasamos tanto tiempo viviendo en una mentira, fue porque tú también te la habías creído. – La voz de Cristina se quebró, de por si ya estaba tocada emocionalmente, y este tema aún era excesivamente reciente como para no afectarle. Volvió a alzar la cara cruzando su mojada mirada finalmente con la de Hyoga. – Pero quiero que sepas... que... aunque fuese mentira... esos 20 años, han sido... lo mas hermoso de mi vida...  
Hyoga no soportó mas y lloró también, quiso interrumpir pero la mujer lo detuvo, ella tenía que terminar de desahogarse ahora o nunca.   
- Y Quiero que sepas que te disculpo... – agregó subiendo un poco mas el tono. Algunos de los que se encontraban en la entrada voltearon hacia atrás para verlos pero luego volvían de nuevo la mirada hacia la ceremonia. – Porque ya conosco la otra cara de la moneda y que ha sido tu propio hijo, quien me ha hecho darme cuenta. – Hizo una pausa. No sabía que más decir. O talvez no pudo decir nada más. – Eso es todo...   
Cristina asintió y dio su discurso por terminado, aún no se sentía mas preparada para decir mas nada, Hyoga comprendió esto mas al verla darse media vuelta de nuevo y comenzar a caminar no pudo evitar llamarla.  
- Cristina...  
La mujer se detuvo y volteó lentamente.  
- Gra...cias... – le dijo él con toda sinceridad.  
La mujer simplemente apretó los labios y se dispuso a incorporarse de nuevo, en el gran día de su madre. Pero las emociones de ese día para ella aún no habían terminado, al dar media vuelta sus ojos dieron con otros dos grandes ojos verdes...  
- Cristina... – comentó el hombre por lo bajo, él había visto su discusión – Cristina... – volvió a repetirse. – No sé como... como no se me pasó por la mente que tú eras Cristina... la esposa de...  
- Exesposa... – comentó Cristina en cierto modo tratando de excusarse. Pues bien que quería hablar con Shiryu, con ese señor que no sabía de donde conocía a su esposo pero... Argh... no quería perder tiempo en ese momento, estaba apurada, sentida y además... con algo muy importante que decir.  
- Eso explica el por qué... porque pasó lo que pasó... – El brillo de los ojos de aquel hombre de momento pareció apagarse y buscó darse media vuelta pero la mujer lo sujetó.  
- Talvez si... pero... – le miró a los ojos. – ¿Por qué siento que... te hubiese gustado que... no fuese así?

Sintió que debía estar paranóica. Los hombres siempre evaden responsabilidades, prefieren sexo a una relación estable, pero en cambio este señor de largos cabellos negros le daba la impresión de que buscaba era precisamente eso, que se le había acercado con esa intención pero se había desilusionado. 

- No, tranquila... no es tu culpa... – agregó el hombre tratando de lucir despreocupado. – No eres tú... soy yo el... el estúpido que se hace mas ideas de la cuenta.  
Se tardó un poco en reaccionar eran demasiadas cosas juntas para un solo momento, sin embargo se atrevió a detenerlo cuando se iba a marchar una vez más.  
- Shiryu... estoy... embarazada... – El hombre volteó anonadado, para nada esperando ese comentario, pero surgiendo otra pregunta mas en sus ojos la cual Cristina pudo leer muy bien y terminó de añadir – de tí...  
Shiryu se llevó una mano a la cara con un gesto completo de consternación. Sin saber... sin saber si reír, o llorar. ¡Tendría un hijo!. ¡Eso lo quería!. Pero... no había nadie con quien criarlo... o... ¿o sí?  
- Y... perdona que no cumpla mi promesa de no molestarte y de estarte diciendo esto pero... – la mujer había vuelto a interrumpir sus pensamientos. – Pero creo que estabas en tu derecho de saber... y pues... te puedo decir... que aún no me arrepiento de lo que pasó esa noche. – Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ya Cristina no sabía como estaba hablando, ni pensaba lo que decía simplemente articulaba palabras... mas nada... – Y me encantaría tratar de comenzar algo contigo. 

Que irónico era todo.  
Ella que siempre había seguido las normas sociales cual corderito, ahora estaba yendo al revés: divorciada, embarazada de otro hombre que no es su exesposo y que apenas y conoce y ahora encima siendo ella la de la iniciativa para entablar algo o almenos comenzar a conocerse.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Shiryu si se pudo observar plenamente, pero algo dentro de si ya le decía que tantas cosas buenas no podían ser reales. Tantas decepciones en su vida le impedían creerlo del todo.  
- ¿No estás jugando conmigo verdad? – preguntó temeroso de recibir una afirmación. Cristina negó con la cabeza y eso bastó, Shiryu la abrazó contento sonriendo, sintiendo ganas de besarla, mas no sintió fuese el momento ni el lugar apropiado.

...Después de todo, por allí andaba su exesposo...  
Andaba... era la correcta palabra. Los vio acercarse el uno al otro, verse y comenzar a hablarse. Pero el sentía tener una deuda muy profunda con Cristina, no era quien para permitirse sentir celos ni mucho menos manifestarlos, asi que simplemente decidió asomarse desde otra de las entradas de la iglesia, una de las laterales (la izquierda), para dejarlos tranquilos. Al menos desde allí, pudo saludar a su hijo...

La ceremonia pasó entre los rangos de la normalidad, lo cual cabe destacar: es hermoso.  
Para Cristina ahora no había 1, ni 2, sino 3 y hasta 4 razones para estar contenta a pesar de su profunda tristeza, que esperaba pronto sería compensada. Estaba Damián, estaba su próximo hijo, su madre y... Shiryu...  
Sus ojos igual se aguaron al ver a su madre dando y recibiendo promesas junto a ese señor, al igual que verla responder ante la mas que clásica pregunta del padre.  
- Acepto... – había sido la respuesta de la mujer sin dejar a ver al hombre frente a ella. Desde los asientos, Damián se había encargado de articular con su boca muy bien esa palabra bajo la voz de su abuela, después de hacer que Seiya disimualadamente le mirase. El chico de cabellos castaños se rió. Y se preparó para también doblar "acepto" cuando llegó el turno del señor Emilio.

El Beso fue bien recibido como cualquier beso, algo menos no profundo ni pasional, sino mas tierno y elegante. Igualmente bien recibido. Así como serían bien recibidos o mejor dicho 'bien despedidos' cuando salieran de la catedral siendo ya Marido y Mujer. Cristina salió para abrazar a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa en la boca.  
Damián siguiendo los pasos detrás de su madre, con la misma intención de felicitarla y desearle por si no veía cuando se fugase de la fiesta, una muy felíz luna de miel. Shiryu apretando la mano del Señor Emilio y el montón de arroz por todos lados. Mucho arroz y muchas personas, ya que todos... todos habían salido del templo a celebrar, o a ir a cambiarse de ropa para después igual ir a la fiesta.

...Menos dos...

Estaba oscuro ya, mas sin embargo su blanca piel podía notarse igual a pesar de la distancia. Su cabello moviéndose con una suave brisa y su mirada perdida en los ojos de quien le veía, así como los de este otro perdidos en los de él. Lo vió mojarse el labio y meterse las manos en los bolsillos nervioso. Y él tragó en seco de la misma forma.  
- No pensé... que vendrías... –  
Comentó Hyoga, esta vez siendo él el primero en hablar. Dando unos pasos adelante que fueron imitados por el otro hombre que se encontraba en el lateral derecho de la iglesia.  
- Pues... ya ves... quize venir... – comentó suavemente.  
- ¿Sin ninguna razón?  
- Mm... no sé, talvez... haya alguna pero... creo que no sé cual es...  
La distancia se fue acortando.  
- No sabes cual es o... ¿no la quieres aceptar?  
El Señor Kido de largos cabellos asintió, dándole razón a esa pregunta.   
- Creo que es un poco de las dos. – Comentó. – No estoy seguro... de si la quiero aceptar, pero, a la vez no puedo asegurar de que esa 'razón de venir' se me vaya a dar.  
En esos momentos, el foco, estaba en la mirada del otro. No había nada más... no existía nada mas, a pesar del bullicio afuera. Nadie había dentro del templo, nadie les diría nada, nadie había notado la cercanía entre esos dos seres...  
- Pues, no te des con tanta lógica y solo... déjate guiar por lo que sientes... no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí... – dijo Hyoga algo sonrojado y con mirada implorante. Shun sonrió.  
- ¿Qué hay entre líneas de eso?. – preguntó Shun bromeando.  
- No, nada... – dijo Hyoga sonriendo. – ¿Acaso hay algo entre líneas con eso de 'razon de venir'?  
- No, nada, ¡nada! – fue ahora Shun quien respondió igual sonriendo.  
Hyoga simplemente, lo contempló al fin permitiéndosele mostrar contento.  
- Sigues teniendo... la misma hermosa sonrisa... que me gustaba ver... cuando... amanecía...  
La risa se detuvo para dar pasó a un repentino sonrojo, que también fue fascinante para los ojos celestes que le contemplaban y que brindaron el estímulo necesario para que el corazón del hombre mayor se acelerara aún más poniéndose serio y haciendo que el otro hombre instantaneamente por el contacto visual igual lo hiciese. Ambos colocándose derechos, como si tuviesen miedo de lo que fuese a pasar.  
- Es admirable... que a pesar de todo, hayas dicho la verdad... – Comentó Shun de verdad sorprendido y viendo en las pupilas de Hyoga como si quisiese leer de ellas.  
- También es admirable que... no me odies a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.   
Ahí Shun rompió el contacto visual en un chisteo, como si de un chiste o una mala broma se hubiese tratado.  
- No sabes cuanto lo traté Hyoga... – dijo volviendo de nuevo su rostro hacia él. – Pero por más que quise odiarte, nunca... NUNCA... te he podido dejar de amar.  
Eso hizo que el piso de Hyoga se moviera y que las ganas por dar otro paso adelante y tomarlo se volvieran mas intensas pero... ¡pero no lo hacía!. Mas sin embargo su cuerpo se estremecía, temblaba...  
Shun le miró con ese semblante puesto, pero a la vez flaqueando con desquebrajarse.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – comentó. - ¿Tu consejo no era... dejarse llevar por lo que sentimos?.   
Eso no era una indirecta, e Hyoga la supo captar muy bien. Así que tomándolo por el rostro lo besó con todas sus ganas. Con toda su intención. Con todo ese impulso que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro desde hace ya días pero que ahora se había vuelto tan terriblemente insoportable. ¡Y Fue correspondido!. ¡Fue correspondido con equivalente intensidad!. Porque la persona que le besaba al otro lado no era más que el ser que había pasado 20 años muriéndose de ganas por besarlo. Que había probado el alimento en una noche lluviosa y le había hecho recordar lo gigantescamente hambriento de sus besos que estaba y de recordarle que aún le amaba con toda su intensidad, porque entendía perfectamente qué era su vida, o mejor dicho, QUIEN era su vida. ¡Y no podía, aunque quisiera desligarse de él!.  
No pudo...

El beso se detuvo, cuando ambos hicieron un intento por controlar el frenesí.  
- Shun...  
El hombre, que se sentía nuevamente chico esperó expectante.  
- ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo conmigo?.  
No muy cruel el Señor Kido no dio mucho tiempo para esperar la respuesta, sonriendo.  
- Interpreta mis besitos... –  
Y Sin mas volvieron otra vez a unir sus bocas en un profundo y amoroso beso que no querían que terminase, y que se encargarían de repetir una y otra vez que pudiesen.

El Padre, ese mismo Padre con el que Shun se había confesado volvió desde la parte trasera de la iglesia a la capilla y se sorprendió ante la polémica escena que obviamente nadie había visto. Iba a dar un paso en frente y entrar de nuevo al templo cuando algo lo detuvo.  
...Y no supo que fue. O talvez si, pero no lo quiso admitir.  
Simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó murmurando algo en parte para si, que decía algo como "Dios... perdóname por pecar de Omisión...".

Así que no hubo motivo para que ese beso, ese profundo beso fuese detenido. Y mientras las campanas sonaban y se oía el bullicio de la gente afuera despidiendo el carro con los recién-casados, los dos hombres dentro del templo daban gracias, puesto que a pesar de que No todos los finales son felíces, el suyo prometía serlo.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Epílogo.**

Así, Shun e Hyoga decidieron continuar juntos el resto de sus vidas, y disfrutarlas con una mayor intensidad debido a los muchos otros años de ansiedad en los cuales se lo habían prohibido. Si hubo muchos comentarios de ellos, el hombre que rompio una familia, y el depravado que se atrevía a salir con cosas como esa a esa edad. Pero no les importó.  
Tuvo que pasar un buen tiempo para que Cristina e Hyoga volviesen a amistarse, pero lo lograron gracias a ese maravilloso vínculo que aún los unía y hacía todo lo posible porque se llevasen bien: Damián.  
Este mismo, estuvo felíz con la llegada de su nuevo hermano David. Celebró junto a Seiya no solo el nacimiento del chico, sino los meses que llevaron juntos como pareja y el hecho de ya haberse presentado ante la Señora Cristina como tal y ser aceptados. Seiya supo como llenar perfectamente el hoyo que el Señor Kido había dejado en Damián, pero poco a poco logró superarlo y ahora se sentía maravillosamente. Rocco mejoró al mes, y volvió a ser el mismo perro de antes. Gabriel volvió a molestar pero ante una amenaza de ser demandado dejó de fastidiar, ya Damián no tenía nada que ocultar y por tanto, nada con qué chantagearlo.  
Shiryu y Cristina contrajeron matrimonio civil poco antes del nacimiento de David, no necesitaron mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. En una charla que tuvieron, Cristina se sorprendió pues el Señor Shiryu había trabajado en una construcción que ella había rechazado por rodear las fechas de su matrimonio con Hyoga y el cuidado de su hijo. Eso le recordó, que debía pasar a pedir disculpas por un local de cierta adivina...

**Fin.**


End file.
